The Reincarnated Huntress
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: Akame didn't know why she was reborn as Akame Branwen, twin sister of Yang Xiao Long. But she's happy to grow up with a caring family and an escape from her bloody past life. But the future is always unpredictable. Will Akame revert to her violent assassin persona or strive to be a virtuous huntress?
1. Chapter 1:The Reincarnated Huntress

**The Reincarnated Huntress**

**Chap 1: The Reincarnated Huntress**

**A/N: This is an inspiration from The Huntress of Hope by Akame The Bae. Which haven't been updated in 4 years. The concept is good so I decided to write one too. Although, my version is radically different.**

* * *

I didn't remember how I died, and I didn't want to re-experience being born.

There was no ethereal deity telling me what to do nor was it a Teigu. I still remember everything but my death. My struggle to become an assassin, the Empire, Night Raid, Tatsumi, Kurome, Leone, and my travel to Wakoku. I still remember it all, but my death. I didn't know if it was old age, the curse, or the battlefield. I hope it was the former.

A ray of light open up in front of me, and I walk toward it.

* * *

**Vale General Hospital**

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Congrats on your twin," The Doctor held two babies. He wrapped both of them in a pink blanket and handed them over to the mother who was relieved it was all over. She didn't shed tears, but she might have broken every bone in her husband's right hand. One of the babies was crying, and the other one wasn't. Instead, She held a confused expression.

"What should we name them?", Raven asked her husband who was crying, "TAI!"

"Sorry sweety," He hurries to her side, Wiping a single tear away.

"Sorry about the hand," She sighed apologetically.

A moment later, the hinges on the Hospital room door broke. Summer Rose and Qrow fell forward in a pile as they push against the door.

"Damn my luck," Qrow growled.

Summer was lucky to fall on top of Qrow because she was the first to leap up and rush to Raven side.

"They're cute!" Summer squealed in joy," Did you name them yet!"

"Tai, This one has your eyes. What should you name her?" Raven beckoned to her husband.

"I'm always partial to Yang. Yang Xiao Long," He chuckled, "What about her, she has your eyes."

Raven looked into the blood-red eyes of her infant. The infant is unable to see but can hear the voices around her.

"Her name is Akame Branwen," Raven said seeing the infant shift.

`Interesting,' She thought to herself recalling how Akame behavior is out of the ordinary. The baby twitched in Raven arms.

"Two different last names? It going to be confusing for the twins. Couldn't it be Branwen-Xiao Long or Xiao Long-Branwen? No! Is Xiao a middle name? I forgot! So it would be Long-Branwen or Branwen-Long!"

"Summer," Qrow piped up.

"Sorry, I'm rambling on again. I'm just so happy to be an aunt!" the young women held out her arms, "Please let me hold them, sis!"

"That sister thing again?" Raven rolled her eyes, "Here."

Summer held the two infants close to her. The blonde baby warms up to Summer and the other remain tense.

"So when the marriage?"

Raven kept herself from visibly tensing, but Qrow and Akame caught on to it.

"The marriage-"

"Tai and Raven are still working on the date Summer," Qrow lock eyes with his sister, "Isn't that right Raven?"

"We are still deciding," Raven explained.

"But we swear it would be soon," the father smiled toward the mother.

"When it starts can we invite Willow," Summer said, being oblivious to the sour mood between sister and brother, "Oz and GG too!"

"Nope," Qrow answered promptly. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with a Schnee.

Meanwhile, Akame can hear everything but is still blind. A thousand thoughts race through her head at how she could resurrect, no reincarnate, and who are these people? More than anything, she didn't expect to live again after all she has done.

How many innocent people did she slain? Soldiers with loved ones? People who only wanted to go on with their lives.

Even the rationale for killing the evil of society is merely using evil to achieve it. A grim afterlife is what Akame believe she deserves. But somehow, she's given a second chance.

The people in the room appear to have good intentions with the exception of her 'mother'.

Her mother, Raven Branwen, share the same aura as Esdeath but more suppressed.

The father, Tai Xiao Long, spoke with happiness in his voice. The former Assassin didn't feel threatened, unlike the mother. The same can be said about the women, Summer, currently holding her, and the alcoholic. She hasn't caught the name of the alcoholic yet, but she knows the men drinks heavily base on the thick smell of whiskey.

'There's also a few more people in the room, most likely nurses and the doctors.'

"Unless the marriage and the legal stuff goes through, Raven and I agree to split the twins last name."

'Last names...Are they nobility?' Akame thought. In her old life, The commoners aren't allowed to have a last name,' Hopefully, these parents aren't the sadists nor the corrupt from the Empire. If they are...I might be forced to put them down.'

Akame mentally sighed at the morbid scheme to kill her own parents minutes after meeting them. Even if she wanted to kill them, she has no clue about their combat capability nor is she able to do anything in a weak infant body.

A new body.

'I may have memories and in turn, experiences, but my body isn't what it used to be.'

The assassin felt the presence of her twin as she whines softly. I even have a sister.

'What am I thinking? I have a second chance and I don't want to ruin it.'

Akame found it fascinating she has a twin. Does she have other siblings? The cold-blooded killer mindset went from viewing her new family as threats to seeing it as it is. Another chance to live a better life.

The once quiet baby felt the weight of the situation and she can't help but cry. It's been too long. When the last time she shed tears after countless loses of her own comrades? Constantly fighting and running? She entertains the idea she died by the blade. It what she deserves, isn't it?

A new family.

Akame hopes they don't abandon her. Unless proven otherwise, She resolved herself to protect them when she's physically able to.

"Now she's crying, "Qrow chuckled," If she wasn't, I would have gotten worried."

"Worried?", Raven clocked a brow.

"She might act too cold and bitchy like you sis."

"Qrow! The babies!" Summer shouted.

"They can't understand us!" Qrow is unaware of the contrary.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

**Akame PoV**

* * *

It was frustrating and embarrassing having to deal with a weak physical body. I didn't like having to urinate and crap in a diaper. I have to go through being a toddler and a child all over again even with my mental maturity. It's degrading, and I can't do anything about it until I'm self-sufficient. Once I got my eyesight working and at least being able to crawl around, I wasted no time exploring. I eavesdropped on their conversation and search for anything of value that will help me pinpoint where I am.

I heard name drops of locations like Vale, Atlas, Beacon, and many others but I recognize none of them. I figure I'm born in the distant future and/or a distance country. When I first came across these things called scrolls, I expected the traditional kinds. I didn't expect it to look like a retractable clipboard with fancy features. It let me contact people from long distances, and have things called 'Apps'.

The instantaneous communication plus a built-in map would have given a huge tactical advantage to armies. There are also TV's that shows pre-recorded and live moving images that entertain as well as inform. I have seen too many new technologies that never existed in my time and I'm amazed by it all. I wanted to watch the 'news' to learn more about my current location, but my father and mother always place the 'remote' far from my reach. I'm forced to watch this mind-numbingly dumb 'cartoons'.

I learn our home isn't a big mansion as I thought it was. It's a comfy two-story home surrounded by verdant green grass with the light forestry beyond it. One time, I try to wander outside, I'm pulled back in.

My father warned me about, "Big, bad Grimm."

Grimm.

They must be a type of Danger Beast. The occasional word drop of 'huntsmen and huntresses' plus weaponry in the home, allow me to come to the conclusion that my family is hunters of the Grimm.

I figure growing up and eventually hunting these dangerous beasts isn't all that bad. It better than the alternative and these 'hunters' are viewed as the guardian of the people.

So far, I'm surrounded by people that love me. My mother treated me better than my own biological father even if I thought she would be the most likely to throw us out. The house isn't in poor condition, and we aren't scrapping for food. It was peaceful.

My sister Yang reminded me so much of Leone. It almost like she reincarnated alongside me even if I know that isn't the case.

Father Taiyang Xiao Long spent countless hours taking care of us alongside the women, Summer Rose. Summer Rose acted like another mother when my own mother, Raven, and her brother, Qrow Branwen, are off on missions. Missions that take them away from home for a longer period of time. But they always return.

I have yet to understand the outside world, beyond my house. These could be a reformed Empire for many decades or centuries in the future. My infamy would have been lost to the sands of time by now.

If this isn't hell, then I must be in heaven.

Besides the difficulties of a toddler body, I was completely content with my new life.

As the fourth month near its end, I sense my parents arguing. I didn't know what it was about and I didn't feel like it was my right to eavesdrop when I needed to make such Yang didn't get into any trouble.

If I knew the context of the argument. I wouldn't be surprised when my mother, lifted me from my crib and disappear into the night while I was in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to know if anyone from Akame ga Kill will be reincarnated. I'm leaning on "NO".**

**Although, I can see-**

**Mine-Weiss Schnee**

**Esdeath-Raven Branwen.**

**Tatsumi-Jaune Arc**

**Kurome-Ruby Rose**

**Or their own separate characters.**

**But no...I'm not doing that. It would overcomplicate the story. This is just Akame story were she learn about the world and whether or not, she will abandon her old killer mindset or attempt to better herself. The idea of Akame being kidnapped by Raven wasn't part of the original plan. Instead, It was going to be too canon with Akame going to Beacon and forming a team made of people that look like her old teammates and enemies. Then I scrapped that idea quickly. I have a plan for a bandit raised Akame and her relationship with Raven and Akame.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**The Reincarnated Huntress**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, The chapter title is a reference to another RWBYxAgK fanfic and I plan to do more. I decided to be as quiet about the event of the future as possible. The only thing I'll reveal is that I don't want to fall into the pitful of RWBY and Akame ga Kill fanfic will a character(s) follow the canon story like a rail shooter. Also, there will be OC's-WAIT DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!**

**OC's are mostly support with the exception of one because I have to make her an OC because we don't have much canon info on her. That as much hint as I'm willing to give. The other hint is that the character, Umber Karolina isn't an OC. Because her real name in the canon is a cover-up, a false flag. You wouldn't know unless you follow Roosterteeth panel/twitters/etcs or lift it off the wiki.**

**Which I been doing because I haven't watch RWBY since season 6 ended and Akame ga Kill since it ended. I may have to rewatch and reread the manga later.**

**Also pairing, Beside the obvious and canon, I'll keep it ambiguous.**

* * *

**Xiao-Long Household**

**The Morning After**

* * *

"Hey Tai! RayRay! I'm home!" Summer shouted. She walks into the Xiao Long-Branwen residents with a blinding smile," Where are my favorite nieces at?"

Summer beaming smile slowly dropped into a frown when she senses the atmosphere of the house was off. Raven wasn't complaining about the dumb nickname and calling her a dork.

An endearing dork to be exact! Taiyang wasn't around to welcome her with an unfunny pun or two. Now that he's a dad, Taiyang wandered into the unholy territory of dad's jokes! Oh the horror! Okay, maybe Summer is being a little mean, but spray firing until you hit the target isn't how jokes work.

The silver eye warrior reminisces about the old-time. When they were together as a well-oiled team, STRQ is considered the greatest huntsmen team on Vale. She wishes the team can get back together for old time sake.

She walks up to the stairs and heard a baby cries.

'It must be Yang,' Summer told herself,'Akame would rarely cry.'

Summer fine-tune her ears to listen to the source of the crying.

'Yep, Yang.'

"Tai?" Summer hurried into Tai/Raven room and shoved open the door. The room was messy and a constant dark overcast permeated the room.

Before the huntress was a broken man, His shoulders slouched and staring at a letter on the counter. He held Yang in his arms as he patted her back.

'She left us.'

Summer hated to see the souring relationship between Tai and Raven. All she wanted was to get the team back together. But as of late, Qrow becomes more distant and Raven angrier.

Raven wanted to return to her tribe and hated being reduced to a housewife. She thrives on her ideal of survival of the fittest and four years in an academy isn't enough. She has responsibility for the family that raised her since birth.

It was a tradition in their tribe that the more stoic demeanor are the most likely to be cold-blooded killers and the calmest when making the tough decision. Raven mentions the life a bandit is of opportunity, and a bandit leader must know when to attack. They must kill without hesitation and take what they can. More importantly, they must know when to let go of pride and sacrifice for survival of the tribe and finally oneself.

Summer was sheltered and grew up relatively happy. She didn't understand the difficulty of the Branwen twins childhood, but she wishes to know and received two completely different viewpoints.

Qrow hated the life of a bandit. All they do is hurt others for their selfish gains. The comfortable life he lived as a student of Beacon is better than raiding and scavenging for supplies. It was even obvious the murderers and thieves favor Raven more. Why? Because of Raven calm temperament since birth. The tribe views it as a blessing. Thus, Raven was indoctrinated into the lifestyle more thoroughly unlike Qrow.

The white huntress recalls the snippet of the twin life. She was surprised Raven didn't leave as soon as the kids are born. Summer thought Raven made a complete one-eighty until she notices how unhappy she was being a wife.

"Tai, Where's Akame?" Summer realized a red-eye toddler isn't nearby.

"Raven always said she has potential. Summer, She took her. Akame has gone to live with a bunch of criminals," He spoke monotonously.

Summer approached Tai from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be alright," She spoke calmly and Yang crying stopped, "Yang still here, I'm with you. What Raven has done is undefendable."

"I know," He lamented, "I'm glad you're still here."

"I will never leave you, Tai," She smiled and released him. Tai turned around with a smile on his face.

"I'm heading downstairs to make you something to eat."

"Thanks, Summer."

* * *

The trip to the bandit hideout in the Anima mountains was a quiet affair. The temporary base is surrounded by wooden logs, sharpened at the tips.

"Bosso! You're finally here!" A man with dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket commented.

"The fact you're calling me boss mean one thing," Raven answer back, "I'm too late for the funeral?"

"Funeral spot too hot right now," He nodded at the wooden gate as it opens, " Mr. Branwen decided to name you as heir."

"As expected of a weak man," Raven grimaced sourly.

Akame felt her blood run cold.

General Esdeath.

'It can't be could it?', Akame was shocked hoping the psychotic ice queen wasn't reincarnated as her MOM,' When I'm strong enough I will have to kill her. A monster like her should never exist in this world!'

The mother and daughter walk into the encampment of makeshift tents. The tribe members gathered around their new leader to welcome her back. A few started to make comments about the baby wrapped on her back.

"Is that a baby?"

"The kid better prove what it takes to roll with us."

" She's so cute! She has her mother's eyes!"

"That's one of the twins?"

Akame watched the people crowding. She was uncomfortable with the attention as if she was a circus act; not counting the time she was a circus act in her past life.

Her vision is limited to the people behind her. Akame analysis their clothes and hardened expression.

'These people have all killed. So this is my new life.'

Raven entered a spacious tent and found a crib next to the bed. She set the former assassin down and spoke softly.

"I foresee a powerful warrior in your future Akame. I'm sorry I have to take you away from your sister," She grieved, "But I need a powerful warrior to avoid an unwinnable war."

'An unwinnable war? Avoiding it?' Akame noted how unlikely Esdeath would run from battle. The assassin looks at it from another angle,' Either the time in this world changed her or she isn't Esdeath. When I'm able to talk, I will find the truth.'

Raven gently stroke the baby forehead and headed out. She steps in front of the small crowd.

"I want two girls with experience taking care of kids to watch my daughter and the next plan is the same as usual, We shall survive in this world by any means necessary," She commanded," We are viewed as murderers and thieves by the world. But all I see is family. We follow the law of nature, not the law of society. Thus, when their precious society falls, We shall reign uncontested. This is the future, I have seen it."

Raven hung on the last word, recalling an unstoppable force.

"There no path for us in the mundane world. We will work as one, that even the mighty Altesian military can't stop us. I ask of you for loyalty and trust. If you believe that you are strong, follow my every word and I'll bring forth untold riches."

The cheers of the crowds reverberate throughout the camp.

"Now first mission, We have militia transports coming through the road to Oyayume. Our rivals are within the area and Mystral Militia doesn't take kindly to thieves."

Akame ignored the next words of her mother. She was too troubled by the speech.

'I have killed many bandits and they're all low life. Rapists and murderers doing what they want. But Raven, my mother, sound like this world hides something powerful. I'll play along for now. I need to train to be strong again and I will learn everything about this life.'

The two girls Raven assigned to take care of Akame enter moments later held a smile as they casually talked.

"She's really is amazing isn't she?" the first girl commented.

"You can always count on a Branwen to look out for us outcast when society doesn't," the second girl nodded in agreement as her cat ears twitched.

'Cat ears?'

* * *

**Four years later**

**Akame PoV**

* * *

This isn't the future nor a different continent. I'm not in my world anymore. I don't know if I should feel sad that I wouldn't know how Wave and Kurome are doing. My memories after I left the Empire are incomplete.

Would this mean the curses finally kill me? How am I going to change Tatsumi back to his human form? Did I fail?

I stopped worrying and got back to practicing on the training dummy.

The bokken felt heavy, and my muscle aches.

My mother stood nearby with a proud expression. She knows I have succeeded that expectation of hers.

I want to hate her for her 'survival of the fittest' mindset. I haven't participated in any of her raids, and I'll never will! In my past life, I fought to stop the atrocities, I don't intend to commit more.

I know I can kill her.

I help cook her food. If I can find a strong enough poison I can kill her.

We sleep on the same bed. Can I smothered her with a pillow? No, My body still too weak. I can stab her to death.

Yet, A part of me questions the wrongness of the situation. She's my mother and all she has done was care for me. She begins training as soon as I can pick up a sword. Her training was hellish but compared to my old life, It is like comparing a bonfire to a volcano. She made sure I'm well fed and taken care of when she's gone. Even these band of killers are close.

They almost always remind me of my old team, Night Raid. They are killers, but so was I. The survival of the fittest mindset isn't as set in stone as Esdeath's. I would never tell my mom directly, but she has a soft spot.

I once saw her take in injured people, most likely from the village she raided with the ultimatum of joining them or fending for themselves in danger beast, I mean Grimm, infested forest. Those that refused were coincidentally found by 'Dogs of the Academy'', as my mom called huntsmen, moments later.

Another time, She picked up another child around my age named Umber Karolina when she could have left her to die. It would be less of a burden taking care of another child, but she did.

This is why I refused to get close with the kill even if they appear innocent. If I do, I'll sympathize, and emotion will cloud my judgment.

This is exactly how I joined the revolutionary army.

If I wasn't mentally older, I would've become one of them.

These people are vile killers, yet I'm not sure if I can kill all of them. I made a personal vow to have the right start in this life.

No more killing.

No more loses and heartache.

No more wars and atrocities.

If I become strong enough to end all their lives, the people that cared for me as one of their own, what kind of person would that make me? Raven's been trying to manipulating me, but so far it for the benefit of survival in this cruel world.

My sense of logic is telling me they all must die to prevent more villages and towns from falling.

I can't let them live.

These bandits must die.

I set aside that vow I made for the good of this world and eliminate them.

Sadly, my heart is telling me something else...

"How much longer mom?" I questions," I'm-."

I didn't finish the sentence when she grabbed a bokken and rushed me.

Instead of flinching, I counter charged. A ghost of a smile appears across my mom's face briefly.

Our wooden swords clashed with a thunderous roar and I was pushed back. I mentally cursed my still weak physical body. Even if our age is equalized, I would have to deal with her aura and semblance.

My mom always dances around me with all those advantages. I'm stronger than any child, including Umber. I have even successfully beaten a young teen that's triple my size. Unfortunately, my stamina and overall strength have taken a blow in this child's body.

My mom uses her semblance and aura to show how outmatched I am. I wish my aura was unlocked already. I need every advantage I can get.

All my strikes were sloppy because I'm unaccustomed to a weaker body. I can perform the same swing and strikes. I even kept the proper stances and mentality. I only need my body to catch up with the knowledge.

She expects I will be on the defensive for the remainder of the fight. I waited and waited.

Until a powerful strike glance passes my left side. I rushed with an elbow aimed at her exposed face. She ducks underneath it and I counter with a quick leg kick to her right shin. She took the brunt of the impact as I gritted my teeth at the pain coursing thrown my body. It felt as if I kicked the Demon Armor Incursio. It accomplishes nothing beside learning that aura really is armor.

While I was reeling from pain, I learned another usage for Aura. Raven pressed a palm against my chest, and suddenly I was sent flying across the training area.

"That's enough for today," Raven toss the bokken aside, "It has only been six months since we started training. You never fail to amaze me, my daughter."

I spit out blood and use the bokken to stand up.

She took me down in seconds. I knew she was strong but from my observation for her training with Umber and spar with the other bandits, she didn't take any risks with me.

It's as if she knows how strong I can become and adjust accordingly.

"You say that almost every training session," I fired back, "Mom."

"What I meant is true," She walks toward me with a worried expression, "Daughter, How are your injuries?"

"Brushing and possible cracked ribs."

"And not a single tear shed," Raven examined my wounds, "Come inside, The nannies will patch you up. After that was done, You will take a shower, and report for dinner. I will put a halt on your training for this week. I fear I put too much power into that last push."

"Yes mom," I bowed respectfully.

The rest of the night was uneventful. I converse with my nannies and my mom headed out again. When it's 9, I go straight to bed without complaint and wake up at 6 in the morning to eat. It wasn't long until I found myself bored. I started reading and I wasn't going to play with dolls. Their very few kids in the camp too, but besides, Umber, they're either boys and in their teens. I'm not in the mood to deal with punks.

I try my best to avoid the others, but those close to me like Umber, my adopted 'sister' and the nannies are people I have no choice but to interact with. I didn't want to get close least I want the inevitable betrayal to hurt more.

The first nanny was a widow that watched her family starved to death after the Schnee Dust Company runs their family out of business.

The second nanny is a cat Faunus with a grudge against the same company. She works as a manager in the SDC before the new CEO apparently hired a family member to take her place.

I recall from my reading that the SDC was once an upstanding small corporation that capitalizes on the untaped dust deposit on the continent of Solitas. Dust is an energy source that powered all the technology of this world and contains environmental ability.

That would explain the vial of colored powdered on camp and my mom sword.

Green dust is Wind/Air.

Red dust is Fire/Burn.

Blue dust is Water.

Yellow dust is Lightning.

Black dust is Gravity.

Cyan Dust is Hard-Light.

White dust is Earth.

Orange dust is Magma.

Those are the primary types.

"Sister!" Umber yelled at me and lifted boxing gloves, "I challenge you to a duel I'll beat you down this time!"

Umber Karolina.

She has brown eyes, brown hair, and tanned skin. A child my mom brought in because she felt merciful. I ask myself if it would have been better if she was left-back with the Grimm. I will convince her to join me when I failed with Kurome.

Next, I intend to find my twin sister Yang one day. If only I know were?

Mom never told me the original continent or kingdom I'm from. I still remember the verdant green lawn and the oak trees. Luckily, the world weather pattern narrows this down to a few continents.

Raven thinks I don't remember my father, Taiyang Xiao Long or my sister, Yang. But I want to return to them because they are good people. I knew since birth my mom was dangerous. This must be that part of me that wishes for a normal life with a normal family instead of all this. But I must steel my resolve that just this once, mom and her bandits will die.

I wonder how they're doing? Does my twin know I exist?

* * *

**Rose-Xiao Long Household**

**Midnight**

* * *

Yang observes her sleeping baby sister with downcast lilac eyes. She tiptoes around the house. Tai and Summer were asleep in their room, unaware of their daughter late-night escapade. All but one.

Yang stalked toward the family picture albums in one of the cabinets at the very top shelf. The height differences make Yang nearly give up until she realizes she should find a chair to boost her up.

A pair of red eyes tracked the little girl stroll until he decides to intervene.

"My little firecracker," A deep voice interrupts her. The light flickered on in the living room.

The little girl jumps in surprise.

"U-uncle Qrow?" She shuddered, "What are you doing here late at night."

"I don't have a permanent place to stay," Qrow shrugged," A life of a lone huntsman means long travels and discounted hotels. I crash here if I'm in the area."

"Oh," Yang look around, noticing the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Midnight cookies?" he asked.

"Yes," Yang refused to look at her uncle's eyes.

"Cookies aren't hidden in books," Qrow crosses his arms, "Tell me, Yang, What are you really looking for?"

"My mom."

The huntsmen stood in silence after those words left Yang mouth. It has gotten so quiet, he could hear both the crickets and Tai snorts with the soft humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

He knows Yang wasn't talking about Summer yet he wanted to make sure.

"Firecracker, Your mom is asleep with your dad," He tries to defuse.

"No! I'm not talking about that mommy! I'm talking about the other mommy!"

The huntsmen mentally cursed whoever revealed Yang's real mother. It was meant to be kept a secret for as long as possible. Because how can anyone explain to a little girl that her mother left her and she has a twin?

Qrow heard Summer shifted and ran downstairs with Tai following behind.

"Yang? Why are you still awake," Summer yawned putting away the gun-sword she kept beside the bed, "And hey Qrow."

"Hi Summer, Ruby's doing okay?"

"She's fine," Tai interrupted," My sun dragon, What were you screaming about?"

"Nothing daddy," Yang pouted.

"I was gone for a few months so it wasn't me. I gotta say that now before Tai blame me. Little yangry here found out about her," Qrow turned through the shocked couple at the stairs, "How did she found out about Raven if we promise to keep our mouth shut until she's older?"

"What? I have hidden everything relating to her," the blond father gritted his teeth.

Summer Rose felt the tension in the room and spoke up.

"It was my fault."

"How?"Tai expression softened.

"It wasn't me for say. I ran into some old classmates, and they just casually mention it!"

Tai has a look of betrayal, and Qrow sighed at the uncharacteristic behavior.

'I need to speak with them about this,' He noted and plan to ask Summer in private who the classmates are, "Whelp, There is no need to hide it now. Sit down Yang, I will be the one to tell you about Raven. When I do, I want you to promise me never to search for her."

"Why?", She climbs on a seat on a chair.

"There is a phrase, Never meet your heroes because they will disappoint you. Yang, your mother, isn't a hero. She's a coward and an awful human through and through. She left us for her own selfish desire. She abandoned family and friends. There will be nothing but pain," Qrow claimed with venom in his tone and look at the parents, who stood behind the chair, "Is that all they said?"

"Yes," Summer answered promptly hiding the other secret," They only mentions Raven."

Tai was glad that whoever they are, accidentally or not, didn't tell Yang about her sister. Tai long accepted that Akame will never return to them and when she does, he wouldn't like what he sees. As a father, Tai wouldn't blame Akame for her upbringing but blame Raven instead.

'No child should live a life of banditry. If Akame returns someday, I hope she's salvageable,' Tai hoped to see his missing daughter.

"Do you promise me?"

"Yes, Uncle Qrow."

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

**Ozpin Office**

**Hours Before**

* * *

"It was uncomfortable Ozpin," Glinda complained as Ozpin slip on his coffee cup, "I have intruded on the private matter of the Rose-Xiao Long family, and filled the girl's head with nonsense."

"I know this is a breach of family privacy, but Raven and the little girl are loose cannons. If Salem forces found them, She will gain a powerful ally and a foothold on the criminal underworld," Ozpin reasons,"It is a risk, but when I first lay eyes on Akame, I sense an old soul. Yang is one of many means to reach them, especially her."

"The quiet toddler? Are you saying she could be some kind of reincarnation like you?" Glinda was skeptical.

"I don't know Glinda," He shook his head," When we find her, I will unravel the mystery."

* * *

**A/N: I'm regretful for revealing that Akame is the only person to be reincarnated. No, I'm not changing my mind. I just miss the chance to mess with readers head when X character act like Y character, but that turns out to be BS. OR I'm a liar and you shouldn't trust the author notes.**

**I plan to write in more details about everything from Raven's tribe to the world itself. As it turns out, keeping a notebook like I use to makes writing easier and less prone to writer block. And I like the notes so far. Because living with Raven tribe and conspiring to kill them is going to be easier said than done. The tribe going to be built up more and so will Akame as a character. Her current mindset is that she is fully capable of killing but sick and tire of it.**

**R/R**


	3. Chapter 3: Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist p1

**Chapter 3: Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I realize I need to exaggerate my word count a bit to tell you that RWBY and Akame ga Kill belong to their rightful owner.**

**A/N: If I made a mistake, I'll usually fix it within a few days before moving on to writing the next chapter. In term of combat strength, Akame has both her past experiences and Raven training plus Aura to her advantage. So without a doubt, Akame is above Yang and Pyrrha. I'm not getting to Cinder vs Akame or Ozpin vs Akame.**

**But Akame and Cinder would have a strong rivalry with one another.**

* * *

Lil' Miss Malachite always consider herself an untouchable information broker and crime boss so long as she could offer knowledge in exchange for her organization continue survival and authorities turning a blind eye to her illegal business practice. She's not stupid enough to upset the wrong people nor make too many enemies.

One of these people is the Branwen clan. The criminal underworld knows the name of the Branwen. A name that is regarded with both respect and fear.

The blonde, heavy-set women gather information on her business partner Raven Branwen. Who ran from her husband and took one of the twins with her.

Ms. Malachite look toward the upstairs room of her hideout, a dingy pub, where her twin daughters Melanie and Miltia suppose to be when she's working. She can't help but frown at what her business partner was doing. It isn't her life, but at least she doesn't separate her kids nor run off like a coward while chanting some rule of nature crap.

'Seriously! A bunch of hypocrites these bandits are!'

At least her and Junior try to work it out. She even considers sending her daughters to his new nightclub. Junior a skirt chaser, but he's a decent gentleman. Malachite hope that as the girl gets older, the twin's will be placed in a job that isn't intimate. Or by GODS SHE'LL START A CROSSCOUNTINENT GANG WAR!

She understood that those two could make her soft and an easy target for rivals. Thus she came to the conclusion that they could learn the family trade alongside someone else. But she would never separate them.

Oh well.

When either the father, brother or the other twin come into her web, She would be more than happy to point them in the last known direction of Raven's Tribe with a hefty price of course. Plus, Raven need an heir to the throne. Since she's the closest thing to being considered a bandit queen with how persistent the tribe is after nearly a century of operation. Even she has to applaud their stubbornness.

Now the apparent topic of the day is some little girl running off to gods knows where. Even in her sphere of influence, The only thing the information broker knows is that her name is Vernal Easter, blonde with green hair, and wear springtime color as her name suggests. She only received vague info that Vernal is heading east.

'Easter heading east,' She facepalmed at the stupid joke an eccentric insider.

She has the other Branwen twin, Qrow, dropping a fortune this morning. He's the twin that choose to bend the law instead of breaking it like her sister. When asked about where he got it on a huntsman salary, he quote,' Some weirdos dropped it'.

Maybe that weirdos are the fucking masked lunatics who held her daughter's hostage. That trio has a fortune on their head for the recovery of her precious daughters.

Malachite was going to ask Qrow to help her in exchange for info but the mere presence of Summer Rose prevent a shady dealing. She's known as the world's greatest huntress and a role model for aspiring youth the world over. An image of virtue that could completely ruin her business if she set her mind to it and having Summer killed is suicidal on many levels.

Now she has to deal with the other Branwen twin. At least this time, Raven owes her a favor. Raven brand of brutality is going to be needed.

Mr. Black is retired in Vale, and she doesn't trust the efficiency of city slicking killers. Otherwise, If he was here, she'll make sure he returned to retirement even richer and hire both to make such the chances of success goes up by 200%.

The guards outside rush into the pub with the news.

"She here with an addition," He said promptly.

"An addition?" Malachite tensed.

"It's just a little girl," He revealed.

"Oh? Don't just stare at me! Escort them in!" Ms. Malachite commanded, and he did just that.

The ex-huntress stroll in with that mask held on her hips and a cold expression on her visage.

"I would like to thank you for notifying me of the council discovery of my tribe," Raven stopped near the desk. Akame follows closely behind her," If only the news came sooner."

Raven resentment was felt in the last sentence.

"We help each other rise to power, I thought it would be beneficial to us both if my eyes and ears in the countryside stay alive," Ms. Malachite look at the little girl behind Raven," Now is this little scroop of love your daughter? I can see the resemblance. I had twins myself. A pair of sweethearts."

"Malachite, I'm not in the mood for mother talk. I'm here to look for someone. Her name is Vernal Easter," She interrupted. The tone of her voice drew disdain from the spider's; Malachite goons.

"But this mother talk is an important matter. Last night, Some lowlifes broke into my own home and held my twin's hostage asking for the same thing. I give my honest reply and they still took them as insurance. Your brother and came by this morning with more lien then they can make," Malachite explained, calling froth a goon carrying a single card, "10 million liens are on this card. Mind explaining to me why the girl is so important all of a sudden?"

"I won't tell you for the sake of your organization safety," Raven stared down Malachite," It not the type of information you blackmail people with."

Malachite slammed her fist on the table. She'll find a way to get an answer off of Raven later.

"Fine fine," She nonchalantly waved off," If it comes back to bite me, We'll going to have a talk. Look, Kill the bastards and bring my daughters back. Here a bag for the heads and pictures of the three. Your old team and the bastards are heading east toward Yumi Pass. I'll reward you at 2 million liens."

"50/50 Malachite. You owe me for outdated intel."

"How about I owe you nothing if a single scratch is found on my children?"

"50/50 for the three heads, Your daughter's safe return, and our continued business together," Raven listed," 5 million is enough to rebuild my tribe."

"I'll accept," the crime boss reluctantly agrees," Be careful, Yumi Pass is known for its dense fog."

A goon handed Raven the items.

"You're welcome," the swordswomen nodded, "I will be back before sundown. Let's go Akame."

Raven turned around only to hear Malachite call back.

"Wait! Leave that burden of love here so she doesn't get in the way."

Akame mentally thought about the type of women Raven is, she would leave her here with these criminals. The same mother that ran from her own tribe when they were being raided. She wouldn't be surprised if either her mother didn't return and she'll be at the mercy of these people. Even if she returns and somehow fails, What would they do to her?

She was quick to leave her family and friends. She even has no trouble ruining the lives of other people for her own selfish gains.

Akame mentally prepared for the closest thing to being sold to slavery.

"No," Raven face twisted into a snarl.

Raven put on her mask and grabbed Akame by the hand. She pulls her daughter closer to her, with the other hand resting on her sword.

Everyone in the pub was ready to attack the bandit.

"Raven, I'm not taking her hostage. I'm cold but not heartless. She'll be safe with us," Malachite reasoned with honestly.

" I don't care."

"But your tribe is scattered and there wanted posters of you."

"I'm all the protection my daughter needs."

"As a mother, I can't permit you to put your daughter in harm's way,"

"Do you want me to find your daughters or not?"

The two look at each other with enough fire to reduce Mistral into the pit of hell.

"Get out," Malachite hissed.

Raven didn't need to be told twice. She slowly took out her sword and slash a portal open. She quickly tosses Akame into the portal first and jumped in a second after.

Akame reflex corrected her balance and slide on her feet until she finally comes to a stop. A normal 7-year-old would still be rolling on the dirt road, but Akame isn't a normal child.

"Don't trust her if you have to deal with her," Raven lifted Akame with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Nearby, A random civilian on horseback stares at the mother and daughter.

He discards the oddity as take your Kid to Work Day.

He regretted not leaving sooner when the huntress or so he thought, robbed him of his horse, his stuff, and sped off east.

* * *

Akame held on tight to the rein of the horse as the beast of burden jumped over a fence and climb up varying terrain. The horse finally came to a stop in front of an abandoned house. It wooden frame battered by the wind, and nature already begins to overtake it.

The little girl was lifted off the horse and carried into the house.

A single dirty mattress with a blanket on concrete flooring is where they slept since the raid. Raven gently dropped her daughter onto the mattress and handed her a scroll.

Raven opened her own scroll and texted a few of her contacts.

"Here a dagger and pistol. Akame, Your nanny should arrive and shout 'featherless crow' in the next five minute. If you heard someone approaching and they don't say anything or you don't recognize their voices, Hide. If you have no other choice, aim for the tendons and slit their throats," Raven hugged her daughter, place an Atlesian standard handgun and dagger beside her, and run out the door.

Akame stood up and looks out the window only to see her gone. The horse was even left behind. Akame figures her mother opens a portal.

She set back down on the mattress and examines the dagger which felt like a short sword in her tiny hands and stabbed the concrete floor. It barely left a scratch.

She closes her eyes and focuses. Aura in a passive state exists only as a thin layer that can heal minor wounds. The passive layer is equivalent to a tough piece of leather as opposed to the full usage that is comparable to a dense but weightless suit of armor. The full usage can be activated with a thought, but the finer tune functions like enhancing all physical attributes require further training.

With proper aura exercise, a Huntsman can trade unbreakable defense for powerful offense. Meanwhile, the same concept can be applied to gathering all of your aura to one area of the body to cushion a powerful strike. It can act as a secondary sense for the blind and even give minor precognition.

She knows what she's capable of in her old life. Akame can't help but wonder how strong she'll be with the enhancement from her aura. She can move fast enough to create afterimage, slice through stone columns, and out duel more experienced fighters. But she's still vulnerable to normal wounds.

She activated her aura as a red shadow effect flicker before her eyes. When she first activated her aura under Raven's intense training, it was a presence feeling instead of an agonizing curse when she activates Murasame trump card. It was a freezing winter, she was training on a frozen lake in northern Mistral. Akame remembers how close she was to developing hypothermia.

* * *

**4 Month Ago**

* * *

Akame felt as if she was fighting Esdeath all over again. Her breathing is ragged and her body sore. She was wearing only a white tank top and shorts while Raven wore all black winter clothes.

She has been training with her mother for 4 hours straight.

It was conditioning on a dense snowpack field. Umber wanted to join but gives up immediately. Raven wanted the training to be specifically meant for her daughter.

"This is starting to be child abuse," bandit one complained as Raven test Akame reflects with throwing knives.

"I'm not questioning our leader on how she raises the next heiress," bandit two shrugged as he rolled more snowballs.

"Heiress? She isn't Winter Schnee! She's our Sanzoku-hime!" bandit one joked.

"Sanzo-Wha-Valish! Speak the king's Valish," bandit two sighed.

"You're in my Kingdom gaijin(foreigner)."

"We're not in your part of the Kingdom either."

"Dust damn it. You got a point. It means Bandit princess, but with our leader growing reputation we can just call her the Criminal princess," Bandit one nodded," As long as she doesn't betray us like him."

"Unlikely, Raven will do everything to make our little girl stay loyal to her family."

The next course is running up a hill while avoiding oncoming snowballs that are the size of small boulders, barefoot.

"Akame, Your goal is to run up the hill," Raven escorted the little girl toward a hill as high as 300 meters. One side is coated in dense white snow while the other is steep and rocky," I want you to run up this hill without getting hit once. If you do, We restart it."

She stood in front of the snowy side of the hill.

"I have to run up the hill?"

"Yes," Raven confirmed.

Akame promptly runs toward the other side of the hill and Raven wasn't a one-bit surprise. She watched with approval as Akame took the easier path from the bottom of the hill.

The bandits tried to turn the snowballs around only to see the little girl already on the top of the hill within seconds.

"Congrats," A bandit tries to offer a high five only for Akame to pass all of them with cold indifference.

"That's our-," Another bandit wanted to pat the little girl's head only to have the assassin duck out of the way.

"Don't touch me," She answered coldly. The bandits shrugged at the cold treatment.

'Probably inherited from their mother,' the two thought to themselves. They would never admit it out loud.

A red portal appears between the bandits.

"Akame," the former huntress sighed," Be kind to your brethren."

Raven walked over and ruffled her daughter's head. She groaned in protest but accepted it.

"Whatever okaa-san."

"Okaa-san?" Raven smirked, "Finally picking up the dialect?"

* * *

She stabbed the floor again. This time, the tip of the dagger slide into solid concrete. She then pulls it out and looks at the undamaged dagger.

In her world, The fact that a non-teigu dagger wielded by a seven-year-old could penetrate solid concrete would make people believe it was a teigu or the person have danger beast blood in them. Akame knows that the dagger is a simple store-bought weapon. She set it aside and pick up the gun.

A standard Altersian side arm meant to kill small Grimm. It's silver with a black handle and lightened for child usage.

Child usage.

A gun.

She understood bow and arrows, knives, and swords but guns? Guns are very expensive in her world. She isn't inexperience with guns but found no reason to use them when her training calls for close-quarter combat.

Akame recall her old comrade, Mine, could theoretically defeat her if they fought on an open field, Mine has the high ground, awareness of Akame location, and distance advantage. The red assassin knows that she's far from invincible if enough disadvantage is stacked against her. Najenda wasn't a genius sniper on par with Mine and she was able to shoot Akame in the arm when they fought. Granted, Akame wasn't in the right mindset at the time.

* * *

"Mine," Akame exasperated," I don't need a range advantage."

"So? What if Murasame break one day and Pumpkin is held in my cold dead hands huh?" a girl with pink twin tails shouted as she handed Pumpkin to Akame," I'll hold Murasame while you practice putting shots downrange."

Akame handed the demon sword to her friend.

"You have a point, In exchange, I expect you to learn how to defend yourself if Pumpkin is lost," the assassin offers," Sheele wouldn't always be around to protect you if someone gets up close."

Mine looks at Murasame with wide eyes and cold sweats.

"Um, I'm not going to use this sword am I?" the sniper asked concerned.

"No one uses Murasame but me," Akame giggled at her friend's fearful reaction," We'll use sparring swords."

* * *

She lifted the gun with both arms outstretched and aimed down sight. Akame places the gun down and stared at it. She recollects how some weapons she has seen have a range/melee combination.

"Should I?"Akame debated with herself,'If it can be integrated seamlessly with a sword without comprising both effectiveness, I can see it working. I will see if I can get someone to craft it for me.'

Akame ignores the scroll knowing that most of its feature that is locked behind passcodes. It was stolen and the major function of it is turned off like dust net usage. Although Akame wouldn't blame her okaa-san, her mom, for locking that feature. She has seen a lot of violence and sexual deviancy in her past life so it didn't elicit much reaction from the experienced killer. She was more amazed it accessible through this device and can't decide if it's a bad thing and if she should do something about it. But it did cause Raven to have one of the most uncharacteristic yelped when she saw her daughter looking at it.

Raven decided to wipe her entire scroll clean of everything, and Akame was given the talk about dust net safety.

The assassin decided to spend the remainder of her time keeping an eye open for intruders.

* * *

? PoV

* * *

"Featherless crow!" I yelled at the abandoned house from a safe distance.

"I'm here nanna Flaxen!" Akame popped up from one of the windows with a smile.

Akame smile.

Every time Akame smile, I want to spoil her and carry her around like a teddy bear. That smile is so sweet, we can use it to repel Grimm. I can even feel my heart palpitating because when she smiles. It is cuter than a basket full of kittens.

She never smirks with arrogant nor grin when someone wants to speak with her. She only smiles to people she loves. And I can count those people on one hand.

The same can't be said about her mother since their relationship feels more like an apprentice and master. Even with how much Raven cares for her daughter, Akame acts cold around her no matter how hard my leader tries to be a loving mother.

Although, Raven isn't doing a good job in the first place. You can't expect someone to be a mom if they don't know how a mom acts. That's not something I should admit outloud if I value my free time.

At least I know Akame will grow up with a positive opinion of Faunus. Racist is frowned upon in our tribe. I just hope for my sake, she doesn't pick up on my risky fashion sense. Unless she wants to enter the swindling business, I'm all ears.

Both set of ears in fact! Ha!

Raven isn't going to raise a weakling, and I don't want to raise a bigot. While Martha intends to have Akame live a normal childhood as possible.

I enter the house as Akame crushed me in a hug.

"I'm here my little one," I patted her head and she nuzzled into my embrace.

I found the mattress Raven and Akame has been sleeping. I set down, stretching my leg out from my recent run-in with old acquaintances. It's not my fault stupidity and gullibility a pandemic.

"Nanna Flaxen," She set next to me," How is nanna Martha doing?"

"Nanny Martha, She's also in Mistral," I pretended to smile, "When your mom comes back. I'll go visit her with a few other family members."

Akame stared into my eyes with concern.

Does she know?

"There's nothing wrong with her?" she asked innocently. I wish I can tell her what I intend to do to her 'dear second nanny' but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

Traitors that sell out their family must die after all.

"Akame, I found you a playmate," I changed the subject.

"That girl in the treeline?"Hold up? How did she know?

"Yes! I found her lost in the woods right after your mom texted me," I clapped, "O~oooh Vernal!"

I can hear the tiny footsteps running toward us. As she finally rounds the corner, she was panting.

"H-Hi! M-my name is Vernal Easter or Easter Vernal but...Vernal my first name," the little girl with crystal blue eyes and blonde through green hair spit out, "What yours!"

Akame size up the new girl and I expected her to treat Vernal the same as the rest of the tribe members, cold and indifferent. If this was Umber, She would fight the girl until she proves her worth.

Umber.

I swear that girl too much of a tomboy.

"Lovely meeting you Vernal. I'm Branwen Akame," Akame smiled?

Chotto matte (wait a minute)...Did this new girl make Akame smile?

"Akame?"

"Yes, nanna?"

"Am I drunk?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes," Akame answers," You smell like a bar."

"Make sense, carry on."

* * *

**A/N: Flaxen isn't Leone reincarnation and the same for Martha. Martha is a character from Akame ga Kill Zero and Akame first kill. Who is also her best friend. I'm torn between continuing the story arc or taking a step back and writing interlude chapters to flesh out Akame relation with the few people she cares about in Raven's camp.**

**R/R**


	4. Interlude: Those Worth Saving

**Interlude: Those Worth Saving**

* * *

**Edit: Minor text changes and formatting as of 5/10/2020 8:25 WST **

* * *

**Akame PoV**

**Age 5**

**Western Coast of Anima**

* * *

Martha.

She was the first friend I ever had outside of the Elite Seven. Back in my world, I killed her because she was a revolutionary spy. Even today, I refused to believe she wasn't manipulated to be part of a sick-twisted test. A spy would've run instead of backstabbing someone who they successfully convinced of their innocence.

"Yeah!" She cheered, "It looks perfect on you!"

She put me in a white dress with blue-lining and violet frills. The skirt length is above my knee and on my feet are cute white ballet shoes.

Nanny Martha.

Martha Kuro.

At least that's the alias. She never admitted her real last name but told me it was a curse to have.

She isn't the same Martha from my world, but the resemblance is uncanny.

She sounds the same.

She has the same quirks.

She treats me with the same kindness.

Yet, I can sense the hidden side of her. The Martha of my world is a civilian forced to be sacrificed for a mere test.

This Martha has the eyes of a weary veteran. There have been times she would stare off into the distance and time when she looks at Umber and me with utter sadness.

As if she wants to tell us something but couldn't.

Martha's last name hurts my heart even more. In Valish, Kuro is only two letters off from spelling Kurome. In Mistranese, it is only one め away.

I help her with the chores within the camp, especially cooking. When I stared into her eyes, I can't stop thinking about the headless corpse with her back on a tombstone. I can barely bring myself to look at this world, Martha. My heartaches being near her again.

Martha was the real mother I never have. I truly loved her. Raven gave birth to me but she only acted as my mentor and I can somewhat remember my mother in my past life. My mother died of illness shortly after Kurome's birth. I can vaguely recall what she looks like. A beautiful woman with long, black hair, and fire red eyes. She always held me in her arms when I slept and whispered soothing words into my ears.

It has been a lifetime but I can remember my mother's name.

Her name was...

"Akame...Do you not like the dress?" She eyes me with concern.

I didn't know how long I was staring at myself through the 3-panel mirror. A simple wooden chest stood nearby with assorted clothes. I was thankful that it was Martha's hand me down instead of loot from another village.

"Dresses are lame," Umber rolls her eyes.

"Young lady," Martha wagged her finger at the girl. Umber lay on her stomach and looked at us like we're rancid meat. Martha stood behind me adjusting the laces on the back.

I try my best to shake off the pain on the small of my back. It is as if her soft, gingerly hands will materialize a cold steel knife. I breathed in and out hoping that the pain was my imagination.

"Akame don't like it."

"I love it!" I beamed.

The blue-eyed girl looked at me with a hint of betrayal but ultimately shrugged it off.

"I knew you would! This belongs to my niece," Martha cheered," But since I didn't want you wearing stolen clothes and your mom can't sew anything that isn't a wound. I decided to lend it to you and Umber. Besides, I have no use for them anymore."

A small pool of sadness dripped into her words.

Martha...What happens to your family?

Martha is an enigma. I could never understand why someone as genuine as her would choose to travel with bandits. My mother and her tribe treat her with utmost respect even if I never heard of her committing banditry. She hunted animals and from the bullet wounds, I can tell she never misses.

Flaxen, on the other hand, is an open book. I know that the Schnee's and Altas have something to do with Nanna Flaxen turning to crime to survive based on her drunk/sober rant. A woman that works hard and honestly, as she claims, only to be pushed back down by the ruling elites and societal biases.

Although, I need to confirm the intel myself to see how awful the world is. Shady business dealings and slavery of a race shouldn't be left unattended now that I'm reborn. Assuming the world out there is as bad as the bandits claim it to be.

Which I doubt is as awful as my original one.

Plus, I also need to understand the hidden meaning behind my mother's speech all those years back.

'But I need a powerful warrior to avoid an unwinnable war.'

An unwinnable war?

Is there something more to this world or my mom delusional? I can sense the fear in her words. For a woman preaching strength, She was weak when she uttered those words.

'Thus, when their precious society falls, We shall reign uncontested.'

She spoke as if it was as certain as the inevitability of death. Death these bandits grant to innocent people.

Why must Martha and Flaxen be associated with these monsters? They all must be eliminated.

But how will I kill Martha again? It isn't her and I'm a hundred percent certain Flaxen isn't Leone either. I'm sure the same can be said for Yang.

Even if part of me feels comfortable from the very start. It feels as if I can reach out and touch her.

Yang isn't Leone.

I wish she was but nothing suggests awareness beyond a normal baby as I recall.

Even if Flax _is_ Leone but drunk 24/7 even when sober.

It must be a cruel comedy to retain my memory and force my hands to kill the people I love all over again.

I can do this easily. Aura doesn't protect an unaware body. A quick stab to the neck, separating the vocal cord, and the arteries are all I need. No one will suspect a five-year-old.

A thousand methods and contingency race through my head telling me how I can put a stop to them.

Divide them.

Tear them apart.

Sow the seed of doubt.

I will destroy them by letting them destroy themselves.

"Nanna. Are we going fishing soon?" I asked as I twisted my body in her direction.

"Dress like that? Absolutely," I was soon disappointed, "Not."

I felt like a deflated balloon.

"Next time?"

"No, I talked to your mom. We are heading into town for some shopping, "she answered," Umber, You are coming along too."

"Are we going to scout out the town?" Umber asked with a smile, and my heart dropped. It isn't only the people in the town but how far gone Umber will be," It is far from the capital right?"

"No, Myrtle isn't going to be raided," She responded," Their too many law enforcement even with Grimm issues. Plus the attention afterward even if we do succeed would be too much."

A red portal opens within our tent. My mom steps out of the portal with her body language suggesting a relaxed guard.

I find this subtle interaction proof of how much she trusts Martha.

"I have done my reconnaissance. It's safe for all of you. When you enter, pretend to be travelers from a nearby town. Akame and Umber, act your age," Raven proposed.

Behave our age?

Umber is overly aggressive and a troublesome child but that isn't anything odd about it.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked my mother.

"Because I have wanted posters," She responded," Fortunately, I know how to get in undetected."

"Akame...Umber," She spoke slowly, "I understand you will meet kids your age. If you do and they try to bully you. I give you permission to dominate them for their insolence."

"R-Right, What she really means is you must play nice with the other kids."

"I mean you can break a leg."

"You can't teach them to break bones!"

"Breaking bones is the preferred method. Because once it mends you can come back and...break it again."

She reopens the portal and disappears into it.

Umber and I look at each other and back at Martha.

"Shopping?" We both said at the same time.

"Partially," Martha confessed," We haven't taken you, girls, to a real town that hasn't been raided. Being surrounded by our kind for years on end will make it impossible to blend in for both scouting and supply runs."

"Nope," Umber popped the p," I don't care for anyone outside my family."

"Umber," I uttered her name armed crossed," When would happen if you can't count on the tribe? What if Grimm breaks down these walls one day or attacks us in the middle of our journey? It is dangerous to live in a forest forever. Eventually, you will need to head to civilization."

"Well duh! We are unbeatable because of our leader, Raven. So long as Raven cares for us, She'll always be there to save us," Umber reasoned fanatically," And you are the same as her."

I will never be like her.

I haven't betrayed anyone! I never ran away from my family.

Why did you leave me, big sister?

I recoil as memories enter my mind. It felt unfamiliar but real.

Pain, suffering, grief, and resentment.

I survived…

So I must continue to bear on my shoulders the feeling of those who've passed. I can only kill but that doesn't mean I have no future. I have faith, that is why I continue to walk this path.

I recollect an odd dream. It felt real yet different.

Kurome is dead.

Night Raid is dead.

Wild Hunt is somehow nonexistent.

The rebellion won but I'm all alone.

I was traversing a desert collecting missing Imperial Arms instead of finding a cure for Tatsumi and my curse in Wakoku.

I compare it to my new life.

The bandits are scoundrel feeding off the bottom of society. My mother abandoned her family to be with another that worshipped her like a savior. She raised me to become the heir to a once-powerful nomadic tribe; in her own words. I will have people following my every whim.

As if I want to settle for the lifestyle of a common killer.

* * *

We walked for 15 minutes before we came over a hill and I got a good look at the town. It was a coastal settlement on western Anima that sits on a trade route from the Kingdom of Vale to Mistral. If I were to get an estimate, it is around ten thousand people.

Martha wore a casual blue-black dress with a wide sun hat. A bolt action-high caliber rifle is strapped to a harness alongside her messenger bag filled with essentials and two extra magazines. She also has an array of knives hidden within her inner thigh.

There was farmland in the distances and near the town itself. The smaller farm near the town is protected by a thick but short marble wall with arm guards patrolling the top.

Once we have gotten closer to observing their uniform, I notice two different variants.

One guard has a green patch on his shoulder with two single-handled axes over a crown and the other is the blue Mistral seal reminiscent of a lamp.

I saw a few of the farmers outside their residence and so far, all of them are Faunus. Even the majority of the militia are Faunus.

When we reach the blue wall of light. I thought about touching it and instead opted to throw a rock at the strange barrier.

The result was Umber getting struck in the face, knocking her over. The damage was light brushing that was cushioned by her passive aura.

"AKAME WHAT THE HELL!" She leaped up with fury in her blue eyes.

I know her aura could heal those skin-deep wounds in minutes. I wish I had my aura unlocked, but my mother believes I must earn everything. In short, I will be placed through physical and/or mental trauma until my aura activates itself. I'm disappointed that I won't receive it so soon and would have felt betrayed because Umber has one.

Granted, I can see her logic. If you give a baby or a small child aura and Grimm attacks. There is a better chance the Grimm would go after the aura source. Plus, if the baby or child develops a semblance that causes harm, it would be a danger to everyone around them. Especially when a temper tantrum turns the child into a Grimm magnet.

It was a horrific war crime committed during the Great War. It was an interesting tactic from the history book. I can imagine a sadist like Esdeath would endorse that horrible tactic.

Which means Umber is the sacrificial pawn for my escape. Umber has even been brainwashed by the tribe to believe her life is through servitude. The tribesmen chant how much of an honor it is to serve the Branwen family. How I haven't helped the situation by showing how capable of a fighter I am further proving it part of some destiny. How impressionable someone her age is and how I can't do anything about it besides downplaying the compliment. Which only makes me look modest.

I wonder if her loyalty will hold if I told her the tribe killed her parents.

"You have an aura. Albeit a weak one," I answer bluntly," Why didn't you set it to active?"

"Because I don't want to attach Grimm!" She responded.

"It is a learning experience to set it to active before the rock hits and turn it off just as quickly, Umber," I lectured, "It can save your life one day."

"It came out of nowhere!"

"So will a surprise attack."

I felt sorry for accidentally hitting Umber, but I can use it as a learning experience for both of us.

Aura.

If aura existed in my world, I would have to put in more effort to kill someone with Murasame plus the unpredictability of an unknown semblance would act as a secondary trump card.

There is a reason why not everyone can become as powerful as my mother or the top tier tribe members. A person belonging to a bloodline of warriors is more likely to unlock higher aura leveled which is measured in how long one can keep it active under unstressed situations and/or how much punishment it can take. Umber could barely last a minute before it flicked back into a passive state. According to a book on Aura studies, A single minute converted into how much damage one can take is equivalent to taking a bullet from a low power pistol. Anything higher than that will outright pierce through the defenses.

A low aura level can come in handy but compared to my mother, who was once a professional huntress that once took high impact dust rounds to the chest and barely flinched.

Umber aura level is equivalent to a body armor made of leather while my mom is equivalent to the armor of Incursio. At least, if I plan to break her aura I don't have to strike the same area repeatedly.

I know this because she allowed me to fire an affixed high caliber Mistral "Alpha hunter" sniper rifle to show off aura and proper aura controls. If only the gun wasn't affixed, I can blame it on amateur aiming while the supersonic bullet takes her head off while all her aura is gathered at her chest.

Even so, I doubt that will kill her. As evidenced by the next demonstration. She ordered half a dozen bandits armed with assault rifles to fire at her. She either evaded or blocked all the bullets in a short period.

My mother explains through bloodline and experiences one aura could be built up and trained. In doing so, it would be easy to find your semblance. Because aura is linked to your semblance and a low aura level makes it nearly impossible to find a semblance.

The few advantages of a low aura level are that it is easier to manipulate and recharge faster. But the same effect can be achieved with training for those with higher reserves.

At a minimum, A person needs to keep their aura active for over an hour to even catch a glimpse of a semblance and the semblance itself could be completely useless or highly conditional. But on occasion, Someone could end up with a permanently active semblance that couldn't be controlled.

If a person's aura breaks, their semblance is greatly weakened or unusable. But it also depends on the semblance since my mother mentions the Arc family is known to replenish their aura at an unusually fast rate. While briefly mentioning a drunk crow with a curse. My mind wandered to the kind uncle that smelled like a bar.

"How would you know you don't have an aura," She folded her arms.

"I can't give you pointers on how to better serve me and the tribe?" I question her.

Umber, She isn't strong enough to even scratch me in our spar. Mainly because emotions tend to cloud her judgment, but what could I do? She's six-year-old and I'm an adult in a child's body. All I can hope for is to subtly train my designated follower, and bring her over to my side when I inevitably betray my mom.

It shouldn't be too hard. She was ingrained from birth to be loyal to the tribe and the leader. Which in turn also means the future leader that is me.

"Don't be mean Akame," Martha smiles," It takes time to train one aura. Even for Umber who is at a civilian level. I, myself, could barely pass the minimum requirement if I wanted to be a huntress. But my semblance is very strong."

Martha currently keeps her aura passive since between the three of us, the creatures of Grimm are more likely to attack those with aura and even more so if a person's aura is in an active state.

We continue walking alongside the strange wall of light. I can barely see inside the town since the wall of light gives off a blurry blue hue. The town itself has a safe space of 50 meters from the light wall itself and another layer of defense consisting of a solid wall with barbed wire fencing on top further inside. From the outside, I would have thought this was a prison camp.

"Nanna," I pointed at the wall," What are these?"

"Force field," She answered, "Those black poles contain hard light dust which powers the shield wall. This is normally an Atlas only usage but this rich town could afford it. Just be careful not to touch them."

"Why?"

"I doubt the town has it on that setting but sometimes, it is set to lethal shock."

Umber gulped and I nodded at the information. True to her words, I saw leftover markings. A claw mark here and twisted trees there.

I haven't fought any Grimm nor see them die. I spotted them from a distance and can hear the howls and roars of these creatures of darkness. Sometimes I even hear gunshots as the tribe members go out and deal with them. Even Umber gets to fight a nevermore chick after unlocking her aura.

"Nanna, Can Grimm be eaten?"

"No."

"But do they have bone marrow?"

"Akame, We've been over this. Do not attempt to eat the creature of Grimm. They disappear into nothingness anyway."

"But did anyone attempt to eat Grimm before?"

"Akame, No eating Grimm."

I pouted at the disadvantage of this world danger beast. I know that not every danger beast is edible like the Kaiser Frog if you don't remove the acid sac or the man-eater earthworms. But the Ursa Major in the books looks so big and meaty.

It's such a shame.

We found a sidewalk as cars and trucks passed by on the roadway leading to an open double gate. I observed how a trading town isn't as busy as it should be. If it was busy, there would be bad traffic congestion and have more people on the sidewalks beside us and some security guards.

As we approach a large gate. It has a checkpoint and an archway with red light passing over each vehicle. A time-efficient means to search for illegal contraband.

A man and woman stopped us at the sidewalk with weapons at their side.

I was told how to identify a huntsman and huntress by the way they dress. They tend to be more outlandish with added accessories and fashion quirks that make them stand out. Plus, many of them carry exotic weapons that would be confused for Teigus in my old world.

The man dresses like an armored knight who has a fur cape. The huntsman has orange hair and a broad shoulder. His weapon is a mace and round shield.

The woman is timid with indigo eyes. The huntress wore a red blouse with a leather corset and cargo pants. Her weapon is a gun-knife and a rapier with segments cut into its length.

The man looks at us briefly. Martha grabbed Umber and my hands. She reinsures us the man isn't out to harm us as he circles around. I clenched my fist hoping he didn't have perverted intent. As I caught a glimpse of his eyes, I realized he was examining us for specific features; or lack of features.

When we locked eyes, he recoiled as if he had seen a room full of corpses.

"This little girl scares me, Alice," the man's expression froze.

"Poor thing must have seen a lot," the woman cooed, "Where are y'all from?"

"The next town over," Martha answers," So, I heard this town is restricted to outsiders at the moment, why?"

"Most of the town huntsmen and those within the surrounding areas are dealing with a Hydra Grimm. It's a high rank to destroy missions and everything. Plus, we have to deal with some bandits setting up shop in the countryside," the woman dropped her head, "I would love to fight the Hydra or mop up some bandits but rules are rules."

"Besides that," the man added," Even if the Grimm have been dealt with, the protesters would come in soon after. White Fangs and traitors alike."

"Rules?" I uttered without thought," What kind of rules?"

"Glad you ask kid, the common moral consensus is that if two hunters marry and have kids, they are forbidden to partake in dangerous missions together. My wife and I are originally from the Kingdom of Vale and our contract is guard duty. We brought our son along to keep a close eye on him."

"Plus, the surviving merchants said it's the Branwen tribe in the area this time around," the woman explained, "The self-proclaimed bandit queen is worth millions of liens alongside hundreds of thousands for the bandits."

Self-proclaimed? I'm sure Raven never proclaims anything. It was the tribesmen that said it and the news decided to pick up on it.

"Understandable," Martha agrees while trying to hide a snicker," Raven semblance makes her nearly uncatchable and unbeatable so long as her trusted allies are nearby. Even if none are near, She can easily escape or bring her people to help. One of Beacon's top students gone rogue deserves a high bounty."

She said it with too much glee.

"How high?" The man asked.

"Add 2 more zeros and it will reflect how dangerous she is."

"And what are your views on her?" The huntress narrows her eyes. Martha pauses for far too long.

An awkward silence descends between us.

Martha? Are you trying to get us caught? You're fortunate she can do exactly what you just said.

"That's a nice rifle by the way. Any special functions?" The huntsmen asked.

"No, it's just a gun. Isn't yours just a mace?"

"Ha! It's actually a family heirloom from the Great War. Cracked more skulls than Grimm if I'm being honest," the huntsmen laughed dryly, "But that rifle isn't meant for small game is it? I bet it can break someone's aura in a single shot."

"Safety is my top priority for my child and her friend. Whether it is Grimm or humans."

I understand completely," the female huntress joined in," But I have to ask ya. Do you have any more weapons?"

"I do," She answered without missing a beat.

"May I see them?" The male huntsmen requested.

"It's hidden somewhere private sir. Around my inner thighs are some knives," She answered with slight hesitation.

"Oh," He retracted knowing the implication, "Can I get your scroll number?"

The huntress looked at her husband with bloodlust.

"Oh um...," My nanny cheeks turn crimson.

"Huh?" I look at him with confusion. Then I look around to locate the ruffling of feathers and the sound of a raven cawing madly. Raven? I swear there is always a raven near me.

A raven…

Raven Branwen?

Impossible, My mother has a portal base semblance.

The man's eyes widened knowing he worded it in the worst possible way with his wife next to him no less.

"Sorry! I ask because we are waiting on a few jobs shadowing huntsmen's to relieve us," He held his hand up defensively," So we can show you around town and introduce you to our son, Cardin."

"Cardin?" The wife looked into the husband's eyes.

I can read her expression as 'what the hell are you thinking?!'

"Okay," Martha recited her scroll number," 81-674-8545."

It's the number belonging to a disposable and untraceable scroll model. She is using an old model called a flip-scroll that is only capable of basic talk and text.

"Thank you, Mrs.-," the man asked, "Sorry, we never ask for your names."

"I'm Martha Kuro and this is my daughter and her friend, Akame Kuro and Umber Karolina," She answers. I felt my chest heat up hearing Martha refer to me as her daughter.

"Beaufort Winchester," He smiles.

"Alice Winchester," the smaller woman responded, "I hate to keep you waiting longer but we will catch up to y'all once our replacement swings by. There is a directory next to the welcome center."

"Thank you, hope we catch up soon," My nanny walks past them and we wave back. While Umber needed to be coerced into waving back with a forced smile.

We walk to the directory and notice how the town is set up in a way that the harbor has large roadways leading toward the town center and out a single large gate at the front. There are also huge tracts of land in and around town labeled 'under construction'. The town itself is very nice and clean with buildings barely reaching past 3 stories. The roadways aren't filled with as much activity as expected of a trading port but there is a hydra Grimm off the coast and my mother tribe is currently plaguing the land route.

"What's first?" Martha asked us.

"Akame what do you want?" Umber turned to me without a second thought.

"Food," My stomach agrees.

"Ya, I guess I'm a little hungry," She concurs even if she ate before coming here.

Once we reached the food court, I did my best to not salivate at the pure variety of cuisines on display. The area wasn't busy since most food stands and restaurants lack a long line. That's good enough for me.

Bacon-wrapped, deep-fried corn dog.

The meat lover burger slathered with honey.

The greasy heart attack special.

Newt Yorton famous deep dish pizza.

Extra Chili and cheese hotdog the size of a wiener dog.

Lasagna theme dessert.

The Whirlpool Ramen Special.

The lumberjack 24 stacks pancake trees.

The best part is I can finally eat them! I no longer need to drool on my scroll when I watch videos on the dustnet. All this delicious food I have never in my own world is within my grasp.

I grabbed Martha's hands and tried dragging her to a food stand with chicken legs the size of my head.

"Akame, I would like to direct your attention from the unhealthy side of the food court and toward the healthy alternative."

While I sighed on the outside, I screamed internally.

"But you said if I can burn calories faster than I can gain. It's alright!" I pouted.

I quickly undid the pout when I realized what I just said out loud. Obviously, I was referring to Raven who said those exact words. But I have to keep the impression that Martha is my mother and she knows that too.

"As your mother," She put an emphasis on mother, "I have to undo that rule."

Martha's phone buzzed. She looks at it and sighs in defeat. My mom and I never see eye to eye, mostly of my accord, but I do respect her decision to let me eat what I want as long as it provides me ample energy and nutrients for training.

Umber knows exactly where to go and grab my hand as we walk to the nearest fast-food stand with no line. Martha lagged behind us quietly complaining about the unhealthy eating style. I studied the menu as if it was a valuable enemy intel.

Once it was our turn, Martha orders a kid's meal with a small drink for Umber and salad specials for herself.

"Akame, Please don't bankrupt me," She mused.

"Fine, I keep it to a minimum," I promise," I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip-"

"By the holy maiden," Martha mumbled.

"-A number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda."

What? This is a light meal and well within Martha's price range.

The man at the register simply looked at me and shrugged. The order went through without a hitch and we found an empty table. A few people gave us odd looks but I chose to ignore them. I look at the greasy delight in front of me and dig in.

* * *

**Town Harbor**

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"I don't care if the boss women tell me this town is anti-Faunus," Flaxen muttered to herself as she swam out of the harbor and sneaked past port security, "I'm not missing my chance to steal some rich merchants fat wallet."

She stealthily stole a fedora to hide her ears and proceeded to walk into a clothing store and pick out new clothes. (Read Steal)

"Let see what I can wear to make those rich boys go nuts," the Faunus purrs.

* * *

**Back at Camp**

* * *

"Alright everyone, set up the chairs, and get the fake priest to the altar. We have a funeral to attend," A bandit commanded, "How's progress on the tombstone?"

"Here lay Flaxen Leo Nell, Death by...I'll chisel the cause of death later. Any bets on how she dies?" the tribe stonemason directed the question to everyone near him.

"Lynching?" A Faunus with bear ears asked.

"Vale militias and huntsmen wouldn't allow that!" Another member shouted.

"But aren't those goody-two-shoes idealists either on the outskirts or fighting off the Hydra? What about Grimm?" The stonemason noted.

"We killed all the Grimm in the area," A man with a ragged scar across his face confirmed.

"STDs?" Another bandit gave her input.

"That's just mean! Flax isn't some prostitute," The stonemason rolled his eyes.

"Martha's homing sandal?"

"Now we're reaching the top three."

"Alcohol poisoning?"

"Close."

"Raven?"

"Sounds legit," the stonemason inscribed Death by Raven. Everyone hopes it's the latter because Flaxen tends to make physical punishment the most uncomfortable experience for their typically stoic leader.

* * *

**Umber PoV**

* * *

Weak.

I know I am weak compared to her. There is no doubt that Akame birthright will guarantee a strong aura reserve. It is the same for well-renowned families like the Arcs and the Schnee's. The older the generations of aura-user, the more likely they would have a higher baseline when their aura is activated.

That's just the way it is. I immediately knew I was an outsider to the tribe if all my family had far higher aura reserves. My aura reserve wouldn't get far even with training. I may never unlock my semblance but I don't care as long as this body, mind, and soul are capable of serving the tribe, the leader, and Akame. I can take on a bajillion huntsmen when I grow big and strong!

I watched my future leader scarf down a burger that she could barely wrap her fingers around like a ravenous wolf.

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'fatty' under my breath.

"Wazs sum?" She spoke with a greasy mouth. Who am I to refuse the future tribe leader?

She tosses over a sandwich, and I accepted it.

Even if my aura reserve is nearly nonexistent, I have been feeling a bit hungrier.

"How are you able to eat like a full-fledged huntress?" Martha looks at Akame.

"Huh?/*chew*chew*" Akame ate and I looked at her.

"Oh right!" Martha poked at her salad, "Higher tier aura users tend to require more vital nutrients to maintain their intensive fighting style as well as recover lost aura reserves more quickly."

"Oh!/*swallow*."

* * *

Once we finished eating, Nanny got a text from those huntsmans. We are going to meet the Winchester family at the local park on the west end of town. We hitched a ride in a cab since it was a 20-minute walk.

The park was small with kids near our age playing in the-the...

"Nanny? What are those?"

"The monkey bars," She answers.

Monkey bars? Weird name for an obstacle course. It is not as weird as seeing all these kids doing whatever!

What am I supposed to do here?

When I'm around Akame, All we do is train, spar, maybe talk, do chores, and enjoy each other's company. Even when we talk to one another, she mostly listens. I don't mind it. I look to Akame for guidance but even she seems to be uncomfortable.

I chew on my lips and watch those huntsmen bring their son. I'm hoping he isn't a weakling.

He looked at me and I tried my best not to...be myself I guess?

Whatever that means.

I want to go home. I am in my rights to break his leg if he tries to bully me. Because the weak should fear the strong.

"Be on your best behavior," Nanny Martha said to me in particular," Do not break a leg."

I'll break both legs!

"Yes," Akame smiled.

I groaned.

How is Akame rolling with this so easily? Uncle Aoki mentions Akame is anti-anti...Anti something with an S!

I think it was anti-soso. Uncle Aoki Mistranese accent is hard to understand.

As we walk over to the boy and his group of friends. I look over my shoulder to see Martha in between the two huntsmen.

Okay, I must remember not to say anything about us Branwen!

* * *

**Akame PoV**

* * *

What entity did I enrage? Am I supposed to feel happy that I could enjoy the mindless 'fun' of being a child? I did have my moment of childhood fun in the elite seven but it only within the elite seven.

Not a bunch of strangers I don't know.

I exhale and accept my fate. The boy in front of me with the wide grin doesn't look all that threatening and this park isn't out of the ordinary besides a strange lack of Faunus. If the Winchesters catch hints of Martha's involvement with the tribe, my mother's semblance would teleport us away from trouble. It isn't likely huntsmen would kill her on the spot either.

Compared to my world and this one, there exists such a thing as 'Due Process', especially in a major town. As long as Martha doesn't intend to get herself killed before they can get arrested, I didn't need to worry.

"Very well then, Tag or hide and seek?"

* * *

This isn't as bad as I thought. It's still odd relearning how to be a kid again but after a while, I learn to let go. I'm grateful that no one from my past life can see me now.

I would die of embarrassment if anyone saw me act so harmless and naive. Only, this isn't an act, When I was five in the old world, I was running through the forest of death in rags while carrying my sister on my back.

Now I'm-

"RUN CARDIN RUN!" Umber sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her.

-chasing a bunch of children through the monkey bars.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS AURALESS!"

According to mom, the differences between an aura less child and a child with aura is minuscule. I don't understand their failed attempt to loath over me. It has already been established that Grimm will target an aura user and one sweep from even a Beowulf will leave a kid vulnerable while their fear would fuel the surrounding Grimm even more. It only with both family bloodline and age does aura play a huge difference between an auraless civilian and licensed huntsmen.

A lethal difference.

Cardin slid underneath a swing set as my hand intentionally missed him.

Apparently, An auraless person has a lower physical attribute compared to even the weakest aura reserve. The half dozen or so kids who decided to join us were also doing the same. All eight of them were running away from me and even making an even poorer attempt to hide.

If they understood my intent, they would know I plan to tire them out. But kids will be kids.

It is as if I'm the predator and the kids are my prey.

The game ended when everyone but I was too tired to continue.

It was a lot of fun. I briefly forgot all my burdens and felt at ease. I should have more moments like these.

"Blurgggg," I heard someone vomit behind me.

"Argh gross!" Cardin reeled back in disgust as his white shirt was smeared with breakfast and lunch.

Poor Umber.

She pushed herself too hard trying to reach my standard again. I half expected the boy to either cry to his mommy or act like a bully.

Instead, I saw a momentary flash of disgust before he removed his soiled shirt and tossed it aside. She was still dry heaving when Cardin patted her on the back.

"It's fine Umber," he spoke as Martha and Mrs. Winchester came over to see the commotion.

What a nice kid. I hope he grows up to be a decent person. So far, Cardin is as innocent as any human being at birth. A natural-born monster is a rarity even in the damaged world I came from.

Although, I know the mother and father have their own biases. This entire town seems to have a stigma against a certain group of people.

"What's going on here?" Cardin's mom asked us.

"We were playing too hard and Umber threw up again," I answered truthfully.

Martha eyed Umber with concern and sighed.

"Umber, Are you trying to outdo Akame again?" She lectured.

"Yes!" She replied," I must be as strong as Akame one day!"

"Seems like these girls have a rivalry with each other," Cardin mom grabbed the ruined shirt by the collar and tossed it into a nearby trash can," Cardin, be a gentleman and escort Umber home. I have medicine and you need to get dressed."

"Yes Mom," he answered.

Are you okay with that, Mrs. Black?" She smiled," Our hotel is one block down. Once I have Cardin change, we can go shopping together as promised."

A hint of suspicion hits me.

Mrs. Black?

Kuro means black in Valish but why would she say that?

Martha hesitates for a moment and answers.

"Of course, but I'll come too."

I suddenly felt a strong weight on my heart, and my body tenses up. This feeling is all too familiar.

We are walking into a trap.

My eyes dart from left to right. Every single fiber of my body was begging me to fight or flight.

I looked around and noticed all the kids and civilians are slowly being replaced by militias. Then I saw Mr. Winchester come from behind Umber and his son.

"C'mon," He spoke artificially," Let's go."

Martha swung her rifle around and had her hand on the trigger but not yet pointed. Meanwhile, the militias already aimed their various small arms at her.

Umber looked on with fear and Cardin with confusion.

"You're under arrest for 34 counts of 1st-degree murder, robbery, destruction of private and public property, and countless other crime that I don't have the time to list out Martha Black," She declared as she drew her sword.

Martha? This Martha committed all that? It's above average compared to most trained assassins like myself but still, 34?

The same Martha that flat out refused to raise a gun against anything besides Grimm and wild animals for the last 5 years of my life. Who acts as a kind mother, not to myself and Umber but everyone within this bandit group.

"I won't deny my crime now that you know who I am. But before we get started," Martha sighed," Tell Cardin to scurry along."

"Cardy dreary," the mother said in a sweet voice," I want you to head home with Akame and Umber."

"I can't allow that," She hissed, "Akame and Umber are my responsibility."

"I feel sorry for what you put these little girls through, criminal scum," the Huntress fires back," And to think I actually liked you. But you have to answer to all your murders. Maybe even child abuse base on the way Akame acts."

"Acts?"

"Those aren't the eyes of a child," She answered grimly," Those eyes belong to seasoned veterans and cold-hearted killers."

"You insinuate I mistreat Akame. I love her like my own child!"

"And I can see some scars on her body ," She answered back.

Those scars belong to my training with my mom.

The training is my own desire to become as strong as soon as possible. Which excel even beyond the already brutal standards of the tribe members.

"Now you're dead. You should know how my semblance works, Alice," Martha yelled," I refuse to let you get away with that slander you racist whore."

Martha words warp with cold anger and I knew where this was heading.

"Kids leave now," Mr. Winchester commanded with a firm tone. When the two didn't respond, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"

Umber and Cardin ran hand in hand as they disappeared behind trees and the militias.

I guess this may be the last time I saw her.

"It is," the huntress sword segmented into a whip," If you come peacefully. You might get-"

"You and I both know that's bullshit."

That's the first time I hear nanny cursed. It doesn't feel like her anymore.

"Atlas and Vale want me dead and it doesn't matter if it is now or later," She spoke coldly," So to save time blood will be spilled here."

I sense killing intent from all around us.

If the militia's shoot, I will be caught in the crossfire. If I attempt to leave, my mother would rescue me and Martha would die. I scoot closer to Martha.

"Girl!" The huntsmen yelled," Stay away from her! Come with me! We'll take you away from her."

Take me away? My mother will not let go of me that easily. Even if I wanted to escape. I have to break the bonds that link us.

I remember the fearful figure of Umber. But I can't say the same for her. She is nothing more than a child raised to be my follower. Letting Umber be taken is the best choice considering the lifestyle of killers. My mother will not risk herself to save someone she could easily replace.

"Akame," She paused," I can't promise my return home."

I felt my eyes burn up, and I didn't know why. Why am I crying? My mom can save her, right? Martha is too valuable to let go. She does most of the work taking care of me and Umber.

No, I'm being irrational. Martha is replaceable. This is the end of the road for killers right? I should know, death by the blade is all I deserve in my past life.

It was that moment the park became a battlefield and someone grabbed me by the collar. Before I felt my back hit something hard and solid, I saw my mother's eyes filled with anger and worry through her mask.

Nanna Martha follows soon after.

* * *

**Raven Pov**

* * *

I yanked Akame through the portal at my last known location, an attic of some random store.

Then I kicked Martha with enough force to send her rocketing into the portal. I must have come close to breaking her aura but she deserved it.

I allow you to take my daughter and her carry-on to learn how to integrate into society and this happens?

But I will admit, I'm shocked people still recognize Mistress Death after 8 years of inactivity. She barely even operates in Mistral. Atlas must really want her.

I could run this instant. Akame and Martha are safe for the time being while Umber isn't worth my time.

If she was willing to run hand in hand with some boy instead of sticking by her nanny and master, I fail to see Umber being a worthy investment.

It is the only logical conclusion.

Yet, I need to send this town a message about what happens when you put my daughter in harm's way and I'll start with them.

The huntress swung her sword-whip in my direction while the huntsmen raised his mace.

I already know who they are.

The benefit of having a mutual agreement with an information broker.

Alice Winchester is a huntress with a weak telekinesis semblance and slightly above average aura reserves. Despite her weaker semblance compared to Glinda's, She found an effective way by using it on the whip sword to the point where her secondary weapon, the gun-knife is rarely used. She's an Atlas graduate.

Beaufort Winchester is a huntsman from a long line of warriors/war criminals with a semblance called impact. He could increase the power of his strikes and can use the same semblance to leap great distances or dash with fast ground splitting bursts.

I think I recall him as one of the upperclassmen, 3rd year when I first went to Beacon, and almost won the Vytal Festival.

The sound of a sniper rifle boomed from a nearby building.

The huntress barely evaded the first round.

The huntsmen in a cocky demeanor block the bullet only to be knocked back by a fiery blast.

I'm given breathing room to counterattack. Only, I want to even the odds even more.

I tossed a vial of ice dust in the air.

The third bullet struck the ice dust as fire and ice bathed the park in a burning smokescreen.

I will admit, it hurts like hell. But the mask helps filter out the worst, unlike the huntsman couple who are inhaling the scorning air.

At least I no longer needed to worry about being fired upon.

I heard the sound of men dropping from beyond the steam and knew Martha was doing her part.

All that is left is my end. While the couple is still distracted I attack the weakest link.

The woman didn't even defend herself as I crashed a heavy strike onto her skull.

She fell backward. Her aura flickers but didn't break.

I instinctively duck under a mace and get low to the ground.

As he finished the swing, I swept at his legs and he came crashing into the ground. In the same instant, I resume targeting the weak link. I leap from my low stance with Omen ready. She barely brought her whip-sword to defend herself.

For several seconds, she successfully deflected all my strikes despite the blood gushing out of her head.

She's less weak than she appears.

I predicted the huntsmen would've picked himself up by now.

I stopped the relentless attack.

I used part of my aura to backflip. His scream of rage fills my ears as he bursts past me.

If we were to connect, I would lose both my aura and my back.

I landed perfectly on the sidewalk as I looked up to see the Huntsmen help the injured Huntress.

The smoke finally started to clear out and I can clearly see the carnage around us.

You still got it, Martha.

"Beaufort!" She panicked," Everyone died."

"That shouldn't be possible," He scanned the park," We have 24 men station here. She shouldn't even be able to take out all of them so quickly."

"You said it yourself, Her gun is meant to kill Alphas. How do you think a human body, aura less or not, will react if a single bullet hits?" I taunted," Your Militias are an insult to the real professionals. Now how could you fight her and me, who has killed big game Huntsmen better than you two ."

"They were only doing their job!"

"And I was enjoying family time. Maybe if you didn't stick your nose where it didn't belong, We could have gone our separate ways."

I weave around the couple as they attack at once. Then I avoided the whip as it attempted to hold me in place.

Only for a shield moving at lightning speed to ram full force into my face.

I flinched.

He kept attacking me and all I hear are sonic booms.

Black spots fill my vision and blood leaks out of my lips. I came to my senses enough to block a left swing. Even as the mace barrel passed the speed of sound, I reacted. My blade snapped and it hit me right in the stomach. My knees weakened and I felt his shield rapidly rising to meet my chin.

I didn't feel the ground beneath my feet for a few seconds. As I fall the tight embrace of thorns surrounds and slams me into the ground. She pulled out the gun-dagger and pointed it at my face.

"If you struggle, I'll tighten the bound."

Well, I guess they caught me.

Martha, A little help?

"By the name of the Winchester family-" Martha helped to shut him up.

He deflected the single round.

"Hun! Find the other bitch!" The huntress ordered," I got her under control."

Another round fire and she moves her head out of the way.

I'll take that back. You-

The bullet ricochets off several surfaces and into the back of the huntsmen's head. He was knocked out cold with a depleted aura.

-are a valuable asset to the tribe.

The shards dig into my last amount of aura the longer I'm held down. I know how to break out of the bound but I would have to kill this wretch.

I focus on that damnable curse.

* * *

**Martha PoV**

* * *

Oh look, Raven turned into a raven. I hadn't seen that in a while. And I'm still waiting on an explanation because I'm sure Raven isn't some weird breed of Faunus, I think?

I looked behind me and saw Akame set at the back of the room. Her hands trace the wood floor with a bored visage.

She didn't even seem to react to intense gunfire or the scream of people dying. She just sat in the same spot I told her to stay, waiting for this to be over. Maybe Akame is more than just a prodigy.

I refocus on the fight as Alice was taken off guard by Raven transformation. I then killed the nearby guard because I didn't want anyone to witness her transformation. Sorry, Alice. But you saw Raven transformation and that alone means you have to die. Only the trusted and the dead should know.

The fight carries on with Raven dominating Alice. A quick chop at the hand holding the gun-knife knocked it to the ground and a pommel to the chest sent her flying back.

I slow my breathing and focus.

I pull the trigger.

I focus on the bullet as it leaves the barrel.

I can feel part of my aura becoming linked to the bullet.

I become the bullet and time slows.

I adjusted myself to aim at one specific area of the opponent.

I roared past Raven by mere centimeters.

I disarmed the huntress.

I felt myself return to reality as if I just came out of a car crash. It's a powerful semblance for a sharpshooter but the whiplash is annoying to deal with and impossible to use for guns with a high rate of fire.

She disarmed in a literal sense. I removed the sword and everything below her elbow. I couldn't catch the exchange between Raven and Alice but I assume she begged for her life before she was painlessly killed.

I surveyed the damage we caused and surpassed the image of those dead bodies. For those I love, I must forsake my vow. Because the tribe has given me everything.

Almost everything since no one is insane enough to go after him even with all the lien in the world. I already accepted the futility of seeing my son again.

Assuming he is still alive.

"Are we done yet," She asked dryly.

Yes, I think we are," I scan the park to locate any more hostiles and sighed.

Umber.

How can I explain to Akame that Umber is never coming back?

"Nana, Why are you sad?" She asked curiously.

"Akame, I must tell you the bad news. Umber may never come back."

I waited for Akame to ask further or deny it. Umber and Akame relationship is one-sided but they got along. Akame kept her usual aloofness while Umber goes over the top.

"That's fine. I wish Umber the best of luck," She said without hesitation.

I raised a brow. She's too accepting of the situation.

Before I could press her for clarification, Raven arrived out of a portal.

I can't see her eyes but it bore into me.

"Martha Krystal Black, Get in the damn portal," She opened another portal after closing the first one.

"Yes ma'am," I ran into the portal without hesitation.

As I look around, I notice the campground.

Why is everyone in their best funeral attire?

Raven walked out of the portal with Akame in her arms.

If I wasn't too focused on the funeral proceeding, I would cheer for Raven finally holding her own child in her arms. The last time I saw Raven hold Akame like a real mother is back when she was still two. Nowadays, if Raven ever holds Akame is when she is learning how to grapple.

"What is going on here!?" Raven voices with malice. She quickly composed herself.

"A funeral boss!"

"Shay, Why is there a funeral?" She asked the ashy blonde.

"Flax wanted to swindle a whole town. There is a betting pool going on right now on whether she succeeds or dies trying," Shay chuckled," I betted 50 liens she got caught and escaped."

"If you didn't notice the blood on me and Akame, The whole town is now alerted," She reasoned," Her survival is her own responsibility."

Raven gently put Akame down as I sweatdropped. She's still going to save Flax regardless. Flax has been saved on multiple occasions despite the 'one save rule'. All she needs is a workaround like Flax just so 'happens' to be in the area and the stray sword swing 'accidentally' cuts the noose.

But unless Flax could pull a million lien out of thin air, I doubt punishment could be evaded. The downside is that Flax has a particular method that gives the whole camp the wrong idea.

Besides, Flax and I help run the tribe on Raven's behalf. Flax was a manager who dealt with rowdier and more disrespectful employees. She manages the day to day operations from relocation to maintenance. Even if she's drunk which is impressive since I never met an alcoholic that retained high cognitive functions. While I handle chores and cooking because, without me, we might end up eating rocks and contracting cholera.

"I'll clean Akame up," I volunteered.

"No, You have done enough," She turns towards me," Go do something else."

There is a silver lining to what happened today. Raven becomes a mother when Akame is put in direct danger.

"Shay."

"You are in charge of watching Akame."

"Yes, great leader!"

Shay!? That pervert that won't stop flirting with anything remotely feminine!

"Hey! I know that look! I don't mess with dangerous games," Shay waved his fist in the air," Especially not underage."

I don't care. I feel insulted that he's watching over Akame.

Shady Man! Of all people.

"Raven, but-"

"I trust Mann with my child more than you right now," She hissed back," Go to your tent and think about what you did. I have a funeral to attend."

"WE SHALL THE SAME TENT!" I yelled back.

"Leave!"

I stormed off and grabbed a handful of ammo for my sniper rifle. I open the wooden gate and wander into the wilderness.

Akame doesn't deserve to be with a mother like her.

* * *

**Several hours later**

**Qrow PoV**

* * *

I finally found one. I slowly shifted along the branches as I observed one of Raven's tribe members go on a Grimm hunting spree.

It took me a while and many false leads to find them.

I flew away and found a clearing for me to transform.

I open my scroll and dial Oz.

"Oz," I called," I found Raven."

Three simple words and I can bring her home. Hell, Even Glinda wanted to save Akame by any means necessary.

"Good, Where are you? We must contact nearby Authorities before they move again," He responded promptly.

"Well, that's going to be a problem. I'm in the Myrtle region and the locals, as well as the entire region, are on lockdown," I sighed knowing that there was zero chance that I can just walk in and snatch Akame.

"Qrow, Summer is en route to deal with the Hydra in a few hours. I want you to keep an eye on the tribe until the Grimm is dealt with and we can rally the local huntsmans," He ordered.

"Understood Oz," I hung up and got back to spying.

I haven't seen Akame in years. Whenever I come close, Raven is always there to stop me. Last time, I caught a hint of a small girl with black hair before that lady chased me off with those extremely accurate rounds. When I gave it another shot, Raven chased me away with a handful of criminals shooting at anything that resembled a blackbird.

Figure she has a crew of loyalists that would slit their own mother's throats if asked to. I did recognize Aoki and Shay from before we left for Beacon. They definitely know about our transformation.

What would I kill for a drink right now? But gotta stay sober for this one.

You know when you think about it, where do my flask, weapon, and human-size apparel go when I'm a crow. Screw it, Magic doesn't make sense.

That lady finally let off some steam once she ran out of bullets. I could use her to get inside the base, it was obvious some bad blood happened inside.

I decided to forgo waiting for backup and talk to the lady. She doesn't look half bad anyway. A bit of my old charm should do the trick.

I landed behind a tree and changed back. I slick my hair back and checked my breath.

I then step out and sidestep a knife.

She drew more knives from underneath her skirt and was ready for me.

Great, I got a fiesty one.

* * *

**Myrtle Town**

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Any last words animal," Beaufort tried his best to subdue his anger.

He was the one that saved her from the angry mob but now he felt that he would be the one to tear her in half with his bare hands for being a scummy animal and being part of the tribe that killed his wife. He has the key to her cell around his neck. The Faunus is auraless and no threat to him as she leans against the far wall of the cell.

"What wrong big guy," She smiled through broken teeth and swollen lips," E-ever heard what happens when you cross a corvid. You get murdered."

"..."

"Tough crowd, No need for unkindness or crazy conspiracies. It was a bad omen trying to fight her," She laughed dryly remembering the fight," And a bad omen for your town too."

"Do you really want me to test if you have nine lives?"

"Pry those bars open and give yourself a good time big boy. Your wife is dead and now you're single," She insulted him while eyeing the key around his neck," Meow meow~"

"I have standards, you filthy beast," He roared," You are going to die."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll dedicate the rest of my life to eliminating your kind and your tribe. Just like what my ancestors have done," He promised.

"And how long has that been?" She got up and grabbed the bars. Enticing him with her smirk.

He rushed to the ceiling door and yanked both arms toward him. Flaxen face slammed against the bars, fracturing her cheekbone and knocking a few teeth's out.

She falls back. Flaxen lay on the dirty concrete floor unmoving.

"I'm done here," The Winchester stormed out the room looking for the magistrate to relieve him.

Flaxen lies motionless on the floor until she cracks a pained moan and pulls herself up.

She could hear the heated argument between the huntsmen and the magistrate. Flax knew she must make it quick.

Five minutes later, The town magistrate and the huntsmen ran into the cell room to find the prisoner gone as well as her belongings.

Barely a minute later, the whole town was alerted.

Ten minutes later, A body of a militia captain was found in an alleyway with her uniform gone as well as her scroll. On the scroll was the address to where all the hired huntsmen's are staying.

Five minutes later, the Winchester hotel room was broken into and set on fire with the son barely escaping alive. Shortly after, witnesses and first responders spotted a woman in uniform saving a little girl from the fire.

Another five minutes past and Flax carries an unconscious Umber out the now unguarded front gate of Myrtle as the original gate security, huntsmen-in-training were racing to save the town people from false reports of Grimm in the harbor.

Flax destroys the captain scroll as she heads to the nearest farm. She knew for sure that the Faunus outside the town would hide her.

'People of similar struggle must stick together after all,' She smiles.

In under 30 minutes, Flaxen escapes the town with several thousand liens, Umber, and more reason for the town of Myrtle to despise Faunus.

* * *

A chance at a pardon?

Rescue her son?

Put an end to an infamous assassin.

Give Akame a better life.

All with the backing of her sworn enemy and a shady provider?

All she had to do was betray Raven and the others.

It all seems too good to be true. Especially since the man that told her is Raven's brother.

Raven and Martha had her disagreements before but betrayal isn't something she is willing to do again.

'Yet, the opportunity is enticing. If I do this and I'm doublecross, I can at least save Akame,' Martha hopes.

Martha can't explain it but every fiber of her body wants to help the girl. She doesn't feel the same deep affection with Umber, but Akame is special to her.

'No,' She thought to herself,'I can't tell Raven about this. If things go south, I will need a backup plan.'

She walked into the campground as it was being dismantled. She shook her head at the tombstone with her best friend's name on it. The former assassin knows that no one can get rid of Flax that easily.

Martha scans the area until she lays eyes on her leader watching Akame having an eat off against Shay and Akame winning.

"I deserve an apology," an irritated Raven demanded. Martha turns around to come face to face with the bandit leader who has her arms folded.

"An apology?"

"Yes, An apology. I allow you to do whatever you think will benefit my child and she almost got taken away."

"This is the most you ever care for her. You always acted like she was a tool for you. Your daughter doesn't even put any affection into calling you mom."

"I do care about Akame!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the whole camp.

The former huntress beckoned the former assassin to follow her somewhere private.

The two arrive outside the gate where Raven told the guards to help pack up the camp while she spoke with Martha.

"If you just apologize for acting like a drama queen, I'll forgive you for endangering Akame."

"I'm sorry Rave," She answered," But my point still stands. I don't think Akame should be part of all this."

"What I want from my daughter is part of a tradition. She is strong and will one day become stronger than me," Raven retorted proudly," The strong survive and the weak dies. The day Akame proved to be worthy of leading the tribe is when I'm too weak."

"Really? That wasn't the tribe's original motive was it?"

"Old motives are long gone when we were betrayed almost 70 years ago. Except for maybe Vacuo, the other kingdoms and schools can burn in its hypocrisy," Raven recalled," If Akame isn't going to be leading us. She will be a pawn for others. The Branwen will never be pawned for others ever again."

"Rave, What are you talking about? I can get a straighter answer off a maze compared to you," Martha complains," What other people? What bigger war?"

"They are forbidden knowledge I wish I never learned. It's better if you never know and no amount of alcohol can erase it," Raven spoke cryptically," I can not afford to have Akame getting killed for this useless world."

"Ignoring your delusions."

"They are not delusions."

"We are nothing more than criminals."

"And you're acting like you have a moral high ground. When you are just as awful as us."

"Not anymore."

"Those bodies in town say otherwise."

Silenced reign between the two for a few moments.

"Rave, There is more to life than this. I gave up that life because of it and you ran right back, " Martha pleaded.

"I have a responsibility to the family that raised me and you have a responsibility to the tribe that took you in and respect your wishes. So I want you to respect mine," Raven turned her head at a particular bush.

"And I am grateful for it," She crosses her arms and breath in.

"I'm keeping secrets because your life is better off not knowing. The original goal of our tribe was too ambitious, too naive, and most of the original Branwen is dead because of it. We die for the sake of others with no benefit to us," Raven recollects the tribe history," We never dealt in human trafficking nor look down on our Faunus brethren because we work to end slavery decades ago. We kept the vast majority of the Mistral army on the continent because we are willing to do anything for the end result during the Great War but at the cost of my people. Our home region has been burned down and our name forever tarnished! Yet, When the war ended, Vale...No, He pretended to never make any dealings with us and as a result, we got nothing out of it. He made his choice to cast us aside for our enemies' cooperation. Now we aren't given much of a choice but to lash out. I fear that Akame and I are the only ones left to uphold the family and avoid a war bigger than ourselves. Kindness and charity did nothing but get more of us killed but survival and strength is the reason why this tribe still exists."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I can smell Akame from here," Raven noise twitched," Beef noodle has a distinctive smell, my daughter."

Akame stepped out of the bush.

"Sorry mom, I'll try my best not to get caught next time," Akame nodded. She walks into the gate as her mind swirls with more questions than answers.

'It still doesn't excuse her action of harming the innocent and taking me away from my sister,' Akame thought to herself,'Even if the tribe were once morally right, their actions now are pure evil. My plan remains the same. But there are people worth saving from that fate.'

* * *

Meanwhile, A bloody but bandaged Flax jumped off a wagon with Umber in tow.

The farmer counted the lien in his hands and waved them off. He grumbled under his breath knowing that the lien is barely enough for him to escape with his family.

"Thank you for sticking it to that town lady! Hey! If your people need to burn Myrtle to the ground, Give us folks a heads up," He smiles.

"Sure! Fuck those humans garbage am I right?" She tries to smile knowing that all her stolen lien is now gone. The man rode away in his horse-drawn cart filled with hay.

"I-I'm a human nanny."

"You're not garbage."

"Oh, Are you still hurt?" The girl asked," Why don't you have an aura?"

"And get eaten by Grimm? I'm not meant to be a fighter. Besides, Aura could make trained professionals sense me and my intent easier. Plus, Someone without aura would be taken less seriously."

The two continue their walk back home.

"But nanny, What the point if my aura is weak?"

"To die for the tribe," Flax said honestly," Weakness is a mindset. Dedication and hard work can get you far so long as you keep trying."

Flax's voice shook and her hand tightened.

"Umber, Our leader will have a talk with you. Try your best to keep a strong face. I'll leave out the part where you save that little runt ass," Flax sighed heavily," Next time, If you have a choice, always choose the tribe, Raven, and Akame in that order. Never go against it ever again. If you weren't still a child, She would have killed you for breaking all three."

"I-I-", the Girl stuttered," I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Flax rub Umber head," But prove it with action from this day forth."

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

"YOU ARE A FAILURE!" Raven stood over a sobbing child," I saw everything, Karolina. Loyalty comes first! Family comes first! The tribe comes first!"

Umber was warned but she wasn't prepared for the malice displayed by the women she idolized. The tribe members who were packing the last of the essentials onto vehicles give Umber a sympathetic look.

"If you were so quick to run off with strangers, You should never be part of this family!"

Raven made no attempt to physically harm Umber but the verbal assault was enough to frighten the child. It was even enough to make the older adults shiver.

"You are no longer allowed near Akame until I deem it so," She yelled.

"B-but I'm sorry," Umber trails off.

"I'll give you a deal. I will never allow you to return back to the tribe if you pull something like that again," Raven retorted coldly," Get out of my sight."

She turns her back on the sobbing girl. The Faunus nanny scooped up the child despite her protest and carried her to a nearby trunk.

She set Umber in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Give it time, She'll forgive you."

Flaxen tried her best to stay conscious as she drew ragged breaths. She set in the passenger seat with a painful grunt.

"Need another dose?" Shay D. Mann, the driver, asked.

"This isn't the worst beating I had Shady," She said as Ketamine and other drugs meant to ease the pain flow through her body.

"You look like an unsexy mummy Flax," He joked.

"Oí! You comedian," Flax yawned," Say I look like crap next time when a kid is on board fucking pervert."

The tribe was given the go-ahead to move. Trunks, cars, and various motor vehicles roar to life as they speed down the road toward their new destination.

"Right, let's get out of here before they retaliate," Shay informed," Just sleep you two. You both have a long day."

He looks over to see the child and caretaker have fallen asleep as the sun has yet to fully set.

Meanwhile, Raven opens a portal to the next destination.

She focuses her semblance and opens a portal large enough for the whole tribe plus Vehicles to pass through.

"Akame, How do you feel about Umber coming back?"

The former assassin stared at the vehicles as they entered the portal and spotted the sleeping form of her follower.

"She should never return," Akame monotone.

Akame hid her true emotion knowing that agreeing with her mother is the best course. She doesn't feel anger or disappointment toward Umber. She only pities her.

"There are three types of loyalists you should trust. Loyal from the very beginning. Loyal because they have nowhere else to go, and the third is questionable but loyal because you have what they want."

"Umber is loyal from the very beginning?"

"And that is why I'm deeply disappointed in her. One of these days, She will be your responsibility to command. Whether she dies or lives is up to you and either decision she would be happy to follow," Raven explained.

Raven looks toward the tree line and tense. Flocks of birds flew into the skies and the forest became deadly quiet.

Akame can sense it herself. She knew what it pointed towards.

Intruders are fast approaching.

Raven picked up Akame in an instant and ran into the portal.

"Hurry it up! They're coming!" She ordered and the rest of the tribe raced into the portal.

It wasn't a moment too soon as dozens of Bullheads appeared over the tree lines with a handful of huntsmen coming out of the forest.

The first huntsmen to arrive was a woman in a white hood. She caught only a second of the portal before it closed, leaving behind scraps and tire marks.

"I miss her," She whispered," I miss them."

"I bet there are three different meanings," Qrow places a hand on Summer shoulder," We miss the chance to capture them and I miss my little niece."

"I miss Raven too."

"A lot of people miss their friends and loved ones. And her criminal gang made sure that a lot of people are going to miss a lot more. Raven is gone and she is never coming back," Qrow spoke truthfully," I already accepted it."

Summer didn't want to speak.

"Let's head home, Sum. The kids and Tai are waiting for us."

* * *

The tribe has made a temporary camp for the night. The larger vehicles form an eclipse around the smaller vehicles and tents in the center.

Raven spoke with the tribe member originally stationed near Argus while her daughter sneaks away.

Akame wasn't planning to run away from the tribe. It was too early to do that. Instead, she grabbed a warm blanket.

The cold northern wind bites into her skin. While the snow underneath crunched with each step. But she didn't care even as blackbirds circle above the camp, barely out of sight in the star-filled skies.

She remembers the finer details of the trunk and the license.

"Hey, Akame! Isn't it past your bedtime?" A bandit keeping watch asked.

Akame ignored him and found her target.

She found the door unlocked and quietly opened it. The inside of the trunk was nice and warm with 2 out of the 3 occupants having a blanket.

Shay used a leather jacket as a stand-in cover while he snoozes rhythmically.

Akame looks at the blanket she intends to give Umber. She briefly considered what she could do before wrapping the blanket around the man.

She then quickly made her way to the back.

"Umber, Get your head up," She said softly," It's bad for your neck if you don't have a pillow."

"W-wha-?" The girl yawned as her head was lifted up, and Akame scooted closer. Akame lay Umber's head on her lap.

"Sleep," Akame began to rest her eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Umber squirmed.

"I'm happy you left," She responded to the now teary-eyed Umber.

Akame realized she was about to make Umber weep hurry to think of anything to calm her down before she woke up the adults. The former assassin cursed the still apparent lack of people skills.

"What I meant is that I want you to choose what your heart wants."

"Serving you is what I want."

"I want a friend," Akame responded," I don't want a subordinate, I want someone capable of making their own choices. You have a mind of your own, use it."

Umber digressed the words. She wasn't sure if Akame even answered why she wanted her gone.

"Sometimes, I think you are older than me even if I'm the oldest," She wondered.

"Maybe I am," Akame smiles as Umber finally falls asleep," All the more reason to get out of here."

Akame wanted nothing more but to return home. She wanted to live a normal childhood void of killing and war. But as she creates an obedient, prodigious persona for her mother, She will patiently wait for the right time to strike.

It is the same as any assassination.

Prepare beforehand.

Remove all emotions.

Focus on the target.

Be aware of your peripheral.

Avoid unnecessary collateral.

Pick the right time.

Eliminate.

* * *

**A/N: Jesus, That has been a long time since I last updated. Basically, I lost my drive to work on my fanfic and only quarantined the reason why I continue. Luckily, I do keep a file specifically for story planning and even then I changed a lot of things if I were to post this months ago. One of which is that I decide to give the Branwen tribe members personality beyond being bad guys. Especially the OC's like Martha and Flaxen. Again, Martha isn't a reincarnation. I already hinted why Martha cares so much for Akame.**

**Akame will have her own team and I have revealed who they are. Fun fact, I originally wanted Neo to be on Akame's side so the name could be AKNE. Then I decided against it because Neo is having plenty of screen time and importances to the canon while characters like the Malachite twins, Vernal, and the spring maiden already serve their story purpose and out of those four potential team members, one of them will die and it even possible for another to take their name. Example is Umber renaming herself Vernal to match up with the canon story, stuff like that.**

**AkamexJaune. I can see it happening but unlike Tatsumi who is naive and ignorant of the evils in the Capital, He is still strong as proven by his fight against the Earth Dragon. Jaune is an untrained Tatsumi with the possible advantage Jaune has is his leadership skill.**


	5. Chapter 3: Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist p2

**Chapter 3: Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist p2**

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this trend continues becau****se I have an interest in writing again.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Raven's and Summer relationship that would mirror Ruby and Akame in the future.**

**I'm certain Ruby is capable of killing people if they're pure evil like Cinder as of recent volumes. But killing Cinder is a no-brainer.**

**Although, I still have a pet-peeve with how in Vol 2 they didn't touch on team RWBY tossing White Fang members off a speeding train and onto Grimm. They straight up killed people, no matter how you look at it.**

**Unlike Ruby, It wouldn't take much reason for Akame to start killing people if they present a clear and immediate threat to those she loves.**

**I want to write a long chapter but decided on speed over quantity for this one. I still need to resolve a few plot points for this story arc and each chapter is just closing them out.**

* * *

A single soul can alter the world around them in unexpected ways.

The Spring Maiden would have met the Branwen Tribe at a later date, an even more broken child. As she no longer has a will to live. She found relief knowing the women she trusted the most have finally freed her.

The most faithful bandit would have met her end by a power-hungry maiden. She died knowing her role is completed. Yet, as she looked upon Raven's face one last time, She wished she could have done more.

The twins are insignificant. Whether they live or die during the fall of Beacon doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They were mere bouncers in their father's nightclub enjoying a mundane life with the occasional bar fights.

Now their path will cross and each of their destiny is rewritten. Sadly, Death and hardship still follow Akame as it will claim those she loves. Whether it's a direct result of her actions or her mere presence.

* * *

The little girls look up at their savior. A monster who's more frightening than the monsters that kidnapped them.

She wordlessly slices the rope binding them together and opens a portal.

"Go to your mother, She's worried sick," Raven spoke with her back turned," You don't want to see what's going to happen next."

The twins got up but not before the bravest of the two thank the former huntress.

"Thank you miss," Melanie, the bravest sister, quivered.

"Learn to defend yourself next time instead of being a burden," Raven lectures," Tell your mother I won't be doing this a second time."

As the twins walked into the portal, they were quickly embraced by their mother.

Meanwhile, Raven stares in disgust at the last remaining henchmen.

She wasn't disgusted by the men's actions to kidnap defenseless little girls. She considers it a wake up call to those pampered princesses to rely on their own strength instead of the strength of others like their spineless mother.

She was angry with how easy it was to take down three of Salem's men. Raven was mentally scratching her head at how these three imbeciles could get in Salem's good grace. Whenever Raven fought against one of Salem's lackeys, It was always one of the toughest fights of her life.

The surviving man was young and dressed like a common street rat. He kept a smile on his face as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Why did you fall so easily," Raven sneered.

"Because, Our Goddess came to observe," He coughed before finally succumbing to his wounds.

The bandit leader immediately decides to forgo beheading them for the reward money. There is nothing in the world that is worth facing her.

"**Stop."**

Raven froze.

She felt the presence of Grimm. But it wasn't the animalistic growls of the standard Beowulf's or Ursus.

She saw a single orb with thin tentacles lazily dragging on the ground.

Humans like moans haunt the air as footsteps of bipedal creatures prowl through the forest.

"**For a woman preaching strength," **the orb said," **It would be ironic if you die without a fight."**

Raven can't speak. She can't move. She can't even stand as her legs give out from underneath her.

'I don't want to die here. I don't want to die like this,' She mentally screamed yet another part of her wants to give up,'It's useless. Useless to continue living. I don't want to do anything anymore. There is no future. We can't fight her.'

"**I came here with a proposal,"** Salem requested," **I allow you to carry on with your lifestyle if you answer my question. Why does Ozpin take a keen interest in your daughter? The child with a strange soul?"**

By sheer willpower, Raven apathy evaporated and she lunged at the voice. Only to fall face-first into the ground, her willpower disappearing once again.

"I will not involve her in your war!" Raven hissed," Neither will I."

"**On the contrary, it is only a passing interest. I don't care what your people do so long as you stay out of my way. These pillagings and destruction of human lives are merely helping my cause, sowing more hate and fear throughout the world. I thank you for playing a small role in this conflict."**

Raven still can't move but the effect of those humanoid Grimms kept her from speaking beyond small moans.

"**I want to see your daughter with my own eyes and you will take me to her," **Salem's voice put the bandit on edge as she now focuses her last willpower to escape.

Her mind becomes a maze as her concentration is clouded by the feeling of apathy. Yet, She has to do something, anything. She can't imagine what would happen if Salem takes her away. What form of torture and manipulation would the Grimm queen put her through?

Finally, a single thought came to her and in response, a portal opened.

* * *

A white cloak blends into the white fog.

Silver spear shifting between a longsword and a sniper rifle.

Her eyes hardened at the sight of Grimm but softened seeing her old friend.

"Raven," She spoke under bated breath.

A silver wave of light spread throughout the forest destroying all the Grimm. Including those hidden far beyond the Apathy.

Meanwhile, Salem sees a brief glimpse of the silver eye warrior before the seers were destroyed alongside the other Grimm.

She sighed in disappointment at the last bit of fight Raven had. Even when surrounded by Apathy Grimm's meant to keep the bandit unable to think.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Salem spoke respectfully," Even when pushed against the blink of defeat, Humanity always finds a way."

Back at the forest, Raven felt soft hands pull her up.

"Raven," Summer's soothing voice hid malicious intent.

The bandit stood on her own two feet before she twisted her body sideways to allow Summer leg to pass.

"Crafty little brat," Raven growled. She locked the silver-eyed warrior outstretched leg with both arms and pulled.

Summer found herself suddenly flying through the forest. She adjusted herself to land both feet on the side of a tree, then she launched toward Raven like a missile.

Summer lands a full-force punch into Raven cheek. The bandit slid across the ground, hitting rocks and twigs.

"We haven't talked*cough," Raven coughed out blood," To each other in six years and this is how you welcome me?"

"I have a lot of pent-up frustration dealing with you Rave!" Summer Rose tosses her weapon aside," And as your leader, I need to teach you a lesson."

"Fine," Raven unlatches Omen and her mask. She sets them near a boulder," Get it out of your system. It is the least I can offer you."

"The only rules are no aura unless we plan to fight another round," Summer raises her fist like a boxer.

"And until one of us surrenders," Raven got into a Mistralian martial art stance," Or drop unconscious."

The two women charge at each other and exchange blows.

"You shouldn't have left!" Summer threw a left hook.

"What choice do I have?!" Raven counter by targeting the upper arm.

Summer stumbled back grabbing her left arm.

She gritted her teeth but kept a determined expression on her friend.

"That lying wizard would lie and order us to our death. We are puppets to him," Raven snarled.

"This isn't about that! I don't care about Ozpin's war!" Summer engaged," It is about abandoning your husband! It's about abandoning your daughter! You even separated the twins! You abandon us!"

Raven remains on the defensive by choice.

An open palm strike deflected an uppercut. Raven used an elbow block to meet Summer's high kick. More fury of punches counters with precise strikes to Summer forearm and upper arms. Raven takes advantage of Summer's shorter reach by simply leaning back.

But as Summer unrelenting attacks continue, She found it more difficult to block or evade. Summer attacks were equivalent to a living dart, weaving in and out of Raven defense and vulnerability.

"You should have stayed Raven," Summer roared," I am not asking you to listen to Ozpin. I'm asking you to bring Akame and yourself home."

"And leave my people to die?!" Raven had enough and shot a hand out to grab Summer's throat.

Summer felt a stinging sensation on her back as she was slammed into another tree.

Gasping for air, She squirmed in Raven gasped. She could smell the blood of her recent kills on her arm.

"You don't understand I have a responsibility to my tribe. A tribe I rule over instead of being a pawn for him to discard. And a strong warrior like Akame is worthy to take my place as its next leader," Raven fiercely countered," I left because I'm not bound by false idealism you naive brat. I left because I understand a no-win situation."

Summer swings both legs up and locks the arm choking her.

Raven responded by punching Summer in the thigh.

It was too little, too late. Summer arch her back and an intense pain course through her veins. She releases the grin on Summer's neck and drops to her knees.

Raven decided to push through the pain of a broken arm. She continues assaulting Summer's leg with rapid, brutal haymakers in a single spot until the huntress softens the grip.

Raven painfully yank her arm out of the hold as Summer limps away.

Raven activates and focuses her aura on healing the broken arm while Summer did the same.

The two analyze each other's condition.

Raven shook the mended arm. She can't overpower Summer as easily anymore.

While Summer flexes her thoroughly tenderized leg. She can't outmaneuver Raven.

Wordlessly, the fight resumed.

* * *

Two hours and countless rounds later

* * *

The section of the forest in Yuma Pass the Huntress of team STRQ were fighting became indistinguishable from how historians would describe the first major battle between Vale and Mistral during the Great War. An entire tree has been uprooted and used as a baseball bat. While solid rock walls have body shaped imprints. There were small craters dotting the landscape as well as more body shape imprints. The two fighters even prolonged their fight by taking breaks to regenerate their aura.

"Rav-*huff*-en," She panted between breaths," If I win you have *huff* to come back home. I won't *huff* tell Ozpin about you."

Raven threw a weak jab that was sloppily sidestepped by a barely standing Rose.

"And what*cough," She tasted copper in her mouth," What about-Akame. Will she become *cough* a mere puppet for *huff* the old wizard?!"

Summer aimed a backhand only to nearly fall to the ground. It wasn't anywhere near hitting Raven.

"Let's take a breather *huff," Summer wanted to collapse but it would mean she'll lose the fight.

"Finally *huff* got it out of your system brat?" Raven winced.

"Yes," the silver-eyed warrior answers," Rave, Drop…first."

"No!"

They both hit the ground at the same time.

They didn't know how long they had been knocked unconscious. But when they woke up, the forest had darkened.

"Summer, Why hasn't Qrow arrived yet?"

"I left my scroll back at the hotel. I knew you were in trouble with how unstable the portal was. Secondly, I doubt I could wake Qrow on time since he just did a night op investigating Haven and how the Spring Maiden escapes," Summer explains," Thirdly, I could sense the Grimm on the other side."

The two women lifted themselves off the dirty ground and made their way to their weapon.

"Raven," Summer uttered," I-I'm starting to agree with how you view Ozpin."

Raven quickly put on her mask trying to act unsurprised.

"But I can't condone what you did," The righteous huntress raised her voice.

"I don't expect you to. I want you to hate me but yet you aren't here to seek justice and take my daughter away from me," Raven visage was hidden yet her tone betrayed her," What got you to change your mind?"

"I wanted to see your viewpoint in all of this and you're right. Remnant has been caught between their war for too long," Summer confirmed," But between Salem ultimate evil and Ozpin's greater good, I would still prefer his side."

"Of course you would," Raven narrows her eyes," You are his perfect huntress after all."

"Even if Salem can't be killed. She can be defeated and I will find a way to stop her," Summer exclaims.

"Foolishness," Raven accused," You are a fool, Summer. Ozpin spent thousands of years trying to stop her. What difference could you make?"

"I don't think Ozpin even has a plan besides stalling her. That's why I must find a way for the sake of everyone on Remnant."

"Enjoy your Martyrdom hero," The bandit shook her head," I will not save you this time."

"So...different topic," Summer whispers," How's Akame doing?"

"Improving each day," Raven smiles underneath the mask," I'm starting to see why you enjoy this mothering thing."

"You already know about Ruby right?"

"Yes, I come and visit once in a while," Raven admitted," And I think you are more fit to be Tai's wife."

"Oh thanks, Rave," Summer added," But I think you could be a good mother too."

"Doubtful," She counters," Even among my own they see me as more of Akame's boss. Akame doesn't even love me the same way she loves her nanny."

"Maybe you should try harder, show her more love and affection. You should sit down and get to know her. Try to see what she likes and doesn't like," Summer explains," Love and affection don't make you look weak. You have seen enough of the world to know a mother bird caring for her chick is normal."

"Of course you would know the love and affection of a mother," Raven huffed," I only felt the cold stare of my father."

"It's a natural instinct Raven," Summer relay," There is nothing wrong to ensure the best for your child. You know Raven, I would be harboring a fugitive if you come with me. Qrow wouldn't be happy either since he wants you arrested."

"They all try and I always escape," Raven bragged," Maybe the innocent little Rose got a criminal side. What a bad girl."

"I'm not a criminal! I just care about you," Summer ranted and changed the topic again before Raven decided to really tease her, "It seems like you also took care of Salem men. Thank you."

The Rose silver eyes wander over the bloody and mutilated bodies.

"They were too easy."

"Good job anyway, I would have done the same."

"The general public wouldn't like the image of the world's greatest huntress killing people."

"Salem's henchmen are an exception. A secretive exception," Summer promptly added," Speaking of Salem. Why did she appear to you?"

Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

"Akame is a prodigy," She said," I'm not saying this because I'm her mother. I really mean she will be stronger than me. That's why Ozpin wants her the same way he scouted Qrow and me."

The bandit left out the part about Akame having a strange soul.

"Oh, I understand completely," Summer stares down," Qrow lies to Ozpin. He lied about Ruby having silver eyes."

The weight of those words hit the black bird like a Mammoth Grimm.

"He lied to Ozpin," Raven repeated," Qrow, the most loyal, lies to Ozpin. Qrow lied to him. Qrow did something disloyal."

"A-are you okay?" Summer asks her short-circuited friend.

"Summer, Finding the Spring Maiden playing with Akame is more likely," Raven compared," It seems like Ozpin doesn't have a firm grasp with his bullshit. Why is that? I thought you wanted Ruby to grow up like you."

"I don't know anymore," Summer shook," I don't want her to waste her life in vain."

"Yet, if you do nothing things could get worse. I want the same for Akame too. I also hope Yang doesn't fall for Ozpin manipulation. As a matter of fact, I heard Ozpin was attempting to use Yang as a catalyst to find me," Raven revealed.

"I know," Summer growled," And I hate him for it. You may be a liability to him but you are still my family and my teammate. He shouldn't have done something so intrusive."

"I'm glad you are seeing the big picture," Raven stroll towards the bodies and remove a bag," It's time for you to leave. You can't fight me alone and I'm well-rested enough to escape."

"I guess so," Summer brushed off her cloak now stained with grass, dirt, and blood," One last thing If anything happens to me make sure the family and Qrow are okay."

"I'll ask you the same if something happens to me," Raven admits," I can't be forgiven in the eyes of the law, Sum. If I or the tribe dies before Akame can come of age, She is free to choose her own path so long as that path doesn't sacrifice her freedom."

"This isn't going to be the last time we see each other Rave," Summer smiles brightly.

"Cut that smile Summer," Raven opened a portal back to Qrow," We are both too strong to die."

"It's time to say goodbye," Summer waves goodbye as she walks into the portal," Please take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Summer."

Unfortunately for the huntress of team STRQ, This is the second to last time they will see each other.

* * *

Summer stepped out of the portal with a bad limp.

"Ouch," She grimaced," Always the same spot."

The huntress straightened herself and hurried toward the hotel before some people noticed her. She cursed the PR campaign Ozpin and his inner circle did. She was never in it for fame or fortune, Summer only wanted to help people.

By the time he made it to the hotel room, She caught the attention of bewildered employees and guests.

"Is that Summer Rose?"

"Why does she look so beat up?"

"Do you think she'll sign an autograph?"

The huntress quickened her pace into a full-on sprint as she left trails of white rose petals behind her. She took the back rooms and the emergency stairs to reach the top floor.

Their hotel room was the best suite in Mistral and at the same time one of the safest. It would normally be served to wealthy guests on the level of the Schnee's but since Summer has built her fame from dealing with the impossible, the room was free.

When she finally reaches her room, Summer rushes in and closes the door behind her.

"Summer!" Qrow grabbed the smaller huntress shoulders," Where were you? Why do you look like this? Who beat you up? Who's the bastard you want me to kill?"

The aging man was still wearing the clothes from last night's mission. Summer knows he recently woke up by his unbrushed hair, being sober, and bad breath.

"Qrow! Calm down!" Summer raised her hands defensively," Raven needed my help and we got into a fistfight afterward."

The frantic bird calms his feathers.

"You lose a fistfight?" Qrow understood the situation," You know what, I'm going back to bed. A good night's rest could fix everything but a hangover."

"I didn't lose, It was a draw!" Summer defended," And drink more water to deal with a hangover!"

"Here, Your scroll has 50 miss calls," Qrow handed over the device," The housewife won't shut up!"

Summer looked into the mirror and decided she needed to prep herself first before her husband and kids saw how beaten up she was.

* * *

Raven PoV

* * *

By the ancestors, Tai taught Summer well. How could that tiny frame of her crack my ribs?

My aura has been stretched to its limit and I barely have enough to open two more portals. For now, whatever injury she inflicted, It has to heal the old fashion way until my aura recovers.

That little brat...I'm proud of her. She has grown so much since we first met. Tai, I hope you're happy. You should have proposed to her first.

Why can't I be related to her instead of Qrow?

I shoo away some wolves trying to make a meal and continue to collect my reward and place them in the bag.

The distance howl of Beowulf's reach my ears. I didn't want to see another Grimm because of today. I quickly open a portal and step into the portal.

Milly welcomes me back and I toss her the bag. She looked inside it and nodded to one of her henchmen.

A woman with fox ears handed me the card containing the money. I know they wouldn't cheat me because they still have to keep up a good reputation.

"I didn't expect you to be beaten up this badly," Milly observes smugly," I thought these kidnappers are small fries."

"I got into a fight with Summer Rose."

That sentence alone ended Milly's smugness.

"Did you win?" She seemingly asks on behalf of the other curious patrons.

"Yes," I responded and was about to open a portal.

I thought it was going to be the end of our conversation until she opened her mouth.

"Raven," She spoke tentatively," I'm going to shut down our formal business talk real quick. Everyone, I need some space."

"Boss, You know how easily she can kill-," Milly lifted her hand and the bodyguard behind her stopped talking.

"I'm aware of that. But this is personal," Milly ordered and the bar was soon vacant.

I pull up a chair and remove my mask.

"Milly," I set Omen on the table," Why the sudden kindness?"

"You were a lot nicer back in the day."

And you were a lot skinnier.

"I would be nicer now if you didn't backstab me. If I wanted to I could split your head open with my bare hands," I spoke calmly," And believe me, I want to do it."

"I thought you hated your father?" She questions," I did you a favor. If he succeeded we would have too much heat on our hands."

"I wanted to kill him myself," I partially lied. I hated him but I respected what he was doing," Get to the point Milly Malachite. This is unlike you to drag out conversations."

"I want you to train my little girls," She answered with conviction," You are right about one thing. I'm a woman relying on the protection of others. If a team of veteran huntsmen came to my door right now, there's nothing I could do but surrender."

"What do you have to offer me?" I needed more details. There is always a clause to her dealings.

"I know how strong you are and how strong your daughter is," She listed," I want my twins to be strong or at least be able to defend themselves. The condition for this deal is that they have to train within my compound and I or an agent of mine will supervise it. I'll pay you, offer manpower, and even protection if you so desire. You're currently sleeping in an abandoned house with an overused mattress right? Located on Mistral South Side Outskirts?"

"I sometimes think your information gathering is omnipotent," I said impressively.

"You do realize before you kick out the last squatters. Those two drug addicts fuck each other daily on that very mattress you slept on?"

"Why did you reveal that?" I attempted to keep a straight face at her disturbing revelation. I'm still skeptical because this implies I'll be crashing at her place until my tribe is reformed. I haven't done that since we were kids. It's uncomfortable back then and even weirder now.

"Extra incentive," Milly offers a handshake while sliding wad of lien towards me," Deal?"

"Betray me one more time and I'll kill you," I reached across the table and shook her hand.

* * *

Once the business is done, I need to still find the Spring Maiden. It could be months or even years assuming the child doesn't get herself killed.

The skies are blanketed by stars and the roads are completely empty. I approach the old house to grab Akame and move into Milly mansion immediately.

As I got near I saw Flax and Akame with a little girl.

Akame was teaching her how to shoot a gun.

I specifically told Flax to only bring herself. I didn't want any unwanted guests. How much extra work I have to give Flax? I can't even physically punish her without it sounding perverted.

I walk beside Flax.

"Flax," She jumped," Who is that little girl?"

"Eep!" She yelped," Stop sneaking up on me! Hey, Why do you look like shit?"

I kept silent waiting for her answer.

Blond and green hair.

Green clothes.

Could it be?

"Eh, That little girl is Vernal," She dropped the bombshell," Can we keep her. I promise to take care of her."

"What's her last name?"

"Easter."

I looked at her and handed Flex the advance payment from Milly.

"W-what with all this money?!" She screamed happily. The Faunus eyes sparkled in delight.

"All is forgiven."

I can't believe everything has aligned in my favor for once.

* * *

**A/N: Let see…**

**Part 1 sets up the conflicts.**

**Part 2 resolves Summer and Raven's side of things.**

**Part 3 is the last part because I will wrap up the conflicts and set up the start of team AKME. It will be set directly after this chapter.**

**I'm going to do a time skip afterward and it is not going to be an immediate time skip, but around 4 years ****The only hint is that before the night ends, Akame will learn that all her actions have consequences.**

**About the story, We can only guess at the kind of relationship Summer and Raven had. But I believe they at least respected each other and their ideals.**

**I plan for team AKME to be rivals to team RWBY and I don't mean they hate each other's guts rivals.**

**A and R are obvious. Both are leaders, have a similar color scheme but are polar opposites in world views.**

**K and W will make sense once I write K backstory. K is also someone who could canonically beat W.**

**M and Y are good friends in this timeline and the sanity of their respective teams.**

**E and B is an interesting one. Because it deconstructs another flaw of the WF organization.**

**There are more author notes I wanted to add but I don't want to drag it out. Since I'll expand upon it in the story.**

**RR**


	6. Chapter 3:Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist p3

**Chapter 3:Arc 1: Traitor in the Mist p3**

* * *

**A/N: You are probably going to hate me. Final part of the story Arc and a time-skip right after.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**4 Months ago**

* * *

Ice...cold...pain.

"We need to head in."

I need to get stronger. I want to go home.

"Akame," Her voice barely registered in my numb ears," That's enough. I can't allow you to kill yourself."

"I-I can do it," I don't think she could hear me. I need to unlock my aura. I need every advantage I can get.

I can't even move my body.

"You truly exemplified being the rule of nature," She complimented," The strong survive and the weak perish."

I am nothing like you, Esdeath!

Esdeath? My mother is just a poor copy of that monster.

I can feel the weight of frost on my eyelashes. I didn't know how long I had been meditating in this damn cold. My limbs feel like solid ice.

"But no matter how strong you are, the arrogant and the fool dies first," She recited," Let's head in or I'll knock you out. I can't have you freezing to death."

I felt a warm coat cover my body. I didn't remember much besides a strange feeling of something flickering inside me. It has to be my aura. I can sense it but it keeps disappearing. Yet, if the memory of Esdeath doesn't awaken it, I don't know what will.

Traumatic events?

I have seen the deepest depravity humanity can create. I'm used to it and at the same time, I'm not. There is nothing that could surprise me. Even the vile acts these bandits brag about are child play compre to the true monsters.

I doubt trauma could unlock my aura.

The next day, The skies are cloudy with the sun occasionally taking a peek. The worst of the blizzard subsided and the bandits were able to leave for some fresh air. I was forced to wear more clothes since I came close to losing toes last night. Even my mom with all her intense training regiment knows when to stop my will to be strong. It was the same warm-up routine only this time, Umber forced herself through it.

The next training exercise was silly from a certain perspective. Umber picked up a stick and had to bat away some snowballs thrown by a few tribe members. She didn't last long but Umber was having a lot of fun.

I did something similar. My mother threw rocks at me and I blocked all of it. It was only when Martha got involved did my stomach drop. It isn't right to compare Martha to Mine because Mine bullet doesn't curve and change direction on the fly. Eventually, I got the hang of it to the shock of my nana. I even sent a few in my mother's direction to my enjoyment.

Once the sun hung high above our heads, The tribe gathered for lunch. We didn't have to do much hunting due to packing extra rations beforehand.

The bandits talked and laughed joyously. Martha, Umber, and a few others worked on cooking and serving the meal as the dense smell of fry food and BBQ meat filled the air. As well as fine beer stolen from a mountaintop brewery a week ago. The camp is even nice and toasty with a handful of dust-power heaters set near each table.

My mother retreated to her tent slightly drunk. Which is a great thing because the last time she was wasted, She would act lovey-dovey and I would become her teddy bear. She apologized the next week. I'm fortunate that was a one time thing. Nowaday, if she became ridiculously drunk my mother would keep her distance or send me to sleep in another tent.

Flaxen was sent far from camp just in case we needed to evacuate. I felt sorry for her but I'll ask Martha to reserve a few beers when we meet up again.

But I wasn't in the mood to eat. The food wasn't poisoned or badly cooked. I felt like I was being watched.

It's a different feeling altogether.

This is the same feeling honed through years of experience.

We are located on a high elevation with the vast expanse of flat snowy terrain surrounding us. If anyone were to approach the camp, the tribe would know ahead of time. Even the mountains in the distance are too far for snipers to take aim.

I look up toward the clouds and say it shines. I didn't know what it meant.

But as the clouds parted, I saw a distinct shape. Those shapes became larger and arrow-like. Finally, I witnessed something I have never seen before.

"It's Atlas!" A bandit yelled.

"Crap! They got an airship!"

But it was too late, Atlas already started their bombardment.

I saw people instantly evaporate before my eyes. The calm and happy occasion became a nightmare as they are the ones being hunted and I'm caught in the crossfire. My senses were thrown into utter chaos as I was blinded by a bright flash. My body was flying from the table and onto soft snow.

In the commotion, I saw a different type of projectile,black capsules, landing all around the camp followed by smokescreens. The bombing stopped and we finally got our bearings only to be disrupted by humanoid machines emerging from black capsules and charging right at us from all sides.

I picked myself up and weave through the chaos as the remaining bandits fought off the intruders.

Wooden tables are flipped over and turn into covers for armed bandits to fire back at the machines. While those without guns ended fighting them in close-quarter and losing. I scanned the battlefield and didn't notice my mother anywhere.

A third wave follows suit, This time its aircrafts carrying human soldiers and what appear to be huntsmen. They fire on the bandits below with rockets and machine guns. Any bit of organized resistance was crushed as men and women fell right and left.

There was too much going on for me to find Martha or Umber.

An explosion from a trunk sent shrapnel everywhere. A piece of it hit my left side. I dropped to the ground as the smell of burnt flesh invaded my nose. I can feel it in the depths of my own intestines.

Am I going to die here?

I remember blacking in and out of consciousness when the snow itself numbed the wound.

Yet, I could have sworn I stopped hearing the scream of men and the roar of guns long enough to catch a glimpse of the scream of seagulls and roaring waves. The cold snow suddenly felt like wet sand.

Once I open my eyes to see the battle dying down and those soldiers coming to my aid. I also remember my mom with her mask on grabbing my hand in her bloodied ones as she opened a portal.

"Akame stay with me!" Her voice lacks the usual calmness," I'm going to activate your aura."

She must have abandoned the idea of awakening it through my own effort. Of course, She didn't want to gamble on me activating it on my deathbed.

I could barely breathe and my heart kept hammering rapidly. I was lying on my side as she held my hands.

I didn't even know where I was besides seeing trees outside a lit window.

I saw a red shadow flicker in my eyes before it moved to the rest of my body. I felt refreshed.

"Akame," She tried to sound calm but I could see the fear in her eyes," Your aura will make this more bearable. Remain strong."

She opened another portal and walked me directly into a hospital. She handed me to the nearest doctor, who was stunned by my mother's appearance and before I knew it she disappeared.

They rushed me to a room and placed me on a medical bed. Moments later I was under anesthesia as a nurse calmly told me I was going to be alright. When I opened my eyes again, I was back with my mother and nana Flaxen.

My left side was numbed and I was in a hospital gown. I lay on a dirty mattress with an old blanket covering me. I got up with difficulty. I saw her lean on the doorway hiding her face from me.

Next to her but looking directly at me with puffy red eyes was Flaxen.

"I almost lost you Akame," my mother spoke somberly," I'm sorry."

Flaxen held a downcast expression. She wanted to speak but couldn't. Instead, she opted to bury her hand in her face and weep.

Sorry for what? Having me be part of your lifestyle? Sorry for taking me away from a safer home into a life of unpredictability?

Which one are you sorry for?

I almost died. A near-death experience just transpired before my eyes and it only felt like mere minutes.

I need to break away from her. If I don't, the next close call might be my last.

At least, I now have an aura.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Vernal was an interesting girl and I can see why Flax took an immediate liking to her. Even my mother for some odd reason. Which is very bad.

My mother doesn't like having kids traveling with the tribe. She told me if a female tribe member is pregnant, they have to leave the tribe along with the man responsible and seek a safe city or village. The tribe members that left due to maternity reasons can come back so long as the child is kept safe back at home. Even the child could join when they're the right age.

I could understand the reasoning. Kids and infants are Grimm magnets even without aura to amplify their emotions. And a tribe full of bloodthirsty criminals are already difficult to control.

Which brings me back to my point, Why is Raven interested in Vernal? I can sense her aura already unlocked but there has to be more to it.

She paid an informant to look for her but I never understood why? She doesn't look strong. She just seems like a normal 6-year old. If my mother wanted to replace Umber, She could kidnap any random child or request one from her tribe members instead of going on a mission worth millions of lien.

"Child," My mother approached us and Vernal respectfully bowed," Are you Vernal Easter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good," Raven got down on one knee," You will be safe with me."

Vernal froze and she suddenly changed her cheery attitude.

"No-no ma'am! I think I should get going!"

"Listen, child, We are one and the same. They are after me and my daughter Akame too. I'm not here to capture you," My mom continued the conversation," Come with me if you want to survive."

"I-I…," She trails off," I'm not sure about this. I might end up hurting you. I can't control my power."

"Trust me, child," Raven lifted a hand towards her," If you intend to leave. I doubt you survive in the real world."

"But my powers…"

"Need to be refined as well as your ability to fight," My mother spoke sweetly," Please if you want to live life the way you want. Follow me."

"Help me then."

This conversation doesn't seem right. My mother never acted this nice to another child. It is almost motherly.

Live life the way you want?

That's 100% bullshit. If you truly believe that, why am I forced to be a bandit? Why is Umber forced to be an obedient follower? And why are you ruining other people's livelihoods?

"What are you two talking about?" Flaxen asks on my behalf.

"We will have a group meeting later," She answered.

We step out of a portal and onto a large courtyard. I looked around to see the courtyard was filled with western foliage lit by Vale style lamps.

My mom stumbled as she followed behind us.

"Easy boss," Flaxen held my mom's shoulders.

"I'll be fine," My mother straightened herself," It's only minor injuries."

"This place is huge!" Vernal shouted.

My eyes continue to take in the new scenery. It was a mansion situated on the side of a hill. The mansion doesn't have the same design as Mistral. Even calling it a mansion is a stretch because it feels more like a castle with marble columns and large murals. I look further out to faintly see hilly terrain against the moonlit night. If I look further down, I can see Mistral, the city built on twin peaks, beyond the horizon.

"Welcome to Castle Malachite," The same information broker welcomed us," It's been a long time since you set foot here Raven."

My mother kept silent.

I notice men and women wandering the premises wearing expensive suits with purple accents. They carry around exotic weapons unlike the thugs in the bar who are more mundane.

"Ever since the kidnapping, I immediately hired professional huntsmen and fired the old ones," the larger woman said.

"Was the severance package shift?" Flaxen asked.

"Yes, Only for the underlings but the sleepy guard captain early retirement needed some time to process," She answered coldly. I picked up on the implication that she had them killed. I have to come back and deal with her one day.

"Where are they staying," Raven voice," It's too damn late for a tour Malachite."

"You can call me by my first name when in my humble home, Raven. I'll let my guards bring you to your rooms. The only tour you need for now is to know where the bathroom is," She assured," But first!"

Her eyes shifted to Vernal.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," She squeaked.

"And you must be the root of this insanity," Malachite directed with hidden distrust," Tomorrow morning, You and Raven are going to explain what both of you are running from. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Vernal gulped.

"I think I need to train you also, tubby," The surrounding huntsman's stop in their tracks at Raven words.

"Shut up," She growled lightheartedly," If you want me to lose weight, I can teach you how NOT to be a deadbeat mom!"

"You little-"

" Ms, Malachite, Ray Ray," She countered with a nickname," That's my work name bird brain."

"You have no right to say that name!"

"Of course, Only your Ex-girlfriend can call you Ray Ray!"

"Ex...girlfriend," My mother was stupefied," It never fucking happens you waste of space. We were on a mission and one of us needed to dress like a guy."

Meanwhile, just kept a wide smirk.

I saw Flaxen shaking her hand at the immaturity.

"Everyone! Get back to work! Nothing to see here!" She gestured.

The huntsmen got back to wandering the premises and making small talks with one another.

"Also, tell the kids to turn in their weapons."

I looked over to Vernal who got my pistol in a hostler while I made sure my dagger was still on me.

"The kids are allowed to keep their weapons," My mother said," It is their own personal teddy bear."

"Sure why not," rolled her eyes," Please don't shoot yourself in the meantime."

The larger women directed the warning to Vernal.

She dismissed us and we found ourselves following a nicely dressed man armed with a spiked paddle. My mother stayed behind to speak with Lil who is clearly the head of a criminal syndicate.

"I don't think that lady likes me," Vernal shivered.

I figured Ms. Malachite partially blamed Vernal for her daughter's kidnapping.

"Once everything gets sorted out she might come around to liking you," I smiled at her,'Or hate you less.'

The interior was just as impressive as the exterior. Only it's a bit more diverse with expensive paintings and sculptures from all around Remnant.

Which got me thinking. How could the head of a criminal syndicate be this wealthy but conduct business in a rundown bar? I suspect she has more side businesses and the bar is only a front. Unless I could investigate myself, I should try asking those daughters my mom briefly mentioned.

Melanie and Miltiades Malachite.

Our rooms are just as impressive. They were fit for nobles and I felt overwhelmed being here. This is far more comforting than constantly moving with the tribe or sleeping on that damn mattress. The bed looked nice and soft. I wanted to just bury myself in it. But I have a mission.

Vernal and Flaxen are sharing a room while I'm currently alone until my mother arrives.

I look around for a means to sneak out. But first I grab some extra pillows and set them in a way that looks like I'm in bed. I saw that we have a balcony with an impressive view of Mistral in the distance. It's light glistening like the stars in the night sky.

I opened the balcony door and just took a moment to admire it all. This kingdom is a beautiful place. I haven't seen a city in my world like Mistral. The overall style of the architecture compliments nature instead of disrupting it. It was a city in harmony with the land itself. I wouldn't mind living here but this isn't my true home.

I checked if my dagger was still by my side and proceeded forward.

I scanned for any guards and didn't notice any within the immediate vicinity. I closed the door behind me and picked a spot to climb.

I refuse to believe that would be this charitable. I have seen countless unfortunate souls falling for the kindness of wealthier people. Only to end up like toys in their sadistic pleasure.

Tatsumi friends lost their lives following a demon dress as a kind girl. If my comrades arrive so much as a day late, We would find his body in that shed.

I'm not falling for her trick.

I put my foot on one ledge and scale a gutter. Even if my timid child body lacks the vertical reach for some areas, I found it less tiring than if I was older.

I finally got to the roof and watched a large section of the mansion. I stayed in the shadows and kept my distances from the guards while eavesdropping for any incriminating intel.

So far, I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. The only oddity was a pair of male huntsmen guarding the hallways leading to our room.

They were as odd as two Lubbock talking about their "cultures taste". I decided it wasn't worth listening to them. I rolled my eyes when one of them commented on my mom being...hot and another m-word. I was starting to feel uncomfortable listening to them.

I kept scouting and eavesdropping.

I know there has to be something incriminating. The women admitted to killing the last guards the first moment we arrived.

Maybe their basement is a sex dungeon?

No luck there. It is apparently a meeting room.

Or does the meat locker have human bodies?

I found the kitchen and these Kobe beef are divine. I have to restrain myself from eating it raw.

There must be a torture chamber behind a bookcase.

No, It's just a small safe. I don't have the time to crack the code on it, mainly because it's a digital number pad.

I used all my experience and skillset to locate any incriminating evidence. Yet, I have no luck.

How can this be possible? I doubt I cover all the rooms or any hidden passageway. The mansion is huge and an impromptu search might last a whole night. The section of the mansion I search isn't locked or filled with too much security. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong area.

I'm starting to think any shady dealings are done off the property.

I found another eavesdropping opportunity and hid behind a curtain.

"Chelsea," A name I haven't heard in a long time called out," I'm sorry that this is your last day."

"Better fire then dead," Chelsea responded," At least boss lady was kind enough to forward the remaining monthly check."

"Poor Bleu," The second lady spoke with sadness," He was probably taken over by a mind control semblance. How else would you explain the sudden change in guard rotation?"

"You never know Saria," Chelsea pointed out," He could be a willing collaborator."

As the two women left the room, I slither out of the curtain.

This Chelsea is probably going to die soon.

I stiffen a yawn and rub my eyes. I looked out the window and saw a raven. When I blinked the raven was gone.

I reminded myself if my mom found out I wasn't in bed, She would open a portal and yank me by the collar. And knowing my mother she would congratulate me on not getting caught.

It has been over an hour now and the aforementioned portal hasn't taken me away yet. Neither is the alarm going off meaning none of the guards are aware.

Maybe I should head back to the room. I looked around a poorly lit shortage room and took a step forward.

* * *

Curse this child's body, It is screaming for me to go to bed. I was too drowsy to even notice a portal beneath my feet.

When I push myself up. I saw my mother's eyes. It was ice cold. She stood over me with her arm crossed.

"Why were you sneaking around the compound my daughter?" She questions with a frown.

"I don't trust that women, mom," I said truthfully," They might turn on us."

"We wouldn't need this sleeping arrangement if the traitor didn't leak our location," She revealed.

"Traitor?"

"Last year, One of our tribe members contacted a dusty old crow," She spoke cryptically," And out of everyone in the tribe, She follows the definition of ones who are loyal because I have what they want. She admitted to talking to that traitor."

I took the time to notice we aren't in our room.

It was a hotel room and a nice one.

I looked out the window and saw how close we are to Haven Academy. I can hear police airships flying outside. As I took in more of the room, I saw her.

She lay motionless with a sword in her chest.

A graveyard overlayed the room. I didn't hear the sirens of the law. I heard the cold, harsh void of a woman on her last breath. I held my hands up to my mouth.

The sword was red like blood. I step back as my heart hammer in my chest. She can't possibly be dead!

Martha.

You were my real mom in both worlds. My light in the darkness. You taught me how to be normal.

"Go ahead and cry Akame," My mother, no Raven, spoke with her back turned to me.

It was at that moment I was struck with a feeling of overwhelming sorrow. I collapse to my knees. I finally noticed my tears and grief bursting out. I couldn't control myself.

"Who killed her?" I needed the answer. I felt my hands tremble and my body hot," Did you kill her?!"

I'm going to end her life this instant if she killed Martha. I don't give a damn anymore. You have crossed the line and I will eliminate you!

No matter what it takes.

"I didn't," She approached a window and slightly moved the blinds," That man did."

I blinked away tears. The sword in a chest doesn't match the sword held in my mother sheath. It looked like a straight sword with black and gold trimming. At the pommel is a crest with the symbol being two olive leaves.

I tried to control my emotions by breathing but it always resulted in small hiccups.

I stood up with my hand tightly gripping the dagger.

I got up and saw a man in white uniform holding an empty sheath five stories down and in the middle of the street. A sheath that seemingly has the same aesthetic as the sword was in his right hand. I studied his clothing even more and spotted two olive leaves on a shoulder pad matching the design on the pommel.

He was surrounded by Mistral Militia's, Law enforcement and a small detachment of Atlas soldiers. I then saw him walking toward a crowd of people as they held microphones and cameras.

My mother steps away from the window while I still look down at the scene.

"Any more proof that you need," She gritted her teeth," Akame, I wasn't able to make it to Martha in time and I hate myself for it. I wiped out the cops investigating the scene and retrieved Umber. The only thing I ask of you is...kill that man."

Kill him?

I want to start my new life without any more pain and hardship. I wanted a happy family and an escape from my bloody past life.

She made her point more clear when she turned on the TV. I turned to watch the news.

"Sir sir!" A reporter pushed a microphone inches from his lips," Is it true you're the one to kill Mistress Death?"

"Yes, ma'am," He chuckled," I did! And Remnant can rest assured an evil monster like her will no longer terrorize its people."

Evil.

Monster.

She is the kindest person and I don't deserve her.

Martha was once an assassin who wanted a new life. She only fought back when cornered.

Why did she have to die when she deserved another chance?

I deserve another chance!

You should die for what you did!

I didn't even get a chance to tell you who I once was. Maybe if I told her I learn I'm not alone in this world. She might have been reborn with me. Now I will never know the truth.

"Akame," She sighed," We don't have much time before they notice all their men are dead."

I look over at the other end of the room. My mother split a man's head open as his shocked eyes stared into mine. The radio on his shoulder buzzed.

"Nagata!" A male voice came through the radio," Check-in! What's going on up there! Why is everyone radio silenced?"

I wanted to convince myself she had something to do with it. She has a semblance that could have saved her.

I heard my mother cough and blood came out of her mouth.

"I had a run-in with an old acquaintance," She turned towards me," I fixed my relationship with one but too weak to save another. What kind of cruel trade-off is this?"

My mother's eyes were void of emotion but I know she's hurting inside.

I recall how beaten up and bloody my mother was when she came to pick us up. She got into an intense fight with someone as strong as her. With what I know about aura and semblance, She was far too exhausted and injured to use her semblance properly.

I should just leave. I don't need to do this. This isn't worth forsaking my resolution to end the bloodshed.

I took one last look at Martha before my vision went red. Memories of the time we spent together blended from the old world and the new one.

I didn't want to do it. But I can't get over seeing her death. She was my family and I avenge her in my old world. I will avenge her here.

"Eliminate," I heard myself utter.

Then I charged at the window before my mother even realized what happened. Before the window shattered into tiny pieces, I saw my reflection and the white of my eyes became black.

I held the dagger in a reverse grip as I jumped down five stories and landed on a car.

My mind has never felt more clear. The crowd of reporters and civilians faded from my vision while my target and inferences remained. All I saw was a singular goal to achieve and those that pose a threat to it.

A hundred possibilities ran through my head in milliseconds and I took the best one. I launched toward him.

"Eliminate," My child's body made it impossible to tag. I slip between small openings in the crowd of polices, militia, and soldiers.

A few officers fire guns and tasers but by the time it reaches the spot they perceived me to be in, I'm within arm's length of my target. I thought he was weaponless until he bought his sheath which suddenly transforms into another sword.

"Eliminate."

I adjusted to the sudden addition by blocking the sword with my dagger. I proceeded to head butt him. He was taken off guard and while he whipped his head back, I attacked his Achilles' tendon.

The man's aura causes the dagger to slide off harmlessly. I keep forgetting a personal shield exists in this world so I needed to adjust.

He didn't know where I was but I kept up my unrelenting assault. I focused on stabbing him in any unprotected areas until his aura broke.

He didn't have time to panic when barely a second after his aura flickers, I found my mark.

I looked directly into his eyes while my dagger was buried in his heart. I was practically hanging on the handle of the dagger. It was only a matter of seconds before he lost consciousness and minutes before he's brain dead.

"Y-you're just a kid," He staggered back.

I jumped off of him pulling my dagger out. I repay him with the same wounds. I felt a sense of accomplishment when he fell back, dead.

"Target eliminated," I heard myself confirm and place it back in the sheath. I stood in the same spot a few seconds before someone broke me out of my trance.

"H-hands up!" A horrified police officer screamed with guns pointed.

The world returns to normal. I twisted my body around to see countless guns pointed in my direction with both reporters and civilians watching in absolute horror.

I just killed a huntsman. The crest and the weapon transformation give it away. I was fully aware of what I did and there is nothing I could do about it.

My emotion was gone.

I no longer felt sleepy.

I didn't even feel tired.

They were all too afraid to come near me. Fully grown adults didn't want to risk their lives arresting a six-year-old girl.

I must seem like a Grimm to them. I look down to see the huntsmen sword/sheath. It was nice and polish enough to act as a mirror.

Impossible! How could a curse follow me here? How could it even activate without Murasame?

My sclera is bleach into a shade of black darker than any void and my iris a blood red. The pupils are shaped almost reptilian-like. I looked at my face and saw red markings similar to Mistral/Wakoku kanji.

I blinked again and my eyes returned to normal and the marking on my body disappeared.

My skin returned to a pristine white while my eyes became more human. When I first used Murasame trump card, I recall feeling like I was carrying iron underneath my skin.

But now, I felt refreshed.

I look down at my blood-soaked hands.

The curse has become my semblance. Even with this new life, I'm reminded of the old one.

I did it, I failed.

My mother's hands heave me away from the scene. Every armed person fired as she closed the portal behind her. And like that, I'm back at Malachite mansion.

"AKAME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

I remained seated on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them.

"When I said I want you to kill him! I didn't mean in front of all those people! I can't even think of what kind of punishment to discipline you!" My mother lashed out and threw her sword near my head. I didn't even care at this point.

I could hear footsteps outside our room as one of the guards opened the door.

"Get the fuck out!"

He slammed the door fearfully.

* * *

**Raven PoV**

* * *

I thought today was going to be a good day. I found the spring maiden, got funds to rebuild my tribe, a safe house, and mend my relationship with Summer.

I can't think of a punishment for my own daughter. She has fucked up her life beyond repair. If she didn't kill that academy dog, I could have disposed of him in a way that doesn't trace back to my daughter. She only starts accepting responsibility for her kills once she is old enough. Now Ozpin and his little cult could be more direct in coming after us.

I stared at Akame for a solid minute. She didn't react to my presence so I decided to leave the room.

I never yelled at Akame in the 6 years I had her. She may backtalk me from time to time but she is obedient.

I came across Umber in the now vacant hallway. Milly knows that family problems shouldn't be interfered with or spy on. It doesn't offer her any advantage beside pissing me off.

She fidgeted beneath my glare but soon she stood tall.

"Please Leader Raven,"She stared fearlessly,"I need to go see Akame."

It is great that Umber is finally growing proper backbones.

"Go to her," I walked past her and made my way into Milly's private quarters.

Upon reaching Milly's room, I ignored her complaint and the guards posted upfront.

"Raven what the-" She stood in her nightgown with facial cream in hand.

"I'm commandeering the sofa," I ordered,"Good night!"

Milly decided it wasn't worth complaining and went to bed.

"Mommy, It's that lady that saved us," The voice of one of the twins spoke with wonder,"Can we see her mommy?"

"Shhh, It been a long night for all of us," She spoke softly as I rolled over on the sofa,"Just go to bed. Mommy and Raven will be here to protect both of you."

Protect? I just want to be away from my daughter.

* * *

**Qrow PoV**

**A Bar in Mistral**

**2 AM**

* * *

"Another!" I raised an empty mug to the bartender and slid over some more lien.

Why am I so damn cursed?

I finally found a woman I liked. A woman to move on from ever since Summer got engaged.

Now I just got word that she died.

Summer is still knocked out from her fight with Raven and I'm glad for it. I don't want her to see how much of a mess I am.

I can't even feel happy that the Atlesian snob responsible for executing her is dead.

Not when the killer is the niece we were searching for. I down another mug worth of liquid gold. I wanted to see her again but not like this.

Her cold remorseless expression with those eyes. Those inhumane eyes filled me with dread and I have seen many unspeakable things. I don't even know where she got those markings from but it isn't a language I recognize.

How am I going to explain this to Sum when she wakes up?

How the hell is Tai going to feel when this hit the international news?

Raven, What did you do to her?

"Ahem," the bartender folded his arms as he looked at my mug.

"Sorry, I'll pay for the cup," I didn't even notice I turned the handle into powdered glass.

I need to put an end to this insanity. I decided to put off investigating the Spring Maiden and find my family.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Akame PoV**

* * *

I woke up with Umber snuggling next to me.

"Thanks Umber," I whisper to her.

I got up and stretched my limbs wondering if what I did last night was a dream. I was about to open the door when a maids walked in with several large trays of food.

"Morning Lady Akame," She bowed respectfully and backed away,"I hope the meal is to your satisfaction."

My stomach growled intensely. This isn't a random assortment of meals and delicacy. They are food that I have taken a liking to since I came to this world.

Umber woke up with a stir.

"Want to eat?"

She looked at the fast food on the table and nodded.

After we finished, the maid came to pick up after us and said requested us.

They even handed us a new pair of clothes to change into and pointed to the personal bathroom.

I saw what I had to wear and the hole in my heart suddenly reopened. It was the white dress with blue-lining and violet frills. I held it tightly to me and wordlessly went to the bathroom.

After we washed ourselves and changed, We were escorted by a hired huntress to the basement, the meeting room.

There we saw Ms. Malachite at the head of the table flanked by four bodyguards. My mother is by her side with her arms folded staring at me.

Vernal set in a chair with Flaxen braiding her hair.

"Take a seat, you two," She took out a newspaper and tossed it toward me.

Attempted Arrest of known Assassin, Martha Black has Ended in Disaster!

Below the headline it read:

12 Law enforcements officers and One Huntsmen Fatality: CHILD AND MOTHER WANTED FOR MASS MURDER!

12 Law enforcements?

I look at my mom.

"They think you are partially responsible for those kills," My mom sighed,"It doesn't even matter at this point. We are going down together."

My hands gripped the edge of the table at what I've done. And just like that I lose my chance to start anew.

Maybe I will be reincarnated again. There is no chance for me here in this world. Umber placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I banished those thoughts.

"In order for us to help each other, I want to know the undiluted truth," She offered us.

My mother was the first one to start.

"What is your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

**Tai PoV**

* * *

The morning starts with my normal routine, A cup of coffee and checking on the kids. I would then make ourselves some breakfast and call Summer. Later, I would tend to the garden and watch TV. Right before I drop Yang off at school, I'll call Summer again and let the kids speak with her. Finally, I get ready to go to work.

Even if Summer tries to hide it, I could tell she had a run in with Raven. I decide to take my mind off of it for now. I have to ask her what really went down when she comes home. I decided to turn on the TV with a nice cup of coffee in hand.

"Breaking news," The reporter, Lisa Lavender opened up," We have received shocking news from the Kingdom of Mistral. Casualty mounted as the hunt for Remnant's most infamous Bandit group,The Branwen, turns tragic as the head of Atlas Anti-Banditry Unit, Specialist Aaron Schwarz has been assassinated."

Raven, whenever you end up on the news, I flip to another channel. I don't care about you anymore, I only care about you dragging Akame into the life of crime.

I blow on my coffee and reach for the remote. I pray she isn't in the spotlight anytime soon.

"The assassin has been confirmed to be the daughter of Raven Branwen, Akame Branwen."

Impossible.

Akame is still a child! How could she take down an elite huntsmen. This is fake news!

Yet, The news reporter shows a still image of what is unmistakably a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She stood over the blurred body of a huntsmen.

The reporter continues the segment by showing pictures of Raven and several more Branwen tribe members.

"The general public and freelance huntsmen are advised to call your local authorities if you spot any of them," One of the pictures was Akame's," They are armed and dangerous. You are advised not to approach them."

Raven Branwen: 25 Million Ⱡ.

Akame Branwen:1 Million Ⱡ.

The most lien's place on a child. Possibly the highest in Remnant history.

I set aside my coffee and rushed to the sink as the content of my stomach went into the drain.

1 million Ⱡ.

This can't be happening?! I turn off the TV and collapse onto the couch. I put my head in my hands not even sure what to do at this point.

* * *

**A/N: First story Arc done. And this story Arc is basically everything goes right for Raven and wrong for Akame. I honestly think it decent. **

**Raven will have a way to turn a bad situation in her favor. Hence, "We are going down together." She already a wanted criminal and now Akame wouldn't have a choice in the matter.**

**Akame really going to be needing people like Ruby and Jaune in her life.**

**I have straight up destroy my own summary. And I feel great about it! I try my absolute best to explain how Akame just snapped and killed someone.**

**About Akame semblance. I wanted a teleportation or portal related but realize how easily some of the plot points could be resolved. **

**Yang about to get her arm chopped off? Suddenly Akame.**

**Phyrra about it die? Cinder exhausted from fighting Phyrra and Ozpin had to face Akame after her warm up with Adam.**

**A lot of plot points can be resolved if Raven wasn't such a deadbeat.**

**Akame semblance is slightly different and condition so don't expect her to use it every single time. Even between the Manga and Anime, Murasame trump card is activated differently with one killing those she hold dear and the other cutting herself to take responsibility for her actions. ****Her semblance isn't something that could be easily trained with more usage.**

**Even if grammar and spelling continues to be my worse enemy, I did my research into how to make sure everything else work in sync. For example, One of the best way to write a good story is write what you know. And the dynamic between a family member (Raven/Akame) doing the unspeakable and how to handle it as a relative would hit close to home for me. Hence how Summer, Qrow, and Tai opinion differ on Raven.**

**Now leave a review so I can keep up a consistent update.**


	7. Chapter 4: Parabellum

**Chapter 4: Parabellum**

* * *

**A/N: Nothing bad ever happens. Eevvverrrr.-Chibi Nora.**

**The other chapter doesn't exist.**

**Well...I do have multiple scripts and ideas for what would happen if Akame didn't kill the Huntsmen. Basically, Mistral would be completely unchanged by RWBY canon if it wasn't for the spark Akame causes. Akame would still be disliked because of her last name but not a wanted killer. **

**There are old ideas and story points like both Martha and Flaxen dying together or Akame befriending Neo. And another idea where Martha survived and fled to Vacuo.**

**But the current story path is far more riskier for me to write. Which I didn't intend but write what you know will make a better story. **

* * *

In the history books of Remnant, The Great War is a war fought between Kingdoms. But the definition of war isn't just a war between city-states.

A war between villages and tribes is still a common occurrence.

The war against the forces of Grimm is humanity and Faunus' kind eternal war.

As well as the war for equality through peaceful and violent means.

War isn't just between city-states.

In the 4th year of a joint mission to rid the Kingdom of Mistral of it's darker underbelly resulted in the might of Atlas descending onto Mistral with the approval of the Mistral Council but not its people. In another timeline, The War against Crime never happens because the Branwen Tribe didn't aspire beyond being minor nuisances. While the Criminal Underworld didn't have to worry about their own livelihood. But life is never fair to anyone.

* * *

**Malachite Castle**

**Courtyard**

**Akame PoV**

* * *

I reflect on the past four years.

After I learn about the truth of the world, I realize I'm cursed to always be at war. Sometimes, When I sleep, I dream about a future that has yet to happen and another timeline that wasn't mine.

In all of them, Whether I wander the lands collecting Teigu or fighting alongside the Elder in Wakoku, I am locked in a constant battle.

When I lost control, I didn't even feel like I was in charge of my own body. My semblance hasn't appeared since that day.

I supervise the fight between Vernal and Melanie.

Vernal spear easily kept Melanie and her bladed heels out of reach. If she got close, Vernal would use another part of the spear.

Vernal demonstrated it when Melanie was able to swipe the spearhead aside and came at the maiden with a flying knee. The spring maiden swung the back end of the spear into Melanie's stomach.

The girl in white found a spear pose at her neck.

Meanwhile, I look over Militia and Umber matches. It was a fury of punch and slash unlike the more thoroughly thought out movement of Vernal.

Umber was the definition of unrelenting fury. She wasn't overpowering Militia through power but maneuvers. Militia claw wasn't being used effectively while Umber sliced at her with crescent shape knives.

It finally came to an end when Militia overextends her claw arm. Umber grabbed it and twisted it behind her back.

"Give! Give!" She surrendered with a single tear in her eyes.

"Good work," I congratulated them," Great work learning how to use every part of a spear Vernal. But your lack of initiative can be used against you."

"Thank you, teacher."

"Umber, You won but I notice how you drag out the match," I picked apart the flaw," In a real battle, You could have multiple opponents and that constant movement will make you tired."

"Less wasted energy," She gave the ok hand sign," Got it."

"Militia, If an enemy comes at you like Umber did, Let them tire themself out," I lectured," I saw the frustration in your eyes and because of it, you overextended. Do not lose control of your temper again."

"Sure," She nonchalantly answers.

Melanie, You have successfully gotten inside Vernal defense. But you have sacrificed your stance and been easily knocked over," I analyze," If your enemy isn't off-balance, it isn't worth the risk."

"Thank you," She acknowledges.

I check the scroll to make sure Vernal and the twin's aura level are still in decent shape. I then check Umber for any wounds.

Ever since I took over training for the four of them, Raven has been handling her own business.

Which is great because the less often I see her the better. My bounty isn't getting any smaller. It is actually increasing alongside hers.

My mom needs to die. I could easily kill her and anyone within her vicinity if my semblance activates. I just remember being on autopilot with my desire to kill that man. If my semblance works on wanting to kill someone, Why hasn't it activated against Raven?

I reviewed the videos from that day. The camera couldn't keep track of me until the killing blow. I watched countless interviews recalling how people felt a sense of dread.

"Lady Akame," A butler walked in front of me and bowed," Your mother came with a message. She requests you and your followers."

"Tell her we will be there when we are done with homework," I relay.

" Of course my lady," He left to send the message.

"Let's go, girls," I lifted my hand," We have school work to take care of."

"Akame," Vernal whispered to me.

"What is it?" I quietly answer back.

"I'm not sure I can go through with it."

"You don't have to," I assured," Your role is to change the weather. It is as impersonal as it gets Vernal."

* * *

We were in the twin's room and doing assigned work from the tutor.

"Umm Akame," Militia corrected me," The reason why the battle of Mantle was lost was like, due to intense blizzards."

"Thank you," I rewrote the answer.

"So I should erase the answer that said it was Vernal's fault?" Umber jokes," Vernal, Why don't you do cool stuff?"

"Do you want Huntsmen or Grimm?" Vernal answers," Because that is how you attract both."

"Easy, We use the Huntsmen and the Grimm to destroy each other while we escape!"

"Hold on, You're like, not bringing both to our home!" Melanie pointed accusingly.

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make," Umber stood up proudly before the twins threw their pillows at her.

I smile at the behavior. Besides the content of the conversation, it's nice that the girls get along with one another.

The most trusted members of Malachite Syndicate and the Branwen Tribe know about the truth of the world. They all agree that the secret war is beyond them.

Deep down, I have to agree. If this war has been going on since the dawn of humanity, what difference could I make?

Another part of me thinks my purpose for reincarnation is to help put an end to this war.

"Next question, What are the inventions that derived from the Great War?" I read out loud," Try giving a different answer. My answer is the early use of Hard Light Dust."

"Literally easy!" Melanie snapped her fingers," Mechanical limbs!"

"I'm not sure," Umber voiced," Weapon transformation?"

"Un-freakin-believable…" Militia mumbled," Aura enhancing drugs?"

"Radar my final answer," Vernal shrugged.

"Good, Now next question…"

I read on until we finished all the subjects.

It was the afternoon when my mother opened a portal behind us.

"Vernal, Umber, and Akame," She stood at the edge of the portal," It's time to leave."

"See you gal's later!" Melanie and Militia waved.

* * *

We were near the edge of a cliff with a steep drop into the forest below.

"Normally, I would have a simple execution or hunt an Alpha Grim. But for your skillset," She looked at me.

"Your untapped power," She looked at Vernal.

"And loyalty," She looked at Umber.

She is going to send us on a suicide mission.

"I want all three of you to infiltrate an Atlesian Airship and steal any valuable documents," She drew her sword and pointed at the airship in the distance. Its large size is visible in the multicolor backdrop of the setting sun," It doesn't matter what kind of documents. I only want to see if you three can pull it off."

"There aren't any strings attached?" I ask skeptically. It sounds straightforward.

"No, The worst that can happen is the three of you being arrested. An Atlesian soldier won't fire on unarmed kids," She explained.

"Unarmed?" Umber voiced with confusion.

"Yes, unarmed."

I took in the information and was grateful I didn't have to kill anyone.

Fine, I'll go ahead with the mission.

"But how are we going to get inside Ms. Branwen?" Vernal half-heartedly raises her hand.

"Figure it out yourself," She transforms into her bird form and disappears into the forest below.

"Great...So do we take a long way down?" Umber shivered as she looked over the edge.

I studied our options and came up with a plan.

"Vernal," I wrapped my arm around her neck," Fly us down."

"I will," She nodded," Umber are you coming along?"

"Hell no!" She objected," I'll climb down!"

"I order you to come over here and ride Vernal."

"Whatever."

* * *

"The plan is simple, I want you two to frantically wave at the airship while running towards it. The crew onboard will notice and come down to r. Once they do that, they will ask questions," I explained as clearly as possible.

"Do we have to make sure our story aligns?" Umber asked.

"Yes, But keep it simple," I listed," I want you to act scared and weak."

"So just like when Vernal killed that bird?"

"Exactly like that."

"Akame…" She lifted a finger.

"We were hunting for food. You'll get used to it," I exclaimed,"But you killed it instantly so I'll credit you for that."

"I think we killed a dodo bird," She raised with concern.

"A dodo bird?" I try recalling the name of said bird. I can vaguely remember something in a book about them but it didn't sound important to me.

"So that's what it was?" Umber clapped her hands together," We just killed an extinct chicken."

Still doesn't ring a bell.

"We might have killed the last of its kind! Do you know how awful that is."

"It wasn't as awful as the meat,"The dodo tasted bitter but the egg was far tastier.

"AKAME!" She raised her voice at me.

"They're extinct for a reason Vernal," Umber lightly tapped Vernal's head with her knuckle," It's basic Biology, the weak dies and the strong survive."

"The birds were hunted by humans," She argued back," I do pay attention to the biology sessions."

"Maybe those dumb birds shouldn't have laid one egg at a time, be flightless, or-"

"ENOUGH!" I roared,"We are getting off track."

"Sorry Akame," They apologized at the same time.

This is our first official mission together as a team and I have to stop their bickering. I don't expect them to be a well-oiled team comparable to the Elite 7 or Night Raid but they will get there eventually.

* * *

It took us an entire hour to get our story straight. I watched the girls get picked up by the dropship and head directly up to the massive ship in the sky. The success of the mission hinged on the two keeping a consistent story and waiting for the right time to strike. Once they get what they're looking for, Vernal will fly down with Umber.

I climbed up a tall tree and found a place with a vantage point and protection from any Grimm below.

"Alright boys of team SKYS!" A male voice broke through the quiet afternoon," Those Atlesian have contracted us to search for the survivors."

"What if we can't find them?" Another male questioned.

"As your leader, I elect myself to be the bearer of bad news," the male who slowly came into view below me volunteered.

I stay as stiff as a plank. Hopefully, one of them doesn't have night vision and looks up.

"We will break into pairs so we will cover more ground," the leader commanded.

I waited for those four to leave. This isn't going to be an issue as long as I stay up here. The tree canopy and the diminishing light will mask me. I could barely even see who they were with how high I was.

I wish that was the case.

Blood red eyes stared at me and I stared back. The creature seems like a grimmified monkey the size of an adult chimp. It's a Beringel infant with very few bone plates.

It charged and I snapped its neck. It died with a loud squeal. I held onto the corpse so it doesn't drop onto the forest floor mentally cursing myself for failing to kill it smoothly.

I can't believe my first Grimm killed came after I killed another person. Nonetheless, I can't change the past. I can only hope to not make it worse for myself.

"Did anyone hear that?" One of the huntsmen heard the commotion above.

"Grimm man," Another huntsman spoke as he turned on a flashlight and aimed it at the treeline. The ray of light barely misses me.

I relaxed once again.

Hooting and hollering once again erupted around the forest. As the last bit of Grimm dissolved in my arms, I twisted my head around to see the rustling of leaves and the breaking of branches.

I don't endorse profanity but I can't help but utter," Fuck" beneath my breath.

* * *

**A/N: Mistral is going to play a larger role in my story. Since I find the entire Kingdom being wasted potential. If I could describe it best, Mistral is the equivalent of the Roman or the Mongol Empire at its fall with a bit of Mexico in terms of organized Crime problems.**

**So yes. Things will get bad. **

**2020 Bad.**

**Final note, Looking back at the previous _real_ Chapter, I realize how close to relevant to current event that one person causing another person death could open a floodgate. I will write in more details of the ripple effect.**


	8. Chapter 5: Si vis pacem

**Chapter 5: Si vis pacem**

* * *

Grimm Monkeys.

I impaled the Grimm on a tree branch.

It had to be Grimm monkeys.

I leaped from branch to branch. Occasionally scaling a tree and jumping down to lower elevations.

I elbowed one in the throat and let its decaying body fall to the forest floor.

Another Beringel infant rushed me with claws extended. I ducked as it soars above me.

The Grimm smashed into the tree trunk with a sickening crack. I didn't bother to check if it was dead. I needed to keep moving.

I counted a dozen monkeys left. There are more Grimm below me but the Huntsmen appear to have it under control.

I punched the Beringel infant in the stomach and sent it crashing into two of its own brethren's.

I then crushed the windpipe of another Grimm with my heel.

There is no longer any point for me to be stealthy. I gained the huntsmen's attention long ago.

Hopefully, My team was able to achieve its objectives. So she could open a portal and get us out of here before things get ugly.

Meanwhile, the Spring Maiden and Akame most loyal follower are playing video games in the airship break room.

"Combo breaker!" Umber yelled happily.

"I'm never playing Alley Fighter with you ever again!" Vernal cried.

"Whatever wimp. After this round, We get back to the mission."

They kept playing for a few more rounds...hours.

Akame PoV

I bashed a Beringel infant head into another infant until both faces were carved in.

The final Grimm pushed me off my branch and onto the ground below. It started beating down on me with its two slender but strong arms. I raise my own arms to defend myself while my eyes scan for a weapon.

It felt like my forearm was being struck by sledgehammers.

I spotted a small rock within arms reach. I waited for an opening and just as it lifted its slender arms, I grabbed the rock with a free hand and swing with enough force to knock the black beast off me.

It recoils in pain. I quickly got on its chest and beat it with a rock until it stopped hollering. I'm thankful that Grimm doesn't bleed or else I would be covered in it.

"By Oum, This girl is nuts," I realized I have an audience. The four huntsmen stood with weapons drawn.

"So this girl is the one causing the trouble?"

"Red Eyes," The huntsmen muttered.

"Sky?" His teammate turned to him," Have something you gotta tell us."

"Boys," Sky pointed around me," She has red eyes and black hair."

"So? Red eyes and black hair aren't that rare," The huntsman with a light greenish-blue jacket shrugged.

I took several steps back as I tightened my hold on the rock.

"Keppel," Sky gulped," I saw those cold eyes before. That's the Branwen daughter!"

I can faintly hear the distant howl of Beowulfs while the forest gives way to nocturnal creatures.

"Get her before her mom notices!" Keppel yelled.

The other two look at Keppel and Sky as they attack me without hesitation. The last two follow soon after.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

**Ozpin Office**

* * *

The immortal wizard rubbed his head as he reviewed the latest Huntsmen casualty report from Mistral.

5 Valish Huntsmen KIA and 2 MIA.

7 Mistral Huntsmen KIA.

6 Atlesian Huntsmen both Military and Freelance KIA with 6 MIA.

They are all dead in one day. It was a failed attack against one of their strongholds and things went from bad to worse. It has only been four years ago when the tribe came close to annihilation.

He collaborated with Leo and Ironwood to use the cover of peacekeeping to search for the Spring Maiden, Raven, and her child more aggressively. Ozpin knows that even with the extra help, Mistral is still a massive kingdom. The three of them don't have enough huntsmen or soldiers to project themselves onto its territory.

Ozpin needed one spark to put an end to what he perceived as a liability to peace. As tragic as the death of Atlas top specialist Aaron Schwarz was. It's what he needed to justify his actions. A false flag operation suggested by Ironwood to paint the entirety of the Underworld as the enemy of peace. Now the public is getting wary of seemingly having zero results fighting a single Bandit group while the Criminal Underworld adapted.

It becomes apparent that other bandit groups and even legitimate tribes are flocking to Raven protection as the war drags on. Unless they want to be wiped out. At the same time, The villages and towns that harbor hatred for the overbearing and inefficient Mistral government are aiding the tribe through hiding its members or offering them resources. Even if in an alternate timeline, those same towns and villages would be targeted by bandits.

Meanwhile, the process of rooting out the criminal underworld has only solidified its power as the threat of annihilation has put aside any feud between criminal factions all over Mistral. The Underworld has unified under a collective leadership that hasn't been seen since the pre-Great War.

Meanwhile, The long term deployment of Atlas Military has started to damage it's own reputation. There have been numerous reports of misconduct especially among the Faunus population which in turn fuel the increasingly violent White Fang. As much as Atlas is set as the protector of Remnant, It's still the capital of racism that even the Mantle military units are treated like second class citizens.

Finally, There a faction of Vale Huntsmen based in Myrtle led by a vengeful Beaufort Winchester. He and his Huntsman have ruined 73 years worth of trust between Vale and Mistral that the Council was forced to revoke his license, take away his son, and deem him and his faction a criminal organization.

The immortal wizard looks at his reflection in the cup. He made many mistakes in his life and this is one of them.

The man took another sip of his hot cocoa. When he lowered the cup, his assistant arrived with another stack of paper.

"Ozpin," Glynda Goodwitch tosses the file onto his desk," Are we certain Salem has infiltrated the Mistral underworld?"

"The evidence suggests Akame might have been swayed. The underworld is still an unknown factor," Ozpin calmly recalled," In all my years on Remnant, I have never seen a child fight like her nor do they have such an inhumane aura. She has every reason to go against us, Glynda. She saw most of her people killed and she almost died herself."

Ozpin took out a medical record of the girl in question. One of which is a life-threatening admission after Atlas nearly whipped the Branwen Tribe off the continent.

"Of course," the combat instructor agrees," She must have felt fear and hatred that day. Now with the type of people she surrounded by, I suspect the child would love to see us burn."

"With how strong she is," Ozpin cleared his dry throat," We have to deal with her one way or the other. Even Mrs. Rose has confirmed Salem has been able to contact Raven."

The two Beacon staff members fell silent upon mentioning one of their very best students and allies. Finally, Glynda spoke up.

"Oz, This is all under the assumption that she is on Salem's side," Glynda pointed out," What if she's not?"

Ozpin wishes he could use the relic of knowledge. But since the Spring Maiden escaped and it wasn't worth the effort to waste a wish at the time, he could only go off clues and hypotheses.

"She is still a loose cannon," Ozpin admitted," Raven needs people she could trust and if she doesn't tell the tribe about us. She would tell her daughter."

"I can't even fathom what the woman is thinking at times. But what if her daughter is just a bystander in all this?"

Glynda didn't like the idea of having to imprison a young child. She has taken a liking to Team STRQ minus Raven. Raven could go die in a ditch if Glynda were to explain how she feels without spewing every profanity in all of the Remnant languages.

"Then we gain a potential huntress to our cause while bringing Akame home to her family," He explained," But her semblance or what I think is her semblance isn't something I have seen before."

Ozpin couldn't forget those eyes.

The black sclera, blood-red iris, and vertical pupils. He hopes it's just the cosmetic effect of her semblance.

The unknown Kanji on her body is a different story mainly because of its unknown oriental design. Even in his many generations of living, it is like nothing he has ever seen before.

There is only one person on Remnant with eyes similar to Akame's.

He didn't know it was possible for the feeling of dread to persist after years. He remembered dropping his mug the moment those eyes came on screen.

The immortal wizard decided to lighten the mood.

"Glynda," Ozpin humored," The Grimm-like eyes worry me greatly but If Akame develops paler skin, white hair, and black veins instead of red kanji markings. You will personally drag Taiyang Xiao Long to my office and force him to explain himself under threat of nurturing."

"Ozpin," Glynda deadpanned," We are well aware of Akame's genetic inheritance."

"It was said in jest, Glynda," Ozpin finished off his cocoa.

* * *

**Akame PoV**

* * *

I can't believe I'm actually losing.

My precise movement started to fumble. I unconsciously press my back against a tree. Those Grimm were exhausting to take down. I lack a weapon. Meanwhile, sticks and stones can only take you so far.

I nearly got riddled with bullets as dirt and rocks kicked into the air around me.

The loud engine of drop ships descends from the skies. I see six Atlesian dropships circle above us. The searchlights came down in focus beams, blinding me.

I could barely see several dozen Atlesian knights drop all around me. Their black frames blend into the darkened forest.

"Hands up!" One of the machines commanded," Resistance is futile."

"Do you have enough, you murderer!" Sky, the leader armed with a bayonet shotgun screamed.

Keppel nearly beheaded me with an ax. This isn't an arrest. They are trying to kill me and claim self-defense. I know my mother is nearby. She left me here to fend for myself.

That damn bitch.

Granted, I can understand why they hate me. What was that proverb again?

No rest for the wicked.

Maybe I am cursed to fight all my life.

I gritted my teeth as I avoided being impaled by a drill. It was the Y in team SKYS.

Yale got his drill sword stuck in the ground. I try sending a jump kick to his temple only to feel chains wrap around my ankle.

I was yanked back and bashed into the ground. Again and again.

My aura broke and an intense pain course through my chest.

The chains were removed from my ankle. I struggled to pull myself. Every inch of my body screamed at me to stay down.

I felt a metallic foot stomped down on my spine knocking the last bit of wind out of me.

Then something metallic hit me in the back of the head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I only see white before my eyes squeeze shut.

"Keep weapons off safety," I heard a female voice commanded," If you so much as see a red portal opening. Unload everything into it."

"Yes, commander!" A chorus of voices affirmed.

"Have you been able to contact anyone ma'am?"

I recognize that voice.

The huntsman-in-training name Sky.

"No, The LCT(Local Communication Tower) has been taken down and someone sabotaged our Coms. We have to fly out of the area until we can get a signal," the woman commanded," And it's commander to you when you're in my ship."

"Sabotaged the coms?" He asked confused," You don't think-"

"Those two girls? They were here after it happened. Besides, They been in the break room playing video games for the last four hours. I sent one of my men to observe them," The commandercaptain explained," They seem like a couple of country girls from a backwater town. Although I have my suspicions."

Those two have been playing video games while I was fighting for my life? What did I expect? They are still kids.

"Payment ma'am?" Sky inquired," Since we captured the suspect we should expect our payment soon?"

"Yes! Of course," She sighed," When we get a signal and reinforcement. It's not like I have 3 Million Lien in my pockets. For now, I want your team to keep an eye on your reward with my men. If her mother appears and takes her little devil spawn away, You aren't getting the money and our chance to bargain an end to these damn gangs."

"Sure commander," I can hear Sky shift his body," Or specialist."

"That's a god's awful salute," I heard the commander walk away," Never do that again."

"Sorry, It's been a while since I transferred to Haven."

I try opening my eyes again only to realize they are covered. I didn't want to alert them that I'm awake. I don't know how many people are around me but I can sense I'm surrounded. Plus, All my limbs and waist are restrained.

I didn't want to take a risk so I waited.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Yo! I'm back!" An Atlesian soldier out of uniform walked into the break room," Hey! Are you girls playing Code of Valor?"

Umber threw the controller at him in a fit of rage. He caught it in his hand noting how damaged it has gotten.

"Fuck you! You aimbotting magical girl!" the child ranted and jumped onto a bean bag face first.

"I'm guessing you're winning?"The soldier smiles knowing his main mission is to keep an eye on girls.

"I don't know what Umber's problem is," the maiden shrugged," I could never beat her in Alley Fighters."

"If you don't mind me," He set next to the Spring Maiden," How about you play against a real soldier?"

"Not a problem mister," She smiled.

Meanwhile, As Umber calms herself, She looks at the clock. Her eyes bulged out of her skull realizing what time it was. It's 10:00 PM and they got started on the mission around 6 PM.

'We left Akame outside!' She internally screamed.

She looked around the room.

"Why isn't there more um...soldiers around?" Umber asked.

"We caught a wanted killer," the soldier nonchalantly revealed," Everyone is currently on duty but this lucky slacker."

"How did you do that?" the maiden furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Get good," He replies.

"Wanted killer?!" Umber yells in shock.

Meanwhile, Vernal eyebrows twitched ever so slightly.

"The million lien girl," He revealed," What the underworld dubbed as the Man-Slayer Shinigami."

"A-Akame?" Umber stuttered.

At the same time, Vernal struggled to keep a straight face. From the soldier's perspective, it seems like Vernal was frustrated over losing the game.

'Umber,' She thought mentally,' Please be careful not to incriminate us!'

"What are your thoughts on her?" Umber asked the Atlesian soldier. Barely containing her malice.

"What do I think?" He hummed," I think she is a threat. Even after the day she killed my old commander, It has been rumored she continues to take part in raiding and killing my brothers and sisters. My comrades and allies. There's no way Remnant is letting her off the hook."

"But those are just rumors," Umber stared menacingly.

"And every leaked intel from our enemies suggests it to be true," He fires back.

"True?!" Umber was about to erupt when Vernal tackled her.

"Umber! Stop being silly!" She proceeded to drag Umber by the collar and into the women's bathroom," We will be right back."

She tosses the older child in and closes the door behind her.

"Will you control yourself?" she whispered furiously.

"Control myself?!" She yelled and a pair of hands covered her mouth.

"Calm down," She stared into Umber's eyes," We are on an Atlesian airship filled with enemies. Plus, I'm your only ticket getting us off this ship."

"We have a mission and we took too long," Umber counter," We have failed Akame and now they are spreading lies about her!"

The two girls know that Akame hasn't left Malachite Castle for four years. It is more likely that Raven credits some of her kills as her daughter or Atlas is demonizing their friend for propaganda purposes.

Vernal eyes lit up at the slight creaking of the bathroom door.

"Door!" She fired a powerful blast of wind sending the soldier into the far side of the wall. He is knocked unconscious on contact.

"We have to run!" Vernal panicked.

"No! We have to save Akame!" Umber yelled back," You distracted me with these stupid games. It's your fault!"

"So what?!" Vernal eyes lit up once again," I never wanted any of this! I left one war to be a part of another! You could blindly follow Raven I don't care!"

"Is this how you repay kindness?! Why don't you just leave? You got magical powers," the older girl hissed and shoved the maiden," Fly off and leave before you kill all of us!"

"Umber! I have nowhere else to go," Vernal argues as her eyes watered," They pick me to be a maiden because no one will remember an orphan! I'm thankful for your kindness but I don't want to die! I'm scared, Umber. I know what will happen to me when I'm out there."

"Put your damn hands up!" The door suddenly opened with a squad of armed Atlesian soldiers rushing in. A fearful Umber immediately raised her hands while Vernal was still seething with anger.

The last thing the soldiers remember is being ragged doll by a powerful windstorm.

Umber collided into a beanbag and got up soon after the show of force was over.

"I'm leaving," Vernal spoke with coldness and ran out of the room.

The Bandit child bounces up and charges toward the door. She steps over debris and over fallen soldiers.

"I hope you die!" She yelled directly at Vernal's general direction," You damn disloyal scumbag! Coward!"

'I must save Akame! I must save Akame!' She repeated to herself as she ran down the hall opposite of Vernal," I'm not abandoning her again!"

The Spring Maiden knows which way she had to run. She memorizes the route they took to end up in the break room. It's a simple matter of finding either a window or the deck and jumping off.

If only it was that simple.

A single raven silently observes the fleeing maiden.

"Coward," It quietly hissed.

Raven knows that Akame would have been captured. She's the one that led Grimm's to Akame's location. The Huntsmen team was an unexpected variable that she didn't account for.

But she didn't like the idea of seeing her daughter sit around and doing nothing. She needed a way to test her battle prowess. Raven wouldn't hold it against her daughter for her eventual capture. She is proud at how long she lasted without a weapon, exhausted from fighting a dozen adult chimpanzees, and stalemating an entire team of Huntsmen-in-training. It took exhaustion and a small army of Atlesian Knights to finally bring her down.

Raven is nothing short but impressed.

The bandit slowly made her way toward the spring maiden with a sword drawn.

Vernal waved her hands and a pair of soldiers were sent into the supply closet.

She finally found a window and was about to fly out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Barely, A second later Vernal had a sword pressed deeply inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged as the air suddenly left her lungs in an instant.

Raven slammed the now helpless girl into the window. Spider web-like cracks appear behind her as the former Huntress icy glare burns into the Spring Maiden.

"I don't appreciate disloyalty," She said in almost a whisper.

Vernal knows that if she made a move, the sword will go through her throat and out the back of her neck. Aura isn't going to protect against a sword that is already inside her. While Raven pushes against her chest with her other hand until she couldn't breathe.

"Listen, Umber is by far someone who should be considered weak," She stared directly into Vernal eyes," But she is running headfirst into the fire to save a loved one. A loved one who also cares very much about you. I want you to turn back around and put your power to good use. If not, I will be the Spring Maiden."

And like that Raven transforms and disappears into a portal.

Vernal is shaken by the experience and throws up on the floor. She looked down at the vomit and saw a bit of blood followed by intense acidic pain in the back of her throat.

Vernal knows she was close to death. Now this time, She sprinted back the way she came as adrenaline and fear coarse through her veins.

* * *

**Akame PoV**

* * *

"Akame!"

I heard a voice in the distance.

"Akame!"

There it is again.

"Should we go check it out?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Whatever it is, It could be one of the bandits coming to save their little princess," Yale growled," You know, The commander doesn't have any authority over us."

"It will be my fault if we get in trouble," Sky countered, " It's a proper courtesy that we listen."

I can hear the ruckus outside as dozens of footsteps run past the room.

"Oh of course," A rough voice spoke up," It seems those two girls are a part of the tribe."

"I knew it," Sky confessed.

I raised my head.

"Look! She's awake," Keppel pointed out.

"Hey murderer," The rough voice said," I want you to tell your little friends to surrender."

I tested the restrain and noticed its odd property.

"That feeling of constantly being drained? Those are aura-draining metallic arm and leg cuffs," He answered my unspoken question," With a side of waist restrains."

I remained silent. He then pressed something cold and metallic against my skull.

"Sir!" Sky yelled," What are you doing?!"

"Putting our bargaining chip to good use," He sneered. I sense another object held near my mouth.

"Tell them to surrender or you die."

"What the matter with you?" Silver yelled. He was the one that attacked me with silver chains.

"Do you boys have any clue how long my men have been hunting these lowlifes? The operation was officially declared four years ago but for us, it has been five. Five fucking years of ungrateful locals and dead comrades. I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE ANYMORE CHANCES!"

*Click*

"As if I shot a hostage," He scoffed. I heard him load an actual magazine," I'll get court-martialed. But there is leeway for villains like her. Do something stupid girly."

"It's just two girls," Silver walked closer. I heard him being shoved back.

"You can't do that to our teammate!" Sky yelled and I could hear weapons being drawn and raised.

"We don't need to fight," Yale mediated," Our enemies are the bad guys and the Grimm."

The next thing I remember is a metallic banging sound above me and someone dropping down. Barely a second pass and a single gunshot echoed in the room. I can't see a thing but I could smell someone's blood.

The next moment, it devolves into a deafening roar of accusation and screams. I could barely pick out the owner of each individual voice.

"What the matter with you?!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You shot a child! I thought the big strong military man shouldn't be scared of little girls?!"

"She came after my gun! You all saw that! They're criminals anyway! Those human monsters out there will do the same for all of us! The Branwen tribe are merciless motherfuc-"

Soon came the shoving and the rustling of men. It was a cacophony of anger and hate.

They shot a child. I want to deny who it is because if this was Vernal, her aura would have resisted the shot. Secondly, Vernal wouldn't even bother to rescue me.

"Akame."

The voice became more clearer as I felt someone touch my leg and pull themselves up. Soft fingers touch the white blindfold and before my eyes, the white fabric bleeds red.

Once the person got a grip of the blindfold, She pulled it down and smiled weakly.

"I finally found you," the light in her blue eyes begin to dim," Let's leave-"

She fell limp and slid off me. I saw her dying with my own two eyes. I look up to see the Atlesian soldiers and Mistral huntsman having a yelling contest, not noticing Umber dying in front of them.

I clenched my first when I spotted the man with a rough voice and holding a handgun above him.

He's the culprit.

I looked down at the restraints and saw one of my arms covered by red markings.

My semblance is activating? Even with my aura being nonexistent?

Could this mean my semblance activates based on seeing those close to me get hurt?

Certain semblance can activate even without an aura. It's only weakened and/or substitutes another downside beside draining aura.

My body was filled with the desire to avenge Umber but I fought back. I didn't want to dig a deeper hole for myself.

I could control my emotions. It is my greatest skill. Yet, An unseen force within every essence of my soul is convincing me to attack.

It isn't my emotions that failed me. I felt nothing while I killed Schwarz. I didn't even feel like I'm in control of my own body.

16 Soldiers all armed with Atlas Standard Assault Rifles and SMGs.

4 Huntsman-in-training.

Sky is armed with a Bayonet Shotgun.

Keppel has an Axe cannon.

Yale wields a drill sword.

Silver got silver chains with an iron ball on one end and a small knife on the other.

Finally, the man with the handgun.

The room is circular with a one-way mirror encumbering the whole room. The doorway is a steel blast door. There is barely enough room for all 21 people minus Umber and me.

The vents above us are small but large enough to fit a child. Good, I'm not leaving without her.

*SNAP*

*SNAP*

One after the other, the metal chains holding my wrist broke loose. The sound got them to finally stop fighting.

They looked at me and they all froze in fear.

"She's breaking loose!" One of the soldiers yelled.

*SNAP*

Left leg restraints removed.

A bullet came at me and I raised my left wrist to meet it.

The cuff sends the bullet back into the man's throat. I didn't see blood spattered so I know he'll survive because of his aura.

*SNAP*

All my limbs are now free.

"Do something! Shoot her!" The man yelled.

*Tear*

I ripped the leather strap on my waist.

Five soldiers finally work up the courage to rush me.

But it was far too late.

The next second, I was upon the man with the handgun. He fires once and misses. I focus all of my strength into one strike. The palm of my hand collided with his forehead. I strike forward and his head slams the blast door, denting it.

Blood spattered the white background.

They opened fire but it didn't end well for all of them. The room is small and is enclosed. Bullets ricocheted off the window and walls hitting the soldiers and huntsmen.

I realized the danger Umber was in and grabbed the collar of the dead man. I used his body as a cover. I fell forward and covered Umber with my body and his.

The sound of automatic fires stopped once most of the soldiers were lying on the floor dying or dead. The only solidarity I had for the situation was hearing Umber rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing. I notice the Huntsman-in-training is mostly unharmed and is getting up. I pushed the bullet-ridden corpse off of me and put Umber over my shoulder. In a single leap, I reached the vents above us and dragged my dying friend.

Once I found an exit, I took a knee to observe Umber wounds. She was shot in the stomach. If she doesn't get help soon, She'll die!

The alarm blared throughout the ship as it occasionally shook. I could hear the screeching of Nevermore outside.

"EVERYONE REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS. INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK: THREAT LEVEL 5," A monotone voice announced," ESCAPE PRISONERS ONBOARD. THEY ARE TO BE APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION. REPORT TO YOUR OFFICERS FOR DETAILS."

Damn it! Where are you, Raven? I know you could save her! Teleport her to a hospital!

I need to yell her name. Even if it is humiliating to ask for her help.

"Mom!" Those three letters felt like acid in my mouth," I need your help!"

I waited a few moments but didn't get a response. Is she even on the ship? Could she even sense my distress? I know she couldn't give a damn about Umber but what about me?

I apply pressure to the wound.

"Umber, Stay with me," I told her even as she lay unresponsive. I'm not losing you.

You may be raised to be a blind sheep but you are more than that.

"Don't die for me," I raised my voice.

"She did good," I know it was her, Raven. I didn't need to look behind me.

"Save her!" I yelled without taking my eyes off of Umber.

"Fine, But you still have a mission to do," She quickly grabs Umber and disappears into a portal.

I was left alone in a cold hallway with a puddle of blood in front of me.

I stood up knowing there was still one more person on this ship worth saving. I can't afford to dwell on the fear that I will lose those close to me. I need to finish this damn mission and find Vernal.

I look at my arms and notice the red markings haven't disappeared yet. This semblance is similar yet different from Murasame Trump Card, Little War Horn. My body feels lighter and my mind more focused. Yet, I don't sense my own aura. Even when in passive, I could tell my aura is presence. I don't even feel a timer for my semblance to end.

I push the intel I gather for my own semblance aside. Now, where would the Spring Maiden be?

I ran through the possibility and decided Vernal is running away from the Atlesians. She isn't adept at stealth and beginners' spearmanship means nothing against professional soldiers. But I know if she backed into the corner, She would use her maiden power to its fullest potential.

And when she uses her maiden powers, The commander would send everyone to stop her.

Meaning I have to follow the sound of destruction and frantic Atlesians until they lead me to her location.

I used my enhanced speed to rush down the hallway until I could locate her.

The airship shook violently. I know it wasn't from the Grimm attack outside. It seems to be deeper within the ship.

I took a turn into another hallway. I'm getting close. I notice scorch marks and ice crystals embedded on the floor and the walls.

I skipped over unconscious crew members and soldiers. As the sound of gunfire and explosives get stronger, I can faintly hear animalistic creatures.

Suddenly, the wall in front of me carved in. The fragments of debris and metal wash over me.

I gaze at the white mass. It was a Grimm mixed with the amalgamation of different animals. The head of a crocodile and arms of a gorilla. It back has six spider-like legs and the torsos of a man. Its lower half is reptilian with web-clawed feet. I haven't seen anything like it in videos or books on Grimm.

I didn't want to risk fighting that thing so I ran away.

Moments later an Atlesian woman spotted me. She bought out an electric prod in an attempt to stop me. Instead, I slide underneath her legs and let her deal with the Grimm at my back.

Her blood-curdling scream was drowned out by the ferocity of the Grimm and the angry roar of the creature of darkness was muted by the sound of battle. I didn't want to waste time. I just kept running.

I nearly ran into a squad of soldiers but quickly hid in a vacant barrack.

"Intruder spotted near the Engine room," One of them commanded," We're going to cut her off."

Engine room?

Why is she there?

The engine room if I recall is near the back of the ship.

I look over to the six soldiers jogging down the hall and weigh my odds. One of them even has a saber at his belt. I took a deep breath and ran past them before they even registered who I am. I snatched the saber from the man's hips with one smooth motion because I didn't intend to be weaponless from now on.

I finally reached the cargo holds where boxes and crates are neatly stacked.

"RAGGHH!" The sound of battle cries assaulted my ears. I saw four figures rush me all at once from the dark corner of the cargo hold.

I dodge a shotgun blast.

I counter the ax and feint a drill sword.

I avoided getting wrapped up by a silver chain.

Once I defend myself I look over to my opponents. It's team SKYS and they're blocking my path to the engine room.

This can't get any worse.

"Block all exits! Fire only when there is an opening!" An Atlesian officer commanded over a dozen men to spread out and form a line covering the way I came in and the route to the engine room.

I'm starting to wonder if my semblance has a bad luck attachment to it.

Hang in there Vernal. I'm coming for you.

I place the saber on a high stance with the tip of the sword pointed at them.

I factor in their weapons and individuals. Yet, I haven't figured out their semblance even in our afternoon fight. They're either useless for combat or subtle.

"What's up with her eyes," Silver stared at me.

"It's her semblance," Sky stated," Rumor has it's an enhancement type. Team SKYS, Don't hold back. The last time she used her semblance, My uncle died."

I see…

He has every right to strike me down. I cannot control the semblance that got me into this mess and nothing can be done about it.

I close my eyes and analyze the situation.

A soldier behind me pulled the trigger.

I opened my eyes and reacted.

I duck out as the bullet leaves the chamber.

More soldiers open fired and I kept dodging until the Huntsman's got in range. That's when the pot shot stops and our close-quarter dance commences.

The bullet casing from their guns hasn't hit the ground yet.

I strike true with each and every one of them.

Sky tried to bash me with the stock of his shotgun. I duck and slash his stomach from right to left.

Keppel came down with his ax and I responded with an upward swing. His ax glided past me by mere centimeters while my sword slashed his face.

Yale charged at me with his drill sword and like an experienced bullfighter, I twisted my body at the last second. While at the same time, I chop downward at his exposed back.

Lastly, I preemptively burst toward Silver before he became a problem. I jabbed at his chest half a dozen times until the final jab launched him into a crate.

Finally, the bullet casings hit the ground.

I have already set the tone for this battle. If they didn't have an aura all four of them would be dead.

Sky would be gutted.

Keppel's face would be split open.

Yale would be cut in half.

Silver would die on the first stab.

The four of them were picking themselves off the ground. I look up to see most of the soldiers still reloading. While the quickest soldier barely racks the slide on his rifle.

I barrel past the armed men and into the engine room with barely a shot going off.

That when I saw her standing in front of some kind of reactor.

Her eyes glow a verdant green with tears in her eyes. She floated above the ground with dozens of soldiers knocked unconscious.

"Do it," Raven appears from the shadows," Avenge Umber and atone for your mistake."

And she did just that.

The power of a typhoon concentrated into a single beam shred the metal frame like wet cardboard.

I tried to reach out to her but I suddenly felt my body being superheated and forced back down the hall and into a room.

Bright flashes assaulted my sight as I hit something hard before it gave way.

I saw fragments of glass and steel in front of me as the fire on my clothes was put out by the wind and cold night. I'm falling from the sky and needed a landing strategy quickly.

I saw a flock of juvenile Nevermore nearby and made my way toward them. They were the size of a condor. I time myself to grab onto a Nevermore with one arm. It struggles to flap its wings with my added weight.

After a few intense seconds, I rolled along the ground and came to a stop.

I'm back in the forest again. Its darkened canvas offers nothing but the occasional sound of frogs and insects. Then the forest went from night to day and flashed in between. The sound of nature is overtaken by the roar of destruction as I look above me.

The behemoth of Atlesian engineering has been set ablaze as large explosions rock the back end of the ship while smaller explosions dotted the rest of its hull. The Grimm even scattered as the airship crashed into the ground.

It appeared to fall slowly from the sky but the end result was a shockwave. I'm relatively close to the crash and got knocked off my feet. The oncoming dirt and foliage blocked my vision but I was able to grab onto a sturdy banana tree.

Once the crash subsided, The forest lit up with fire and smoke. The winged creatures of Grimm circle the carcass of the ship with countless more joining in. I regain my bearing long enough to realize an important detail.

Vernal.

Vernal is onboard that ship. Where is she? What happened to her?

My heart hammered in my chest hoping I didn't lose another person I hold dear. A friend I want to trust.

It is supposed to be a simple mission with minimal risk. Why did everything fall apart?

Did Vernal die in the explosion? If she dies, who's getting her maiden power?

It could be a random person and the mere fact that I yet to feel any newfound power means I didn't inherit it.

But if the last person in her thought happens to be standing next to her…

Raven.

My mother used this mission to kill Vernal. It makes sense. My mother wants Vernal power. She always views Vernal as a weakling with wasted potential. I'm convinced that's true.

Raven Branwen, I'm going to kill you.

I lost Martha.

Umber might be dead.

You killed Vernal.

I haven't even heard from Flaxen in a whole month.

They are the only ones I care for in this band of murderers and rapists you call a family. I held the saber to my side and walked. Even if you become the embodiment of nature, I'll eliminate you just the same as Esdeath.

I will no longer be sidetracked. I believe I'm strong enough to enact my plan. I will eliminate her. I will destroy everything in my path to reach my goal. Finally, I will head home.

And neither Grimm nor humans will stop me.

I ready my saber with renewed vigor. hundreds of red eyes stared at me with killing intent. A horde of Grimm inch closer to me. The forest fire offers me a clear view of the many varieties of Grimm that came to kill me.

Some walk on two legs while some slither on the ground. Some have more spikes and bone plates than the other. A few are larger than a semi-truck.

It doesn't matter if they bring a thousand more. I'm ready for them.

I breathed in and out. My hands held onto the saber. Finally, I rushed the horde.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

The saying that someone has a lot on their plate doesn't do justice for Qrow. He had to deal with the entire buffer.

Summer disappears on a personal mission.

The woman he loved died.

Taiyang is being a useless father.

His nieces almost died searching for Raven.

Salem scheming again.

Meanwhile, the bitch of a sister is setting Mistral on fire. Demolishing 73 years of peace.

Then there is the breakdown of order in the Kingdom.

Then the news about his long lost niece.

Akame the Man-Slayer.

The girl with Grimm's eyes.

The Shinigami of Anima.

At least those are the rumors and wild tales of ill-reputable individuals who are currently banking on the chaos and break down of Mistral. He can't even get an answer off of Lil' Ms. Soon-to-be-Councilwoman Malachite. The huntsmen kept finding brick walls and roadblock the harder he looked. If he pushes too hard, he'll end up with a target on his back.

Qrow was forced to rely on his own resources and it was a long journey. The huntsmen finally found his lead. His wings glided across the tree line and spotted the current hideout of the tribe. A settlement filled with sympathizers.

He doesn't have back up but waiting will guarantee Raven slips past him again.

Qrow knows it is foolish. He's heavily outnumbered and outgunned. But he has to do it.

He approaches through an opening in this fence and changes form.

Qrow grabs a cloak hanging on a clothesline and walks into the mix of townspeople and armed bandits.

* * *

**Akame PoV**

* * *

I killed several dozen of them yet none of them came to attack me. I beheaded a Beowulf and slash an Ursus in two. Yet, The majority of them don't attack me. The Alphas Grimm either defend themselves or run away.

This is eerie.

This contradicts everything I learn about Grimm. They should be trying to tear me limb from limb instead of standing before me like statues. Those Beringels earlier today were trying to kill me!

But that strange Grimm on the ship merely stared at me and only gave chase when I ran away. This doesn't make any sense. Why aren't they attacking me?

I stab a small Nevermore in the neck and watch it fade away.

I look down at my arms and notice my semblance is still active.

Maybe because it is the work of my semblance.

I stopped my slaughter to cut myself. I give myself a small incision on my forearm and notice how easy it was to cut me. As if there is no aura whatsoever. I'm not even healing my wound. Even when my aura level is low, The healing process for a small cut is mere minutes. Even the burns on my neck, body, and arms I receive from the explosion haven't healed either. I don't even feel pain.

They no longer recognize me as human.

Fine, If they Grimm isn't going to attack me, then I'll leave. I watch as a pack of Beowulf's parted ways. They were silently beckoning me in the direction of the crash airship.

This is unexpected. I wanted to wait for Raven to pick me up then kill her. But in the meantime, I could check if Vernal's body is still on the ship. Unless she has been reduced to ash or scattered far from the ship, I must bury my friend.

I stopped my musing and hurried to the crash airship.

I made my way near the ship as I saw the survivors fighting off Grimm. They held down a strong point near the bridge of the ship meaning my route toward the engine room was mostly cleared.

The creature of Grimm ignores me as they crawl along the hull of the ship toward the last remnant of human resistance.

Ignore them.

I told myself. They will shoot me in the back. I recall saving a unit of imperial soldiers from a Danger beast only to be betrayed the next moment.

I'm a wanted criminal and they must blame me for their ship crashing.

Why would they accept my help?

The backend of the ship is covered in an impenetrable inferno and I'm forced to find another way in.

I jump into the same opening that strange Grimm came from. I passed the mauled body of the Atlesian women with a few Grimm patrolling the halls.

There is fire scattered throughout the interior but the sprinkler system helped to keep it under control. The downside is the water also invites caution near exposed electrical wires and outlets.

I saw an Ursus munching on a soldier. It looked back at me and I tightened my hold on the saber. Its bloody maw held pieces of flesh.

Instead of a quick battle, the Ursus got back to eating the man. I looked into his eyes and still saw a flicker of life in them.

He was too far gone for me to do anything. I decided to offer him mercy.

A quick stab at his forehead ended his suffering immediately. I remove the blood by flicking it off. I kept walking right after.

Once I reached the cargo room, I saw the unidentified Grimm as it finished off the last member of team SKYS.

The neatly stacked boxes and crates are spilled and broken everywhere. I could see various bodies skewed across the room.

Sky Schwarz fires helplessly into the chimera Grimm as it slowly approaches him with sadistic glee. I kept to the shadows in case my theory on my semblance is wrong. Thus far it's the younger Grimm that doesn't pay attention to me.

The smarter Grimm tended to have a better sense of self-preservation when I'm trying to kill them.

I studied the scene and saw Sky wounds. His stomach was sliced. I don't know how deep but his intestines aren't spilling out; That's a good sign. The only way he could survive is if he could stop the bleeding and focus his aura on healing.

Save him or complete my mission? I'm still at a loss as to why it is taking Raven so long to pick me up?

Sky did try to kill me even if he's justified and this Grimm is clearly smarter and stronger than the average Grimm.

The answer pops up yet again. Why should I save someone who would try to kill me?

I intend to leave.

I stare at all the opening the Grimm could offer in case it decided to come after me.

There are gaps at the back of the legs and arms. An opening at the armpits and a gap between the upper neck and skull bone plates for a well-aimed saber. A direct route to the brain assuming this creature has a central cognitive function.

This Grimm feels like it was meant for me. A huge amalgamation of different creatures, a chimera Grimm, is the stuff of legends. It is believed that chimera Grimm originate from the Grimmland. A legend that somehow got onto an airship without its own pair of wings.

That's too much of a coincidence. This creature is without a doubt one of Salem creations that comes after me or Vernal.

I leaped across the room and stabbed the gap at its neck.

It drops to its knees and disintegrates. It's a simple kill as long as I know its weak points.

Sky breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked me in the eyes and opened fire.

I ducked behind cover and decided it's not worth my time. I have killed the biggest threat and Sky isn't it.

I spotted the first aid kit on the wall. I hunched down to avoid getting shot and removed it. Nearby, I could see Silver body impaled on a steel beam. I estimated where Sky is relative to my position. Then I toss the first aid kit.

It hit the ground near him with a thud and I proceeded with my mission.

I stepped over the top half of Yale's body and found the bottom half further down.

The engine room despite the destruction had a clear hole. I look around the room to see the dead beneath the reactor. They die from the initial explosion and most of the bodies are intact. I continued to look around and realized there was no huge tear in the hull for Vernal's body to fly out of.

But there's a lot of debris and bodies I have to move. I sighed at the dirty work all for the sake of finding her remains.

15 minutes have passed and I haven't found her.

Vernal is gone.

She has to die.

What is taking her so long to pick me up? I will behead her the moment I see her face.

My semblance must stay active to increase my chance of killing Raven. I'm not waiting any longer.

I know I'm strong. Unfortunately, I must be cautious. I need to make sure I succeed the first time or else I'll never get a chance again.

I must guarantee every advantage is in my grasp. If my mother has maiden power, My semblance will even the odds.

Another 15 minutes have passed.

This is unlike her to keep me waiting in enemy territory. What happened to her? Did she sense my killer intent?

At this point in time, the inferno has whimpered into smoke. I have lined up 17 bodies and none of them is a small child.

I found a dry spot to sit. I sat down with the saber in front of me and waited for Raven.

"Akame right?" I was broken from my thoughts, "Why do you kill?"

I turn my head to see a pale Sky Schwarz. He used his shotgun as a clutch and his other arm on his stomach. A sky blue aura gathered at the arm holding his bandaged stomach.

I didn't want to answer that question.

Why do I kill?

I doubt he has the strength to fight and no longer a threat to me. I'll give him my answer.

"I have killed two people," Since coming to this world, "Because they hurt someone precious to me."

"Only two people?"

"Only two people," I repeated, " And I accept the full responsibility for those deaths."

"But why is everyone saying you killed hundreds?" His blue eyes bore into me.

"Rumors," I dismissed, " Sky Schwarz, I understand your conviction to kill me. You have every reason and right to curse my name."

I look back at Sky prop against the doorway.

"I may even be the cause of your friends and family demise," I try masking my regret. I understand loss and pain intimately.

I'm not even sure if I could go home anymore. Would my father still love me even after everything I did?

"Who are you looking for?"

"..."

"If this about the girl that broke into the interrogation room," He wheezes, "I-I'm sorry for what happened. I have been an Atlesian Cadet in combat school. It wasn't proper protocol. We are all battle fatigued."

"It isn't her," I answered, "You are far too injured to attack me and you can't fend off the Grimm. Rest here, If any Grimm comes nearby, I'll take care of it."

The Huntsman-in-Training sighed. He didn't expect to be helped by an enemy.

"You have a point," He continues to stand in place," But I can't wait here. They need my help at the bridge."

"You're going to die."

"I'm a huntsman, It's my responsibility to fight Grimm and protect those in need," He declared," It's also my responsibility to bring criminals to justice."

The responsibility of a Huntsmen?

"Do you hate me?" I inquired," I want an honest opinion."

" Yes, You killed my mentor and things went to hell when you got on board," He responded," But I beg you. People are dying. The survivors are barely holding on. I know this is a lot of responsibility to put on a 10 year-old but we really need your help."

Help them?

I weigh the decision.

I am safer here. The bastion of emotion overshadows my own lone presence on this ship. It would be insane if I risk my life. The life of a handful of survivors over saving countless more from my mother's wrath.

I have countless moments in my world. When I can't save the innocent because it would conflict with my mission. Either I kill the corrupt politician ending further bloodshed or save one civilian from execution and let the politician escape. The dilemma is always the same no matter the scenario.

That is my old life. Maybe there's hope for me on Remnant. For once, I should try so.

"Of course, Just stay here and keep calm," He explained," I have a duty to protect other. Please stay safe Akame."

"I'm joining," I abruptly got up and walked ahead of Sky," What the quickest way up?"

I couldn't even believe I'm taking part in this.

All routes toward the bridge have been blocked or under heavy fire. The service elevator is gone. Most of the emergency staircase and ladder had been blocked by Grimm or debris.

Sky was able to keep pace even with his wound even as we fought off every Grimm that got near us.

"We need to get on the deck," Sky commanded," We will be mowed down with the Grimm if we force our way through the choke point or the Grimm will eat me first."

"The deck?" I spoke skeptically," That's where the bulk of the horde are."

"But we will be out in the open," He said," I have a signal flare that will let them know we are friendly."

I slashed several Ursus as it charged toward Sky.

"Are you expecting me to hold off a horde in the hope they see us?" I narrow my eyes.

He shot a reptilian Grimm scurrying along the walls.

"From the way you fight, I have confidence you could pull it off and the Grimm seem to ignore you, mostly," He praises," Coms are down and everyone is too busy staying alive to bother checking for survivors. I can't even get an on-ship call in."

"And what about you?"

"Defend me," He answered promptly," If we could cause enough carnage on deck. We'll gain their attention."

This is suicidal. He's risking his own life. I cover my mouth with my hand and sigh while I stab a spider, Grimm.

He nodded his head at a small staircase leading up.

"Don't fall behind and keep a consistent strive," I strolled toward the stairs.

"I'm giving the orders, little girl," He grumbled.

We finally got topside with destroyed drop ships and Atlesian Knights. The sound of gunfire and explosions is deafening but I wasted no time slaughtering the creatures of darkness.

Sky lit the flare as its bright orange glow illuminated the night sky. He frantically moved his arms right and left. I made sure to keep a safe zone between the Grimm and him.

Everything was going well until the saber broke in half. I immediately throw it into the eye of a Nevermore. That same Nevermore spiraled out of control and crashed into a cluster of Grimm.

My aura should have prevented the weapon breakage. It seems that isn't the case when my semblance is active.

Finally, the survivors notice and lay down covering fire.

I dragged my hand along the ground to grab loose rebar. I instantly batted away a full-grown Ursus and carried Sky over hastily created barricades.

I look around to see 50 soldiers and crewmembers manning defenses. A few men and women with red crosses on their uniforms are tending to the wounded. At the same time, I could see a corner with around 20 bodies covered in sheets and body bags. As well as numerous Atlesian Knights in varying states of functionality.

The vast majority are firing out of the bridge windows. Meanwhile, the rear of the bridge is used to create choke points in the stairways and the elevator shaft.

A quick look outside and the horde doesn't seem to slow down. It is almost like an endless wave. The stars became its own luxury as avian Grimm swarmed the night.

I can see it in their eyes. They are all going to die but they will continue to fight on.

"Akame Branwen," A short woman with silver hair and brown eyes approached me with a pair of tall soldiers. She looks at me with undisguised malice.

"She saved my life, ma'am," He vouched and moved in front of me.

"You're the girl that's been constantly spitting on the face of Atlas," She gritted her teeth," I should kill you."

The two guards beside her slowly raised their rifle at me.

I look around for a way to disarm and escape.

"Lower the guns," She ordered them with an added hand gesture.

"We need all the help we can get," Sky spoke up," Please, Ms. Cordovin."

"And what of your team? All of my best men send to watch her? Where are they?" Cordovin reasoned, " What of their lives? Her little gang is waiting for the Grimm to kill us all before they come in to steal our weapons like vultures."

"We don't have time to be divided," I raised my voice," I'm here to help and that's final. What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe we should ask your mommy?" Cordovin spoke condescendingly to me," While we're at it, Why isn't your mommy here to pick you up? Hmm?"

"Ma'am! Our lives are at stake here, " Sky growled," Don't tell me you gave up."

"It is," She turned her back to us," Look around you. Even if we keep holding off the Grimm horde, It only lasts as long as our dust supply and the bravery of my men. This horde is the largest I have seen even throughout my years of service to Great Atlas. I have foolishly underestimated your tribe's child. Now all that's left is to die with honor."

"There must be more options," The huntsman reasoned.

"I have exhausted all the options!" Cordovin stomped her foot, " We can't call for reinforcement because your mother destroyed our coms and we will be overwhelmed the moment any of us leave the bridge."

Those words carry a harsh reality.

I watch as a black vine whip out of the elevator shaft and drag a helpless soldier into the darkness. A Beowulf breaking through the defenses to turn a helpless Atlesian Knight into a chew toy.

I can hear the rapping of claws on the roof above us. The sound of continuous gunfire and the frenzy of the Grimm.

I could smell blood-soaked bandages, burning metal of Knights, and overheated guns.

I could feel the desperation and hopelessness of the situation.

The worst part of this is that they are part of another war that they don't know about. At least in my world, there is an endgame. In this world, there is a figurative pendulum deciding the course of the world. And its current course is tipping in Salem's favor.

Raven should feel my distress. I could reach out to her and ask for a portal to evacuate all of them. In a dream scenario that would be the case. Maybe playing a hero is going to get me killed.

"Sky, Ms. Cordovin," I'm ashamed at what I must do," I can't stay here."

"Of course you can't," Cordovin sneered," Why would you die for us. We're enemies."

"Are you going to shoot me?" I question her.

"No, I have to save the bullet for myself," she walks away and grabs a rifle to aid in the defenses.

"I'm sorry," I wish I could have done more but the risk wasn't worth it. I only had the rebar in my hand to fight off all these Grimm. My mission to end the bloodshed would be for nothing if I die here.

"Thank you for saving me," He smiles while he walks toward a crate of dust bullets," You would have made a fine Huntress."

Huntress.

It sounds like a nice occupation when I first came to this world.

I would fight Danger Beast, uphold peace, and have people look up to me in respect and admiration instead of fear and suspicion. It sounds like the perfect departure from my old life. No matter how much Raven and the Tribe would downplay the role, I could understand the charm of it all.

I know bad Huntsman and Huntress exist like those hired by Ms. Malachite. But at it core exists an altruistic ideal of people willingly giving their lives so humanity can see another day.

I want to start anew. I need a way to make a good reputation for myself.

I reapproached the commander as she ordered her soldiers to set up another line of defense. I watched the soldiers perform a quick salute and tear apart any console and debris to create another line of barricades.

"Ms. Cordovin," I walked up to her until we were eye to eye.

"Mommy haven't picked you up yet? What do I look like? Your babysitter?" She looked away distastefully.

"Commander Cordovin," I saluted," If we make it out alive, I would like to turn myself in."

"You're joking right?" Cordovin shook her head.

"And the reward money must go to Sky Schwarz," I listed," I would also like to help fight against my tribe."

"What games are you playing?" She continued to be skeptical.

"My mother and her tribe have committed many atrocities and I accept the responsibility of all those I killed," I revealed," I want all this bloodshed to end."

We looked at each other in silence before the older woman spoke up.

"Is that what you really want? You need to convince me a bit more."

"Please, I just want peace," I could hear my voice quiver.

"Fine!" She crosses her arms," I have one more plan that could work and wipe that tear away."

Tear?

I wiped away a wet spot at the corner of my right eye.

"I'll follow your order, Commander."

* * *

**A/N: Akame will end up with quite a reputation by RWBY canon.**

**The story itself is about Akame wanting to start a peaceful life. But keep getting dragged into problems she either caused or forced into.**

**And before you say, I'm killing the characters off for the shock value( Like AgK). Wait until the next chapter.**

**Also, the Ozpin talk was just my jab at the crazy RWBY theories that pop up from time to time including the older ones that age like milk. So no, Akame isn't Salem's magical love child. I can't stress that enough.**

**And in terms of power level and her semblance.**

**Akame has her limits. She isn't an army destroyer and a determined force would overwhelm her. I try to factor everything into a fight scene so it would reach a logical conclusion.**

**Her semblance is one huge chimera mix of Hazel, Ren, Yangs, Raven, and a bit of Ruby. Akame is a glass cannon where her Semblance, at its current state, could only activate if she has a trigger and a target.**

**Trigger being someone she has a strong connection with getting hurt or killed and Target is a singular person/Grimm. It boosts all physical attributes and ignores mental limitations until the target is eliminated. But there's a huge downside if used for an extended period of time. Which I will get into in the next chapter.**

**Now leave some review.**


	9. Chapter 6: No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 6: No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

I will do whatever it takes to have the life I deserve.

Even if it means siding with Atlas to achieve it.

The plan boiled down to one simple purpose. A desperate final retreat. I crawled through the tiny vents with my new sword on my back.

"I sent a team of Specialists during the onset of our crash to prevent the hanger bay from falling," Cordovin spoke into my headset," It was going great until those things showed up."

The Chimera Grimm is their official designated name. Unofficially, They are called Hunter-Killers.

A single one was strong enough to nearly kill an entire team of 4th-year students. I didn't need to imagine what eight of them did to the trio of Specialists and over a hundred trained Soldiers.

A monstrosity filled with unmatched intellect and ferocity exceeding even the oldest Alpha Grimms. Mainly because they are made of several Alpha Grimm splice together in a pool of pure evil as Raven explains the process. When I asked her how she knew this, Raven stated she saw it first-hand four-years ago.

Cordovin is sending me on a suicide mission.

"If you believe that you could take them down and clear a path for our retreat," the commander spoke with no faith in her voice," I will put in a good word to General Ironwood and help lighten your sentence."

I remain quiet to ensure the Grimm below doesn't hear me.

"When your mission is complete. You're allowed to break radio silences and call me back," She informed before her tone dropped," This is assuming we don't get overrun."

I can hear the sound of gunfire punctuating her point followed by the roar of Grimm.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THEY BROKEN THROUGH THE HALLWAY!" A panicked soldier yelled before the signal cut off.

If they die before I could accomplish my mission, I would lose my chance to end this war.

I memorized the route Cordovin explained to me once. A few more left and I could reach the exit.

Upon reaching my destination, I took a moment to survey the damage.

I was on a high platform overlooking the room lit by fires and the barely functioning emergency lights. I could see most of the dropships are destroyed with a handful still functional. I took note of all the light sources and planned my attack.

Eight hostiles with unique appearances from one another. These Chimera's are Salem's creations.

I draw from my experience hunting Danger Beast with high intelligence.

Stealth is my ally and speed is my goal. No matter how strong or smart they are, a well-planned ambush and knowledge of its weaknesses can bring it down before it realizes it is dead.

My semblance camouflages my presence from Grimm. It makes sense because aura is an emotional magnet for Grimm and since my aura is gone, I'm far less detectable.

I picked out my first target.

A vulture-like Grimm with four wings, mandible, and multiple eyes. It is the overseer keeping taps on everything below that it neglects to watch its vicinity.

It lacks the least amount of bone plate compared to its fellow hybrid Grimm.

I held the Mistranese sword in the position for a slash.

It is 10 meters away.

I crossed the distance in under a second. The sound I made is the equivalent to a needle on the steel platform.

I cut it down and disappeared into the shadows. I didn't even let the flicker of emergency lights and crackling flames catch sight of me.

Seven more to go.

All seven look up to see their overwatch dead.

These things must be mentally linked.

They let out a different blend of animal noises as two more came to investigate.

I brace myself for what could be a tense night.

* * *

Final one.

I weave in and out of destroyed dropships and bullhead to eliminate the next target. It's a massive King Taiju crawling on the walls.

Centipedes like legs.

Is Salem engineering these things to instill fear? Because it would work on the faint of heart.

I looked around for an opportunity and found it. A dust crate stood at an optimal spot.

I whistled at the bony snake to gain its attention. Its heads snapped in my general direction and I prepared myself.

It lunged at me at blinding speed. I sidestep the attack and let it eat a soon to explode crate full of dust.

The next head of the Taiju rushed at me and I dropped to the ground allowing it to slide across my blade.

The final Grimm dies with one half exploded and the other half sliced. I sighed in relief as I'm finally left alone in the hangar.

I press a button on the communicator on my right ear.

"Commander," I reported as formerly as possible," The hangar bay is secure."

The feed spark with static for a few moments. I thought I was too late and everyone at the bridge was killed. To my relief, She answered.

"How are you alive!" I could hear her slam a table," I mean-Good work, Branwen. It seems your reputation precedes you."

I know why those Grimm didn't give me as much trouble. My semblance already boosted my prowess well beyond trained huntsmen. Also, I fought the Grimms on my terms with the knowledge I gather from hunting Danger Beast. The only differences between Grimm and Danger Beasts are that Danger Beasts are known to fight each other and could be tamed. Grimm is more unified and unlike Danger Beast, You can't eat them or harvest anything of value from its corpse.

"What is your next order commander?"

A few gunshots later.

"Everyone heads to the hangar!" Cordovin yelled," We're getting out of here!"

The signal cuts off and I decide to defend the area until they arrive.

It was barely 2 minutes until I could hear a loud explosion from above and the commotion of soldiers as they wiped out any Grimm in their path.

I did a quick headcount at 30 soldiers including Cordovin, her bodyguards, and to my relief, Sky.

"Child! Defend us while we get the ship running!" She ordered on the shoulder of one of her bodyguards.

"Yes commander," I answered, hiding my annoyances.

I slash a Creep as it nearly pounces on a fleeing soldier.

Sky stood beside me and fired his shotgun.

"I'll be helping you too," He loaded more shells.

"Thanks," I was glad the Grimm were coming in one direction.

I checked the condition of the sword and saw minor chips and scratches.

An Ursus rushed forward and I punched its head clean off to my surprise.

I stood side by side with the Huntsmen and we looked at each other. We silently agree on a plan and carry it out. Suddenly, gunfire crackled from behind us as soldiers formed a defensive line and protected the dropships.

The battle was chaotic as every single strike needed to count. A single slash ended 5 Ursus. A thrust of my sword killed 2 Beowulf's at the same time. I kicked a Nevermore with enough force to make it explode. I halted a Boarbatusk with my bare hands and swung it into a Death Stalker.

When the sword finally broke, I found a new one from the many corpses of fallen soldiers. I used every single limb including my knees and elbow to hold off the Grimm. I don't feel exhausted even after all this killing.

Finally, I could hear the metallic creak of a platform moving and the hum of dropships.

"Fall back now!"

I look behind me to see the roof of the hangar opening up with 4 Dropships slowly lifting off the ground.

Sky's stomach wounds finally heal but he still winces in pain from internal injuries. I rushed to his side to help him. The soldiers lay down covering fire as a pair of soldiers that I recognize as Cordovin personal guards lifted Sky onto his shoulder and bridal-carried me into the dropship.

Once we got in, the doors closed immediately and everyone onboard found themselves assaulted by intense g-force.

I was pressed against the back of the ship with a handful of soldiers. I could hear the cawing of Nevermore as they smash against the dropship.

I watch as the front windshield of the dropship becomes more cracked. It looked like we were fighting against a waterfall of Nevermore's. After what felt like hours instead of seconds, I saw the scattered moon of Remnant.

The pilot stabilizes the dropship and for a brief moment, everything felt weightless. Then we all came crashing down.

"Thank Atlas! We are safe!" The pilot spoke exhausted and picked up a radio," This is bird 1 to all birds. Respond. Respond."

The radio buzz to life.

"Bird 2 responding."

"Bird 3 responding."

"Bird 4 responding."

The soldiers and I slowly push ourselves off of each other. Once I broke free from being underneath Cordovin's guard, I walked to the front. On the top section of the window is the moon and the bottom is a sea of clouds.

"Bird 5! I need a response! Bird 5!" I look over to see Cordovin in the pilot seat. All she received was static.

"Bird 4 responding, I-I don't think Bird 5 made it commander. They were right next to us," A female voice reported with a depressed tone," But all six members of our aircraft are accounted for and we are still flight-worthy."

"Good, I want headcounts and status on everyone's flight capabilities," Cordovin ordered and the remaining dropships reported in.

There was a long silence for a few moments. Even as the Atlesian moved to vacant chairs to strap themselves in, I could see the sorrow in everyone's eyes. Why would they celebrate after what they've been through?

"24 survivors out of 1590 crewmembers," Cordovin spoke solemnly," Roughly 98% mortality rate, Akame. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I remained silent. There is nothing I could say to disprove my involvement nor plead my innocence. Words mean nothing if I don't back it with my actions.

"And I'll repay those deaths with the death of my mother and her bandits," I vowed.

Cordovin looked away from me half-believing my commitment.

"Buckle up child," She explained to me," Get some rest. We will reach the nearest military base by morning."

I found an empty seat and buckled up. I rested my eyes and waited. I didn't want to sleep in case I'm betrayed. I can't even fall asleep because of my lack of fatigue.

The chatter on the radio, the metallic hums of the dropship, and the snoring of exhausted soldiers were all I heard at night.

* * *

I felt light shine in my face and I opened my eyes.

"Finally awake," Sky yawned.

"I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep? After last night?" He questioned me as he stretched in his seat.

"It's-I have to stay vigilant," I answer without revealing any detail of my semblance. It is helpful on the battlefield but it's discomforting to be hyper-aware at all times.

"Your eyes and skin," Sky pointed out," Is that the cosmetic effect of your aura or semblance?"

"Cosmetic effect?" I ask him," What is that?"

"Ya," He responded, "I would have thought you been taught that?"

"I'm not taught everything," I have been studying general education courses while hiding.

"Some people have similar semblance and aura color. Except, for example, one person could have blue electricity and another could be pink flames. It usually corresponds to the color of one's aura."

"I see," I took note of that info," Sky, What about your semblance?"

"I could use my aura to sustain myself," Sky explains," At the cost of a lower overall aura level, I could go on for weeks without eating, sleeping, or drinking before I start feeling the effect."

"Interesting."

"It could be done by anyone but sometimes, A semblance just overly specializes in an aspect of a person's aura," Sky lectures," My partner Keppel could remote detonate dust."

The huntsmen smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your team and your uncle."

"As their leader, it's my fault for losing them to the creature of Grimm. When the money comes in, I'll break the 3 million for their family," He uttered," It isn't enough to wash away my failures. But I have to start somewhere. On the topic of uncles. Akame, Your uncle has been looking for you."

Wait? My uncle?

I shifted through my memories if I had an uncle. It has been 10 years and my recollection of Patch is faded. I remember having an uncle and I always associate him with the smell of alcohol.

"My uncle?"

"Qrow Branwen," Cordovin spoke from the front seat," The only reason why I didn't just execute you back on the airship is that your uncle and General Ironwood seem to have a business relationship. He somehow put aside his misguided hatred of Atlas to ask for our help in bringing you home."

I could tell she is holding information back. That could have been the case before my first kill but now I doubt I'll escape with a slap on the wrist. Unless I'm willing to work with them to wipe out the tribe.

"Qrow Branwen," I let the name hang on my tongue, "What about my family? How are they doing? Can I contact them?"

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care," She answered bluntly," We are approaching the base in a few minutes and as a formality, I have to put you in handcuffs. If you haven't noticed, My men kept their gun off safety for a reason."

I didn't even remember any of them buckling in or setting their guns aside last night. They are all awake; weapons-ready.

"I understand," I held my arms out and Sky snapped handcuffs on me.

Whatever it takes to get home and avenge those I love.

I look out the cockpit window to see white buildings and high fences.

"It takes a lot of willpower to turn yourself in. Before I hand you over, I'm sorry for trying to kill you yesterday," He sighed," I was running on emotions just like you."

Emotions.

It wasn't emotions that forced me to kill. It was my semblance betraying me. Maybe I could seek out my uncle to help me control it. I look down at my arms. Why isn't my semblance fading away yet?

This isn't a problem. I didn't have a personal shield in my past life and it wouldn't affect me now. I need to make sure I don't suffer any crippling injuries.

"But what about medical aid?" I look at my burnt clothes and redden arms. I spotted dozens of tiny scratches coated in dry blood and bruised turning a various shade of black and blue. My knuckles are cut open and blackened. I should at least feel pain throughout my body but besides knowing I'm hurt, I felt nothing.

"Sure, We will get you medical aid first and then process you," the commander dismissed," Now be a respectful and compliant guest or else we would have to sedate you."

"I understand."

"I'm going to radio to Base about you, " Cordovin flipped a few buttons and grabbed the radio," Special Operative Caroline Cordovin requesting immediate landing."

I listen to the way Cordovin speaks and it is far more technical and has more acronyms compared to my time in the military. Granted, We didn't have flying machines in my world nor advanced communications.

"We are escorting a POW," She reported," Rank S. Designation: Shinigami."

At that moment, calm professionalism dropped faster than a dead body.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?!" The man on the radio screamed," How are you able to capture her?!"

"It cost me an entire airship, thousands of soldiers, three fresh specialists, and 3 Mistranese Huntsmen-in-training," Those words were spoken lividly.

She makes it sound like I killed all of them.

"Gods help us," I could hear a silent pray on the other line.

"We need immediate medical aid to the POW and my men. I want that arranged as well as an immediate call to the general."

"Consider it done, Specialist! You will land at LZ-4."

Is my reputation that infamous?

I look out the window to see a literal army form a circle around a spot marked LZ-4 on a concrete runway. I'm starting to think I might be shot first before I could get off the runway.

"We need to sedate you. They would see you as less of a threat if you're unconscious," Cordovin suggested.

"No," I refused," I wouldn't know what will happen to my body while I'm unconscious."

They could plant a tracking chip under my skin or kill me in my sleep.

"Have fun being the center of attention," the short woman dismissed, "Hand me the sword, child. You need to be unarmed."

I did as I was told and kicked the sword over to Sky.

When we finally landed, I was welcome with enough firepower to wipe out a herd of Goliath. Even my escorts are fearful that they will get caught in the crossfire. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to turn myself in.

Regardless, I'm already in their custody. Now I have to prove to them I'm on their side. I looked around the base for any blackbird and found none. Raven's lack of presence worries me. There are plenty of opportunities for her to reclaim me but not once did she attempt it.

I continue to look around for an escape route in case Atlas decides to discard me. If they do, I will have to fight my way out and deal with my 'mother' and her bandits on my own.

* * *

**2 Days after Akame Capture**

* * *

I sat in a comfy chair with the new room being someone's office instead of an interrogation room or my cell. They give me a fresh set of clothes consisting of a white button-up shirt, a black skirt, and an ankle tracker. A man in a white military uniform sat with his arm resting on his wooden desk. His Acesops flanking me.

"Is this your desire Ms. Branwen?" General Ironwood could barely hold his disbelief at my responses.

"I want to kill Raven Branwen," I spoke with no hesitation," She needs to be stopped at all cost."

"Good, We agree with one another," Ironwood nodded," But I can't send out a child. If we are going after the tribe, I want you to tell me everything you know so my fleet could take care of it."

"But this is a personal mission, General. I already told you everything I know about the tribe."

"Do I have to remind you," the General raised his voice," Even if I ignore the moral issue of sending a child soldier to assassinate her mother, You're a captured prisoner. I want to believe you're telling the truth about switching sides and the gossip from the underworld is lies. But Specialist Cordovin and the survivors debriefing support those rumors. Secondly, I can't place my trust in you for the simple reason that I know you are hiding more intel."

I am hiding more intel but it's to protect the people I owe a favor to. I'm not going to ruin the twins' life even if her mother is a crime boss. I owe them for keeping me away from the bandit life for the last four years and offering me the feeling of normalcy.

If I have to deal with Ms. Malachite's criminal syndicate one day, I will find a way that gets the twins out of harm's way first. Hopefully, I could convince them not to follow in their mother's business practices.

Besides, Ms. Malachite makes the effort to help the local community even if it's based on having a positive PR campaign. Raven, on the other hand, is a cancer cell that needs to be killed off. Society as a whole would improve if I wipe out the tribe. Meanwhile eliminating Ms. Malachite Syndicate would cause a power vacuum that would throw the city and the surrounding region of Mistral into chaos. I have already caused enough destruction with the death of one man.

"And it's impossible to get near my mother without someone she trusts. Do you think my Mother would give a damn about surrendering to you because I'm captured?" I fired back," What next for me then? If I'm going to be a bystander to the demise of the women that took 10 years of my life away, Could I at least head home?"

"You committed grave crimes against Mistral and Atlas. Murder, even if you claimed it as the result of your semblance, is something that can have you be charged and trialed as an adult," the General spoke loudly," There have been cases were lifetime imprisonments could be your future."

I tightened my fist at the thought of no longer having the freedom to live my life.

"Does this mean there's no point in turning myself in?" If this is the circumstance, I will leave.

"If you tell us everything you know I could work with both kingdom councils to ensure you serve only eight years in Mistral juvenile detention and a few years in jail," Ironwood offered," But there's another option."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come to Atlas under the watchful eye of my Aces Ops Ms. Branwen. There is a greater war against the forces of Grimm and I find it wasteful to let a potential defender of humanity rot in jail," He slid a scroll toward me," I'm offering a chance for underprivileged students to enter combat school and Atlas Academy. You have shown exceptional skills on par with the most experienced huntress. I can even have you admitted to my academy a few years early."

I looked at the scroll and saw a digital pamphlet for Atlas Academy.

"I know what you're trying to do General. The intent is blatant, You want me to become a specialist in your army," I called him out. He hasn't even allowed me to make a single phone call to my father or contact my uncle.

"I'm offering you the very best course for your life Ms. Branwen," Ironwood attempted to convince me," I'll allow family visits 24/7 and Atlas will cover for any essential expense. This is your chance, Akame. We will work together to change the public perception of you. I doubt you could choose another option, Akame. It's either a lifetime in jail, life on the run if you somehow escape, or being a pariah to society even after you serve your sentence. Please, I want you to turn your life around. I'm offering you a pardon but I want you to earn it. I'll give you some time to decide."

The silence permeated the room as all eyes were on me. My arms still have the marking days after I activate my semblance. I haven't slept once but I don't feel drowsy and my wounds are healing at a normal auraless rate.

I know Ironwood is part of the war against Salem. If I surrender my freedom to Atlas, I'll be guaranteed to fight an eternal war.

I'm damn if I don't accept it, and I'll be selling my soul to Atlas if I accept the offer.

"I made my decision."

* * *

**A/N: Akame does look good wearing white.**

**Long story short, I have trouble getting my computer to work. This chapter was meant to be a part of the last chapter. And the last chapter was supposed to be separate. It could have been posted a few days ago.**

**Now I'm keeping a very tight lip on what will happen in this story. Akame is willing to kill thousands of bandits and criminals for the chance to earn peace. A mountain of corpses is only going to make her situation much worse. And joining Atlas also has its downside too. Especially what happens in Vol 7.**

**Ironwood seems manipulative right now but he truly wants to help Akame while helping to save Humanity.**

**The story is filled with many dilemmas and decisions for Akame to make and the uncertainty of it. She is powerful but power comes with a price when she has a massive target on her back. There are going to be moments when power alone isn't going to bail her out.**

**Now about Akame semblance activating willingly. It still has to follow the Trigger-Target rule no matter what. It also serves as both a story purpose and to balance out Akame already OP status.**

**Also, the idea of Akame being the daughter of Salem sounds like a nice concept. But someone else should write that.**

**Now Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 7: New Leadership

**Chapter 7: New Leadership**

* * *

**A/N: I'm having issue with my laptop and have to post this from my phone. Sorry if this seem a bit rough.**

* * *

"I made my decision," The answer has been obvious even from the start," I'll choose to go to Juvenile Detention."

Ironwood leaned back in his chair.

He stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"What about the other offers?"

"Family visits? A chance to turn my life around? Doesn't Juvenile Detention offer the same thing or are you purposely leaving out information to sway me?" I pointed out.

"There are plenty of pros to joining Atlas Ms. Branwen," Ironwood explained," We're the most powerful kingdom with the best technology and the most finance. You will receive the very best of everything. You will even have our protection."

"I don't want to be a soldier," I reasoned. I have already finished my service with the Empire and the rebellion," Going to Juvie is just prison without forced military service."

"Military service isn't mandatory for Atlas students," He lies.

"You have pressured Huntsmen-in-Training to join the Specialist Corp. You can't lie to me about that. The entirety of Remnant knows about that. I'm going to have to respectfully decline your offer, General," I kept my eyes on him," I could take care of my own problems. I don't need your protection."

The last part was my own lie. I need to find people I could work with on my own terms. Even with my semblance active, I doubt I could fight the world itself. I need to play this carefully.

"My offer still stands even if you refuse right now," The General tries to hide his dismay.

"My heart told me it was the right thing to do," I declare," I simply decided to follow the path in which I believe."

"I accept your decision," the General stared at me with respect, mixed with disappointment," For a child, You act more mature than ever full-grown adults."

He isn't going to give up that easily. Ironwood is planning something. They always have backup plans.

"I'm thankful for your compliment," I nodded," But can I contact my family? Please."

I saw a corner of his lips twitch.

"You're by far the easiest Branwen to deal with."

I felt chills run down my spine as if I have fallen into a trap.

"Elaborate," I studied his features to understand what he was thinking.

"Qrow would put his feet on the table, boot off sometimes, and drink. Your mother would have to be restrained and both of them have horrible etiquette," He listed out," Neither of them would address me as General or say please."

My feelings for Qrow are complicated. I didn't want to rush my judgment about his romance with Martha. Purely off the fact that Raven hated their secret relationship. She isn't a reliable source of information on my uncle.

I want to hear his own word on the matter. If his love for her was genuine, I'll forgive him.

A pager next to his desk beeped.

"General Ironwood," A woman called in," Government officials are requesting a landing zone. One of them Identifies herself as a Councilwoman, Milly Malachite."

"Ms. Malachite? Why is she here?" He stood up and pressed a button on the pager," Allow her to land."

"Yes, General."

Malachite knows I'm here. This isn't surprising given how intricate her information network is. I'm surprised how quickly she got here given how I was captured 2 days ago and the distance from Mistral to South Anima is an entire day trip.

She's coming to bail me out, isn't she?

"Ms. Branwen, Your request for a call will go through by the end of today. I don't have your father's personal scroll number but I will ask a close friend of mine," He promised me," For now, You will be escorted back to your cell until further notice."

I stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you," I walk to the door with the Ace Ops behind me.

"Wait," he lifted a hand," I almost forgot to tell you. You have saved the lives of dozens of Atlesian and huntsmen. I would like to formally thank you for risking your life against impossible odds."

He saluted me and the Aces Ops did the same.

"If only you join us," he undid the salute, "Once you serve your time, I recommend going to an Academy and becoming a Huntress."

"Preferably yours?"

"That avenue is always open," He offers, "You're dismissed."

* * *

My cell was at first a concrete room with a latrine and an air mattress. I only stayed an hour before they moved me. Now it's a comfy all-white living quarter. There is a dedicated kitchen, a living room doubling as the bedroom, and a private bathroom.

This is a clear attempt from General Ironwood to convince me to join the military. If this is what they call a cell, I want to see what their houses look like.

I know their cameras in the room; both hidden and noticeable. I'm just glad female soldiers are behind the cameras watching my every move.

I look at the counter to find the remote and turn on the TV. I sunk into the couch with a sigh.

Between all the factions either wanting me dead or joining them, She prefers if I continue to train her daughters and stay out of the way. I doubt it's out of altruism. Someone like Ms. Malachite expects a proper trade-off for kindness and it isn't because it's the right thing to do.

I can't even get a call out to contact my father in her castle. I know it because law enforcement has wiretapped the castle scroll service. It still annoys me that I don't know the specific string of numbers that could contact my father.

Ironwood should keep his end of the bargain.

I've been completely cooperative with them by revealing everything I know about the tribe. The interrogation didn't even feel like an interrogation. Nor did they employ any form of torture or verbal abuse. They were nice to me and even treated me like a child by offering me candies.

Either Ironwood is buffing or they are trying to account for the four years hiatus. I have only been about to hear second-hand knowledge of Raven's operation.

A knock on the door captured my attention. The man with a clover pin enters the room with a scroll and a piece of paper. I lower the volume on the TV and turn to face him.

"Here you are Ms. Branwen," He handed me the scroll and paper with a smile," If he doesn't pick up the first time, Just keep calling."

Finally, The moment I've been waiting for.

It's not the face to face reunion I wanted but this is better than never seeing him again.

I kept staring at the piece of paper with its long series of numbers. I waited for so long.

10 years.

I memorize and recite the string of numbers in my head as if the piece of paper will burst into flames.

My throat felt dry. I should get a drink of water first before I call him. I don't want to sound like I'm suffering from dehydration.

I set the paper aside and pinned it down with the scroll as I walked to the kitchen for some water.

"Your nerves are a little jumpy?" The huntsmen cross his arms.

"No," I responded back," I need some water. Also, Why are you still here? This is a private call?"

"Because I'm your assigned guard. My name is Clover Ebi by the way," He introduced with a hand extended," I'm not allowed to leave until you make the call. I've seen this kind of hesitation before."

"Hesitation?"

"You were staring at the piece of paper for the last five minutes," He pointed out," It is also courtesy to shake my hand."

"I don't even know who you are," I turn my back to him, "I was memorizing the numbers."

He lowered his hand with a dejected expression.

"I already introduced myself," he frowned.

"And you're a stranger. I'm not even interested in being your acquaintance," I answer bluntly.

"Kid, You deserve to call him," He looked at me with empathy," Your eyes lack any childlike youth. I know you are raised in one of the worst conditions for kids."

He's right. The last time I acted my physical age was when Martha was still alive. What I would give to experience a proper childhood with her. I caught a glimpse of it in both lifetimes.

"What time is it?"

He looks at a clock on the wall.

"It's 12 PM," He answers me.

"Now what time will it be in Patch?" I asked him.

"Akame, I beg you," He spoke softly," Call your father. He wants to see his little girl."

"Answer the question, Specialist," I repeated as I decided to make myself something to eat," What time is it in Patch?"

"My name is Clover."

"Specialist Ebi," I repeated," What is the time?"

"It would be seven in the morning," the Specialist sighed.

Seven in the morning? That's the time most people wake up. I should give him a few more hours. He needs those extra hours of rest.

"Good, I should eat first before I-"

"Maybe I should call him myself," Clover reached over the couch to grab the scroll.

"No!" I sprinted toward him and reached the scroll and paper first. I somersault over the couch and landed next to him.

The audacity of this man!

Clover was surprised by my speed and quickly composed himself.

"You know my teammate Harriet would love to have a foot race with you," he offered.

"He should still be asleep. I shouldn't bother him," I tucked the paper closer to my body.

"At 7 in the morning? That's the time people start to wake up," he voiced," You're too scared to call your dad?"

Scared? Scared of what?

"Why would I be scared? Why would I hesitate? I'm just picking the right time to call him," I countered.

I hunted and ate Danger Beasts that could overpower trained soldiers. I have fought against true monsters capable of untold horror. I survived a horde of Grimm capable of overrunning a small city. I defeated opponents with superior swordsmanship. I killed Esdeath.

Hesitated and scared shouldn't be the vocabulary that describes me.

"There was a man in Atlas," Clover walked around the couch and sat down," He was a hardened huntsman turned businessman. He once told me he could handle a King Taiju like a snake charmer and a corporate backstabbing is just another Tuesday. But what he couldn't handle was seeing his parents after he left home on bad terms."

"How does this relate to me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because no matter how strong someone is," he summarized," They will be at their weakest to a loved one. But also at their strongest. That's what my Dad told me about his life."

"Would my father still remember me?" I tightened the grip on the paper.

What if he moved on?

The memories of my old father invaded my subconscious. He sold Kurome and me for money. I would be lying if I didn't hold a grudge against him. But if he didn't, the war would have reached our doorstep regardless and we would be completely unprepared.

"I'm sure he'll remember you," Clover smiles.

"Then why hasn't he come looking for me?!" I shouted and instantly regretted it. The entire sentence was completely illogical.

I know why he can't look for me. He has another daughter to look after and my mother could teleport away. The countryside of Remnant is filled with Grimm and criminals. If he bought Yang along, He would be putting her at risk. Even if he is a huntsman himself, All it takes is for him to be unlucky once.

How did I become a frightened little girl when I got a chance to hear my Dad's voice? Could I even recognize his voice after 10 years? What if the man on the other line isn't my father but a man pretending to be him?

"You have a lot of baggage for a child," he looked down," Probably multiple lifetime worth. A girl your age should be on the playground with her friends playing Huntress and Grimm. You need to call him this instant. I'm not asking as your assigned prison guard, I'm asking as a concerned human being."

I have seared the numbers into my memories.

I looked at the number pad on the scroll and slowly raised my other hand to dial.

I couldn't even hold the scroll correctly. I almost dropped it because of how slippery it has gotten.

Why am I acting like this? Did I get weaker? I could slice the wings off flies but I can't hold a damn scroll properly. What's the matter with me?

"Careful," he spoke up," That's my personal scroll."

"Sorry," I readjusted my hands and quickly deleted the first attempt. I tried it again.

0...2...0...0...4...0...7...6...3...9

My heart was in my stomach. A green button was the final step.

"Press it," Clover gives me the thumbs up.

I bought out the paper to check my consistency. It all matched and my finger was ready to press the call button.

Clover scroll.

It seems a little too clean. As if it has recently been taken off an assembly line.

"How long have you had this scroll for?"

"A year, why?" he shrugged but didn't bother to look me in the eyes.

I used other people's scrolls before. They often have apps and background pictures customized by the user. It could be a picture of themselves, friends and family, their occupation, or anything they like.

This scroll seems far too mundane. It lacks any personalization or apps. The background is standard and the scroll shows no sign of aging or damaged.

I didn't want to raise their suspicions and decided to run a quick test.

I changed one number in the sequence and called.

It ringed for around 10 seconds before it connected.

"Hello! This is Taiyang Xiao Long speaking."

The back of my mind was in a frenzy. I haven't seen my father in 10 years but I could still recognize his voice.

I felt my face heat up.

"Excuse me," I spoke as respectfully as I could," But is this really the Xiao Long residences?"

"Yes, of course," The man on the other line paused," Who's speaking."

I crushed the scroll in my hand.

"Akame! Why would you do that!" He stood up.

"I'm not sure you're aware but I'm not holding it against you," I sighed," The person on the other line isn't my father."

"How would you know that? You haven't been in contact with him since you were born," he reasoned.

"Because I purposely dialed the wrong number," I ripped the paper into tiny pieces upon realizing the truth," Why is your general doing this? I told you everything I know about the tribe and I have saved your comrades."

"Kid, I'm not lying about wanting you to see your dad again," he spoke with regret," You will see him again eventually. Akame, I'm a soldier of Atlas first and foremost. I'm just following orders. Sorry, You have to come with us."

I watch as the members of Aces Ops enter the room with weapons at their side.

I know the Aces Ops are the elite Huntsmens of the Atlesian Military. The chances of victory are uncertain even with my semblance active. Even if I win without much difficulty, I would need to escape an entire army and flee into unfamiliar territory. On top of the fact I don't have a weapon, I can't kill any of them, and I need to remove the ankle bracelet.

"Come with us Akame."

I have no choice but to comply.

"Oh, I don't think so," A woman's voice pieces through the tense atmosphere.

A dozen Huntsman and Huntress wearing formal purple suits forcefully push their way past the Aces Ops. The Atlesian was far too surprised to stop the sudden intrusion.

They formed a wall in front of me.

"What's going on?" A stocky Aces Ops with a Warhammer gritted her teeth," What are you Mistranese doing here?"

I look through a gap in between the human wall.

"Oh, I'm just enforcing the rights of a Mistral Civilian," Ms. Malachite spoke nonchalantly with a pair of bodyguards.

"She's a criminal," Another woman pointed out and started to approach the wall of Huntsmen.

"Harriet stop!" Clover commanded.

Harriet pauses and slowly walks back with an annoyed look.

"You power-hungry Atlesians," Malachite shook her head," The previous administration may allow you to run rampant but so long as my fellow Council members and I are in charge, I won't allow you to do as you wish."

The Crime boss looked back and smiled at me.

"We are allies, correct?" She continued," Akame Branwen is as much our responsibility as it is yours."

The Aces Ops are outnumbered four to fourteen. Luckily, none of them wants to get into a fight.

Malachite turned to face the Atlesians.

"We're under a direct order by General Ironwood to get the prisoner to transport," Clover spoke up," She surrendered herself to us and is under our jurisdiction."

"By gods," Malachite massaged her temple," What part of we're allies don't you get! Clover Ebi, correct? Well, I just had a chat with your General and we came to an agreement that she stays in Mistral territory until all three kingdoms come together to figure out what to do with her."

"Prove it," He stared intensely. His facial expression changes to surprise when he reaches for his ears," General? Yes...Akame is still in her room, General...Oh...Understood. I'll notify them."

Malachite stood with both hands out. I could feel the smug energy radiating from her.

"Am I a liar?" She taunted.

"No, You're not Councilwoman," Clover spoke stone-faced.

"Good," She turned her back to the Aces Ops," Besides, You have nothing to worry about Lady Branwen."

I wasn't ready for the next bombshell.

"I have to break the bad news to you but You might be the very last Branwen," She spoke formally.

"Last Branwen?" I remember Raven mentioning the Branwen family was once a large tribal clan. If my mother dies then good riddance.

"Your uncle and mother have gone missing. The only pieces of evidence found are hysterical survivors and a town overrun by strange Grimm."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoy reading the reviews and I do take them seriously. It's my main method of improving my writing. **

**Looking back, This story was inspired by The Huntress of Hope. Hope is pretty nonexistent for Akame at the moment.**

**Nowadays my inspiration are the three Gacha games I'm playing. Houkai Impact, FGO, and Arknights. How do that relate? With how the current stories in all three games are like, Akame's current situation looks grim. Even the part where I wrote Martha death is inspired by Houkai Impact.**

**About the downside of going to Juvenile Detention. Akame has committed crimes on Mistral territory and if I hinted already, Mistral is run by the Underworld. An interconnected web of Mistranese criminal elements that is equivalent to the High Table in the John Wick movies or the US mafia in the '30s for real-life references.**

**Meaning no matter what choice she makes, Akame will eventually have to fight her way out or join. And the type of people she fights will never stop coming after her and would do anything to kill/capture her. And killing them would make her situation even worse.**

**I'm even factoring in Akame's own intellect. Akame is intelligent but she isn't going to outsmart or outwit people like Ironwood, Ozpin, Raven, Salem, and Lil Ms. Malachite simply because scheming and manipulation are their thing and they have the resources to back it up. Akame could avoid a few pitfalls but she is on her own at the moment. But if she stays alone, one of them will eventually come up with an ultimatum that would force her to join their side.**

**I set the story in a way that could spawn multiple different routes. One of these routes is written below. The passage is what I would call the Tribal Uprising route.**

**This is a pre-Alpha idea for a different timeline.**

**This was supposed to be a part of chapter 4 as the start and end of the next story Arc.**

**This is basically what if Akame ended up deeper in the Branwen rabbit hole.**

* * *

**Original Title: Domino Effect**

**Event beforehand: The Atlesian Airship was taken down but the tribe appeared inside the ship using Vernal, Akame, and Umber.**

* * *

An execution was taking place in the carcass of an Altesian airship. Its mighty frame once prowled the skies of Anima has fallen from the skies. Her crew is at the mercy of a small army of bandits.

One of the last survivors is the captain of the ship as he waits for his death. He got on his knees and bare his neck. The man could only hope the executioner's hands are swift. In all his years of service, He would have never expected a 10-year-old girl to be the one to kill her. But this little girl had killed before.

"This war is over," Raven walked behind her daughter," You Atlesian think that just because you have the bigger toys, Victory is an easy matter."

"The might of Atlas will come back stronger," He vowed.

"Doubtful with the fall of the public support," Raven signaled to her daughter," You started the war, Akame. I want you to end it."

The assassin raised a sword that was longer than her body.

Akame kept her facial expression blank. She knows what she is doing is wrong but she didn't have a choice.

It's just the life of one person she doesn't know. If she doesn't kill him; Vernal or Umber will. Vernal is already an emotional wreck and Umber, who is an inexperienced child, would make the execution long and painful. She knows that Umber would never say no to Raven.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles under her breath. Akame's eyes showed a moment of pity before it snapped back into a cold stare.

She'll make sure his death was painless.

A scroll snapped a picture the moment Akame blade bit into the flesh.

* * *

In a clearing, A girl with the power of nature set watching Branwen tribe members strip dead Altersian robots and personnel of their weapons and armor.

"Thank you, Vernal," Raven placed a hand on the Spring Maiden shoulder," Victory couldn't be achieved without you."

The Spring Maiden held back tears at her action. The news will sum it up as freak weather conditions and bandits attack but she knows better. A tornado doesn't spawn inside the dust reactor of the ship. Neither does previously clear skies turning into a massive lightning storm that only targets Atlas aircraft.

She looked at the bodies mangled from the crash.

"I allow you to cry Vernal," Raven comforts her," You have ensured our continued survival in this world."

The Spring Maiden broke down at what she caused. She keeps reminding herself that she needs to do it.

If she betrayed or left the tribe, There would be no one left to protect her. If she helps them, then she will have people she could trust to keep her safe.

* * *

**A/N: Just a tiny glimpse into an alternate timeline. Because if I'm being honest, Akame wouldn't save any of them unless there is an end result that is worth the risk. Akame isn't heroic but she is trying her best to change her life. **

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 8: Sparks Near a Fuse

**Chapter 8: Sparks Near a Fuse**

* * *

Lil Ms. Malachite has many titles.

Crime boss.

Single mother.

Information broker.

Business Entrepreneur.

A Conniving individual.

'Lawful' civilian.

Boss of bosses.

Head Councilwoman of the Kingdom of Mistral.

In short, She's untouchable. If I'm not careful, I could be thrown deeper into the abyss even if my mother is supposedly gone.

We remain silent until the moment the military base and its airships are beyond the horizon as our small fleet of escorts gives an all-clear.

Malachite did a dry cough to gain my attention. We stared at each other wordlessly and she smirked. She motioned to one of her guards and he handed her a pair of photographs.

I narrowed my eyes at the white back of the photo trying to understand what she's about to show me. Then without any fanfare or build-up, She slid it toward me.

I flipped over the photo to see a girl my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another picture is a man teaching a classroom full of students. I couldn't see the faces of the other students since I could only see the back of their heads with one exception being one with a red hood. I kept my reaction muted. I didn't want to be lied to and manipulated again. Yet, I can't help but feel the overwhelming joy of seeing Yang and my father. It's an unexplainable feeling deep within my heart that lets me know that's them. Even if it's just images on pieces of plastic.

"Akame," She broke the silence," Do you know how far Ironwood is willing to go to recruit you?"

I nodded.

Ironwood believed that I'm a scared, confused child and a prodigal recruit. He was playing with my emotion believing that I shouldn't have any recollection of a father I haven't seen since I was a baby. If I see that man again, I will break his jaw.

"Good," She clutched her hands together," Luckily for you, His little stunt allowed me to hold him by his ball."

It took me a moment to process what she just said.

"What?" I give her a deadpan expression. The vulgar sentence caught me off guard.

"I know a lot of things," she praised herself," He lost half of his body in an explosion so it's safe to assume he's half a man."

"Which side is still flesh?" I quickly got over her remark.

"Left."

"I'll keep that in mind," I archived the information into my memory.

"And I'll pay for the lawyers and the inevitable bail," She offers," Now back to business, I'll be completely honest with you if you're honest with me. I doubt you would listen to another liar."

"I'm not getting involved in any criminal activities," I answered," Ms. Malachite."

"That's fine," She clapped her hands together," What about killing your mother?"

"Killing my mother? What are you talking about?" I felt as if she had a mind-reading semblance. How effective is she at information gathering?

"Honesty Akame," she shook her head in disapproval," We're under an agreement for our little banter."

Of course, I need to be completely honest with a politician that lies about her side businesses and an information broker that always misdirect people if they pay too little or if someone else is looking for them. Revealing my desire to kill Raven is going to work against me.

"What Ironwood knows is also what I know," She revealed but I felt as if it's partially the truth," I got the dossier on everything you revealed as well as what happened onboard the airship. You were rather happy to turn against your mother. I'm just glad you left out my involvement. Why?"

"Because I know what will happen afterward," I answer with vagueness yet we both understood each other.

Ms. Malachite could create a kill contract. Even if I could fight off every assassins and thugs that come at me, I would rather not deal with it.

A part of my mind thinks it wouldn't even matter at this point. At least if I killed career criminals, It would be justified. The problem starts when she sends in Militias, Huntsmen, and law enforcement. I don't want to wage a war against a whole continent.

"Akame, I used to be good friends with your mother and her brother when we were little. People change with time and I detest the kind of hypocrite your mother has become," She sighed heavily," And cynical ass your uncle is."

"Are you going to help me kill her?"

"No," She responded quickly," You're her daughter. You shouldn't be talking like that."

"I have to kill her," I answered coldly.

"Are you aware of what you just said?"

"Yes, I'm being honest," I folded my arms," I want to kill her. There's no room for negotiation."

"Your mother!" She raised her voice," Are you insane? Your father still has feelings for her."

I paused.

"If you kill your mother and somehow get back home," Malachite explains," What are you going to tell him?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Exactly, You can't tell him," the Councilwoman pointed out," Your mother is on the other side of the spectrum from how I operate. I prefer to make money in a society where money still has value. I don't conspire to start a violent uprising because it would require rebuilding a new system from the ground up. That if the Grimm doesn't eat us all first!"

I carefully choose every single word I say. This isn't a conversation. I'm negotiating my future.

The half dozen guards in the cabin stood like statues ready to attack. I looked out of the window and saw how high we were. I could try to break out and search for a parachute. But running now would make the situation worse and throw away the reason why I turn myself in.

I'm starting to doubt if this was the right decision.

I'm placed in a position where my skill with the blade is useless. Even within both lives, I never needed to deal with the nuances of negotiations or talking to people in general.

"Why would my dad still love a woman like her?"

"The same way he still loves his daughter even after everything she has done," Ms. Malachite revealed," Do you want to return to your father? I can arrange that."

She has to die for abandoning Yang and him. She has killed countless innocent civilians all while following a flawed logic. My skin heats up and colds. I watch as my markings on my arms shift and move. My father must understand it's a necessary evil to stop a monster like her.

"There are always strings attached," Raven for all her hypocrisy doesn't trust Ms. Malachite the first time I was introduced to her.

The woman frowned.

"There's something I need your help with," She sighed," I want you to help me rescue your uncle and mother."

"Rescue? Grimm doesn't take prisoners."

"Trust me, My insider in the academy confirms that our witch has sent out a little ransom," She explains," One of her Lieutenant is in charge of the Grimm. I want you to kill them too."

"Ransom?"

"She's after you."

"No," I clenched my fists," Nothing is worth saving her."

"And you don't want to save your uncle because you, at least partially, blame him for your late nana death," Malachite told me.

She's right yet again. How does she know I call Martha nana?

"Why? I thought it would be better for me to stay out of the way."

"Yes, I would rather not play 4D chess with an immortal wizard and Grimm witch," she closed her eyes," But with what is going on in the world. People have more value alive than dead."

"Are you asking me to go into Grimm infested territory to recuse them?" I could feel my semblance flare-up. The atmosphere felt suffocating. Yet, Malachite is as calm as the springtime morning.

"I'm asking you to help official government forces and huntsmans to retake the town," she offered," In exchange for your help, I'll reduce your sentencing without too much uproar from the public. It could also improve your image."

"Why is that town so important?"

Lil Ms. Malachite snapped her fingers and one of her guards produced a map from behind him.

"Do you see how this town is dead center of Anima? We have gotten reports that our witch is gathering more Grimm in the very heartland of my kingdom," She explained," I'm working on a ceasefire with the 'rebels' in exchange for saving their leader. While doing Ozpin and his little cult a service by saving your uncle. Ironwood's main forces are far south and wouldn't make it on time. They were busy dealing with your mother's little occupation zone."

"What about the one at the base or near the surrounding region?"

"Atlas military advisors agree it wouldn't be enough and they are busy dealing with a smaller cluster. The swarm you dealt with," She explained.

I recall how endless the horde of Grimm was. I doubt I could even win with my semblance active. If what I fought was a smaller cluster, I couldn't imagine the nightmarish situation Raven and my uncle went through.

"And you took it upon yourself to mobilize Mistral's forces to deal with it?"

"Yes, Ironwood only has his security airships. If we wait any longer, the cluster of Grimm could start attacking nearby population centers as well as have a straight route to Mistral itself."

"I find it strange that given what we know about Salem, A unify front is the last thing she wants," I analyzed," Unless, She plans to fracture Mistral into warring factions and city-states by destroying the seat of power."

I look out the window to see the entourage of bullheads and various other Mistranese aircraft growing larger.

"It was one of my theories. All my hard work will be wasted while making Atlas look like an inefficient military. There may even be a call for rearmament," She agrees," I need all the help I can get. I suspect the rise in Alpha Grimm sightings over the last four years is Salem's plan to discreetly create a large horde and generate unrest. Normally, Atlas and the Huntsman would exterminate it before it got out of hand. But they have their hands full oppressing hardworking civilians."

Hardworking civilians? Do you mean criminals and outlaws with actual civilians used as body shields?

"What will be my role?"

"Assassinate any alpha and Chimera Grimm before we launch a preemptive strike. It will weaken the Grimm 's combat effectiveness," she said calmly," You pulled it off against eight of them in the Atlesian airship. I have confidence you could do the same. I also need you to get into the town and locate any survivors including your own family."

"What comes after?"

"You will be free to go home," She promised," This mission might be the moment that could shift people's view on you. I want us to go our separate ways. If you don't reveal any skeleton in my closet, I won't send boogeymen after you. Assuming you refuse my offer and Mistral isn't destroyed, You will serve your full Juvie sentencing for around 6-7 years with travel restriction for another year. All this is under our laws, Akame."

"I see."

Lil Ms. Malachite is forcing me to fight. The upside is that I'm not stealing from the military or killing people. I'm assigned to kill high-value Grimm for the right purpose. If I'm given a proper weapon and all the necessary intel, I could pull this off.

She tapped her finger waiting for a response. The downside is that I will have to turn a blind eye to Ms. Malachite and her companions afterward. If this criminal council turns Mistral into another Empire, I could only hope the rest of Remnant could put them down. That's not even getting into the possibility of dying or being captured by Salem forces.

The Empire of my world has a strong military compared to its neighbors even when fighting on multiple fronts. But in this world, Atlas has a stronger military, Vacuo population is combat-ready, and Vale has the better Huntsmen. I don't see the need for my involvement so long as the other Kingdoms exist to restore balance.

"Give me more time," I answer her," I'll have your answer soon."

"Time is a premium, child. I'll give you two hours," She dialed her scroll," Someone wants to talk to you."

"I still don't trust you."

"This isn't a trick," she handed the scroll to me.

I picked it up expecting another fake caller.

"Akame! I'm totally happy to hear you're alive! " The girl on the other line sounded like Vernal. There is only one way to be sure.

"Vernal? What are the inventions that derived from the Great War? What was your answer last week?"

"Akame? Why are you quizzing me at a time like this? Also, last week? It was like, barely 3 or 4 days ago," She spoke in a very 'Malachite twins like accent.'

"Answer it or I'll hang up."

"Jeez Akame, Radar?"

"Correct, I'll make you a bacon sandwich when I get the chance."

"I know I was totes correct!" She could barely hold back a snicker as I could faintly hear one of the twins yelling at her in the background, "But, Akame, I don't eat meat."

"Good, I don't like meat either."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKAME!"

"Vernal!" I felt as if an oppressive weight had lifted off my body," It's me, Akame. I needed to make sure it's you."

"Well not-Akame," She spoke sarcastically," How do I know it you?"

I suddenly felt as if my skin was crawling. I look at my arms to see the marking receding. My semblance is deactivating? I didn't want to break my conversation with Vernal so I continued.

"Because I'll make you run 50 laps around the garden if you say otherwise," I threatened half-heartedly.

"O-oh, please don't," she begged.

"Is Umber okay?"

There was a long pause on the other line as my head started to throb.

"She was with your mom," She sadly admitted," I don't know."

"No," I clutched my heart as pain shot through it. It felt as if my entire body was being twisted.

I could hear the panic yell of Ms. Malachite and her guards. Their words and screams were an indistinguishable mess. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on around me as I saw purple shadows rush to my aid.

Before I blacked out, I saw my reflection in the bullhead window: My eyes kept changing color and my markings seemed to squirm and flicker on my skin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The next story Arc is going to end with a time skip. Now about the story lightening up, it will come eventually but not this Arc.**

**Akame experiences from her past life and current life are going to be filled with many hardships that she has to overcome. She will learn she needs the help of other allies to accomplish it. Which is going to be all the more satisfying when she finally catches a break. Even the three Gacha games I play at least have some break from the depressing themes...with side content.**

**I'm still mentally recovering from Arknight chapter 7, FGO Lostbelt 2, and the CG trailer from Houkai.**

**I work hard on my fanfic to avoid pitfalls like why everyone is so open to admitting who they are to Ozpin, going to Beacon, or becoming instant friends with the entirety of team RWBY. Since I've been focusing on writing from Akame perspective, many nuances of what is happening in the world need to be revealed through her. And certain places would welcome Akame like Vacuo and Mantle. Salem's plan isn't as straightforward as it seems.**

**Now about writing Houkai Impact fanfic, I have no plan for that one. Besides doing a Gate-style crossover with RWBY as my default idea. But I'm committed to getting this fanfic until the start of RWBY canon before switching to older fanfic that needs updating.**

**I'm going to take extra time to write the next part.**


	12. Chapter 9: Nine of Spades

**Chapter 9: Nine of Spades**

~~~~~~~~~~

I must kill her.

She has to die.

My senses quickly returned to me as I sat up.

I realized I was in a field hospital room with handcuffs on both arms. The dirt ground with a white roof and walls give it away. I looked around the room to see Atlesians knights and military huntsmen on one side and Mistranese purple-clad huntsmen on the other side.

Further away is the cutout windows to the outside. It was nighttime.

The Atlesians seem unhappy but their rigid stances barely give it away. Meanwhile, the Mistranese huntsmen are playing poker and various others keeping to themselves on their scroll.

"She's awake," An Atlesian Specialist spoke up.

"We know," All of the Mistranese answer half-annoyed.

"Are you going to remove the cuffs off her? She's going to help us," A Mistranese militia looks at the Atlas side of the tent.

The Atlesian huntsmen stood as rigid as their machines. Both sides have a clear difference in discipline and the Mistranese seem to hate the Atlesian or came off a heated argument.

"Pompous ass," An Huntsmen grumbled.

The room descends into awkward silence before Ms. Malachite and a doctor enter the room. The doctor has a scroll he was writing on with a stylus.

"Clear our everyone," She ordered.

The Mistranese were the first to leave with speed rivaling frightened rabbits.

The Atlesians were more sluggish but matched out a single file.

"When were the Atlesians under your command?" I ask her.

"They're the one that forced their way in," She explained," Now ignoring the little intrusion, We need to talk about your semblance."

I didn't relax one bit as I glanced at my arms. They both have markings on them.

"To put it quite bluntly, You could easily break out of those cuffs but you wouldn't notice your wrist being broken," She pulled a chair next to me and unlocked them with a key the doctor handed her.

"I can't feel pain," I look at the reddened rings around my wrists," I couldn't even feel anything."

"But your body still can," the doctor joined in. He was a tall middle-aged man with a mustache holding a clipboard," Testing has shown that your aura level is at a state of equilibrium. It regenerates at an astonishing rate but is also consumed just as quickly. Do your hands feel numb?"

"I don't feel anything," I answered and tried flexing my fingers only to get very little response.

I kept trying but nothing happened. This is the worst thing that could happen. If I can't move my fingers, how will I fight?

"Now try focusing on healing it," the doctor ordered and I followed through.

I watched as the marking squirmed on my skin and suddenly my fingers started to move.

"What?" I was surprised.

"It seems you are capable of healing from injuries but require an active response," Ms. Malachite nodded," Now he could fill in the rest."

"Anthony Walter," the doctor with slightly tanned skin introduced," It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Branwen."

He extended a hand.

"Dr. Walter," I acknowledged.

"It is customary to shake hands," he said.

He felt uneasy. Dr. Walter didn't do anything out of the ordinary but my years of identifying shady individuals set off all the alerts.

He awkwardly reeled his hand back.

I looked further down to see I was wearing a hospital gown.

"How long was I out?"

"12 hours under anesthetics," Malachite revealed," Your body is slowly breaking apart the longer you keep your semblance active."

"But I feel fine," I reasoned," I used my semblance before Ms. Malachite."

"For a short time," she reasoned," Let me explain it in a way you understand. Imagine if someone set a microwave to the max setting and have it run like an oven. The microwave isn't going to whine down. It's going to melt its internal component and break while bringing half a house's electricity with it."

She's still mad about the time I destroyed one of her microwaves. This was back when I requested the use of one of the kitchens to cook my own food. I was unfamiliar with the technology at the time and using prior knowledge didn't help the situation. But it was a learning experience if I needed to disable electronics.

"That person made an honest mistake."

" Yes, it was," She narrowed her eyes," Your semblance is a double-edged sword that could kill you without you realizing it. Remember your medical checkup on the Atlesian base?"

"They wonder why I'm not dead."

"And you refuse to be put under anesthetics," Walter predicted correctly," You showed signs of severe internal bleeding and mended bones

when they examine your body. Poorly done if I'm being honest. It is more likely your semblance is holding your body together and keeping you from feeling the effects of battle."

"I see," I reply absorbing the details," That what I was feeling on the bullhead? The collective pain and exhaustion from the last 3 days."

"Yes," He answers bluntly," It's like illicit drugs, Ms. Branwen. A small dose is fine but continuous usage will ruin your life and even kill you. It has been active for a total of four days. The fourth day is your 10-hour hibernation where the previous medical team tries to keep you alive. Even in your sleep, You were quite violent."

"I don't remember any of it. What would happen if I turned it off?" I ask him. I can't turn it off right now.

I need it to go into Grimm infested territory to find them.

"One of two things, You ride out the aftermath or it kills you," he didn't sugarcoat it," Do you know how to turn it off?"

I recollect all the time it was activated. It for the sake of others and to avenge them.

It turned on when Martha died. It turned off when I killed her killer.

I watched Umber get hurt and I wanted nothing more but to go after that man.

But it stays active after the deed has been done. My only thought at the time was getting help for Umber and searching for Vernal. Why would it still be active?

I wasn't going to kill a specific person. After Raven grabs Umber, I carry out my mission to find Vernal. It could be due to my friend's perceived death that it stays active.

Maybe there's more to my semblance beside a one-minded desire to kill my target. If I could figure it out, I may be able to trigger my semblance on and off. Semblances are known to get stronger and even evolve with constant usage and a better understanding.

Gathering what I know, Vernal is alive and well, thus it turned off.

Umber may be dead, so it turned back on.

Is it powered by my connection to the people I care about?

"What is the progress on the Grimm horde?" I asked.

"That's something we don't talk about in the presence of a civilian," She looked over to Dr. Walter," We need some privacy."

"Not a problem but I'll leave this here," He dropped his scroll on the table covered in poker chips and cards. I watched as a nine of spades slid off the table and drifted toward me.

The man walked out of the tent.

"They aren't attacking and Ironwood only finishes half of the smaller ones," She explains," It is as if they are waiting for a signal."

"That signal must be-," I was quickly interrupted.

"Alpha Grimm! All the more reason to wipe out the leadership of these creatures," She revealed," Your semblance and skill set is instrumental in tipping the balance. If the Grimm attacks us now, they will break through our encirclement."

I look at her trying to understand her sudden outburst. She scratched her ear and discreetly wiped her eyes.

Someone is spying on us.

"Understood," I nodded, mentally preparing myself for a tough mission while choosing my word carefully," But I will need weapons. I want a sword that is durable or at the very least replaceable."

I don't know who is spying on us this time. Salem, Ozpin, Raven, Ironwood, Vale, or a subsector of Mistral. It seems interchangeable at this point. It could even be all of them at the same time.

"I have already arranged a specific sword as well as a combat outfit that will aid you," She confirmed," All you need to do is come up with a landing strategy."

"A landing strategy?" I blinked. It doesn't sound too hard to pull off. I could use a Nevermore or two to soften my fall.

"High altitude drops into the heart of the enemy territory," She looked at me with confidence," I have been observing you through dossiers and fortages. I can safely say you're as strong as a full-fledged Huntress."

She has been seeing me train her daughter and spar with experienced huntsmans.

"You have that much faith in me?" I stared into her eyes and all I could see was her conviction.

"I do."

I look into her eyes to find a hint of betrayal. Only to find none.

"It's politics 101, Akame," She lectures," Never let a good crisis go to waste but this crisis has been plaguing humanity since the dawn of time. Either of us can't walk away and we stand to gain far more if we face it head-on."

"If we successfully stop the Grimm horde. It will open a path for you to gain more power," I called her out," You and your power base."

I wanted to say criminal syndicate but she would deny it for the hidden cameras. I would be on her bad side afterward.

"Of course, I'm looking out for the common folks and the underprivileged. It is already public knowledge that you're involved," She revealed," You will be heralded as the savior of Mistral. The world has been paying attention to you since your little action four years back. I'm offering a win-win situation for everyone but the Grimm. All I'm asking you is to follow my instruction to the letter. Exactly what we talked about half a day ago."

Kill Chimera and Alpha Grimm.

Kill Salem lieutenant.

Find any survivors.

Rescue my uncle.

And don't kill my mother.

It is a huge dent on my lifelong goal but how would she know I killed her? The creatures of Grimm are vicious animals. I can't possibly kill Raven if the Grimm reaches her first. Several parts of her body would be in several different Grimm by the time I'm done with her.

"I should let you know," She spoke knowingly," You will have small body cameras and trackers on your outfit to ensure your safety and accountability."

Damn it!

"When do I start?" I kept my best poker face after hearing the regulations.

"They also can't be turned off," She continues," If the body cam somehow turns off or the trackers get destroyed. We will assume you ran away and brand you as a fugitive."

I'll kill you.

I'm going to murder you in your sleep for getting in the way.

DAMN YOU MALACHITE!

I'll eliminate you too if you weren't the twin's mother!

She took a step back in fear before a smug expression adored her face. It must be my killing intent she senses.

I can't do anything to her and she knows it. I risk gaining nothing out of it. Maybe I could find a loophole.

"How cute," She taunted.

"When do I start?" I spoke more slowly. I try keeping my emotion under control.

Besides, She said I can't kill her.

"In an hour. For now, I arranged for your meal to be brought in."

~~~~~~

The meal was bought in a cart by a maid with an alligator tail. It was made with all my favorite food items in mind.

A perfect mound of fried rice with peas, carrot, cilantro, grilled shrimp, pork, and Kobe beef. All with a nice sprinkle of soy sauce as appetizers.

The main course was a wide assortment of 5 different types of meat with 10 different dipping sauces.

Which will be washed down by a type of drink that doesn't exist in my old world, Schnee-cola.

Finally, The dessert is a simple slice of cheesecake with strawberry sauce.

Once I was done eating, I set everything back on the cart. Then I got to meditating and planning my next move. I'm fortunate that the cuffs are left unlocked as they dangle at the railing.

I could hear huntsmen and huntresses going about their night outside. I could hear the occasional hush whisper and slow pace as they got closer to the tent with none daring to enter. I know I have an unfavorable reputation my mother and Ms. Malachite created but how bad is it?

Why are experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses afraid of me?

Finally, A woman with the alligator tail walks in with nicely folded clothes. She wordlessly bowed and set it next to me.

"Do you have trouble moving Ms. Branwen? Are you able to change by yourself?"

"No," I answered," I'll handle everything from here. Thank you for your request."

The rules of etiquette or lady-like behaviors that have been drilled into my head harder than the twin's early morning exercise. I have similar etiquette training under the Empire. It was less in-depth and only for short-term operations.

"Understood Ms. Branwen. Your escort is waiting outside," She straightened herself and exited with the cart.

It was in the white button-up long-sleeves and black skirt with a pair of slippers I had earlier. Once I got dressed, I walked out to see Malachite personal security.

The vast majority of Militias, Huntsmen, and soldiers were still awake and prepping their weapons, gear, and defenses. I can't blame them. I wouldn't sleep either knowing that at any moment, A nearly unstoppable horde of creatures could attack.

The walk to the armory was met with cold stares and hushed voices.

My semblance enhances my hearing that I was able to pick up their conversation.

"Why the hell is she here? Helping?"

"Because it takes a Grimm to kill a Grimm."

"She is more likely to get us all killed."

"We are all going to die anyway."

"Vacuo would be happy to have her."

"Amen comrade, My boys back at Mantle would be throwing a parade."

"Are the rumors even true?"

"Rumors?"

"Stuff like how she could take down an entire Huntsman guild by herself. It's a crazy man. Prodigies like her only come once in a lifetime."

"Ridiculous."

"Ya, It's true. Headmaster Ozpin was a beast in his prime."

"Prodigy? I would like to see if that's the case against my daughter!" A large, bulky man with red hair and bread chuckled loudly. He seems like the most boisterous person on base.

"Quiet it down Niko!" A blond woman with a long sword/crossbow hybrid berated," I do not want to hear another word about your daughter!"

I couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

The walk through the hastily constructed base finally reaches rows of large armored semi-trucks acting as mobile armories.

"ARM-9, This is where your stuff is Lady Branwen," The man with the spiked paddle motioned to the trailer on the back of the truck.

Branwen.

I'm starting to hate that last name and what it represents. If anyone in my old world has a last name, they're part of the upper-class. I remember Lubbock has his family name but forsaken it once he rebelled.

"From now on, I want you to call me by my first name," I said," The Branwen name is dead to me."

The guards look at each other and then me.

"Lady Akame?" They responded in unison.

I nodded and walked inside the trailer to see rows of regular guns and melee weapons. At the very end of the trailer was a combat outfit that has far too much armor for my taste. Beside it is an older man polishing the armor. He bowed to me and stepped out of the trailer.

A black breastplate over a short white sleeveless-yukata with red spider lily printed underneath.

Around the waist is a cloth belt holding the Yukata and two black waist guards together.

I have armored greaves and gauntlets painted black with a white accent.

The footwear is Mistranese black sandals with padded soles and black leggings.

Finally, I looked upward toward a bony red and white mask with intricate design matching the marking on my body. The face mask itself is shaped in a way that resembles a bird. I'm glad it doesn't look like Raven's since this one has 2 large slits instead of 4 smaller ones. It also has a more streamlined design unlike the rigid and overlaps of her mask.

"Some of it is Ms. Malachite's own input," the Huntsman guard added," She wanted you to appear presentable while having some practicality to it."

I sense heavy footsteps on leaves behind me. It reached the metal steps of the trailer and I knew who it was.

"Malachite," I spoke without taking my eyes off the outfit.

"How did you know it was me?" She questions as she was practically breathing down my neck at this point.

"Your heavy footsteps give it away."

I could hear the guards fall silent. The Councilwoman gives a deep laugh seconds later.

"Only you and your mother could get away with that kind of humor," She chuckled.

"It wasn't a joke. It was an honest observation," I explained.

A corner of her eyebrow twitched as a low groan escaped her lips.

"How do you like your outfit?"

"Does it come without any armor? I could make do without the breastplates," I explained," And wouldn't it be better for me to wear something that can make me blend into the surrounding terrain or hide among the Grimm?"

"Here," She snapped a finger and the old man from earlier walked in with a silver briefcase.

He opens it and it reveals a nicely folded black cloak.

Milly Malachite took it out of the briefcase and showed it to me.

"Adaptive Camouflage from the brilliant minds in Atlas. It normally comes in white but I think you appreciate the darker colors," She smiled," I pay good money for everything. The material used for your Yukata and the legging is the finest Mistranese silk. The armor pieces are crafted from the best Vacuo smiths. The material itself could withstand high caliber rounds from a sniper rifle but without aura, it would still hurt. The armor comes equipped with monitors for your heart rate and body heat. It's a way for us to check your health and warn you if you're overdoing it."

"All this for one mission."

"Of course! You're our best hope and deserve the best. It also serves the purpose of showing the very best from all four corners of the world equipped by one person," She spoke with outstretched arms," Even your sword is made from the best of Vale weaponsmith with a bit of Atlas tech in a Mistranese inspired design all assembled in Vacuo were it is blessed in the rumored cradle of humanity."

"PR?" I deadpanned.

"PR!" She shouted," Feel free to speak your mind here. This truck was swept for bugs an hour ago."

"Fine, I'll play your game," I sighed," If you backstab me, I'm coming after you."

"Deal a deal," She tosses a sword into my hand," I'll even let you continue your friendship with my daughters as long as you keep it on the down-low."

The scabbard of the sword is black with a silver accent. The grip of the sword is wrapped in black and white paracord. While the pommel is silver with my name etched into it. The guard is blood red and when I drew out the sword, so was the blade.

Its curvature is perfect and its entire length lacks any impurity. It has faint black lines on the back portion of the sword. A testament to the craftsmanship of whoever created this sword. It could be considered a teigu in my old world.

The overall length is 105 centimeters and the blade is around 75 centimeters. It's very close to the original length of Murasame but lighter.

I spotted a button near the guard.

"What does this button do?" I analyze it.

"It makes the sword vibrate," her bluntness stops my finger in its tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"It makes your sword vibrate so when you are lonely at night and want to know your body better-"

"MS. MALACHITE!" I screamed in embarrassment. This isn't the sort of thing you say to a 10 year-old girl.

"You made such a face, Akame-chan," She teased," Joke aside, It's based on the same principle as a chainsaw or serrated knife only faster. It's a sword meant to target weak spots. It can bite into flesh like it is cutting air and with enough force, could even ignore the bone plates of Grimm. Although it could still break without aura enhancement and isn't something I would recommend doing. Even so, its durability is the best on Remnant. You would need to be bashing it against a car size boulder until it turns to dust for the sword to even chip. I recommend naming it."

"Naming it?" I considered,"I'll think about it."

"Sure," She accepted," Any questions?"

"What is the total cost of it all and how do you have this on such short notice?"

"It doesn't cost much," She held her hand up," 30 million liens of taxpayer money. This was meant to be your birthday gift in a few months."

I actively resist showing emotion at the figures. Those numbers are larger than my bounty. It probably more than the bounty in my old world.

"30 million liens," I repeated," Why?"

"As a thank you for training my little girls to an outstanding degree," She praises," I always worry about the next kidnapping or worse, Akame. What you did alleviate those fears on top of being indirectly responsible for my allies to gain more influence."

"I need to ask you," I sheathed the sword," What are you going to do to this kingdom when I'm gone?"

"It's none of your business," She answered bluntly," But I will offer you one tidbit. I will keep your mother on a short lease."

She's not going to be happy about it. How could Malachite keep tabs on someone that could teleport away?

I look over to the combat outfit.

"Is there anything I should know more about my combat outfit?"

"I'll offer free replacement when you outgrow it," Malachite offered," Or a completely new outfit if the current doesn't fit your taste. Believe it or not, Your sword could be upgraded even further."

She walked beside me and grabbed the mask.

"It has night vision, infrared red, built-in rebreather, internal comms, and zooming optics," She listed out," It is much better than your mother's mundane mask. It also helps us to keep track of your activity. What you see is also what we see. Where you go is also what we know. When your mission is done, We remove all traces of our surveillance."

"Bullshit."

"Go ahead and take it to a 3rd party for removal if you don't trust us."

I exhaled heavily. I traded one enemy for another.

"You remind me of your mother," She compared," Always angry with the world."

"I want to be nothing like her. Grimm mask included," I growled. I never needed to wear this much tech in my world. I doubt normal Huntresses and Huntsman wear this much either. A map, extra rations, and my weapon are all that I needed.

I remember her earlier words.

"When you said you're going to put my mother on a lease, Are you going to implant trackers or hold something precious against her?"

"Again, None of your business," She smiled," besides, Raven is far too valuable to waste and you're far too rebellious to work with."

"So that's your plan," I realized.

Another damned if I don't and damned if I do situation.

Let the Grimm ravage Mistral or let the underworld do it.

"Get ready, Akame," She motioned for everyone to leave," Once you're done, Let my guards know."

I waited for the heavy doors of the trailer to close before I could relax. There has to be a 3rd option I overlooked.

I shouldn't get involved in dealing with the criminal underworld. If I do, it could be many years of my new life tied up in crushing them. If I don't die along the way or make the situation worse. But I can't let Mistral descend into darkness.

Even if the other three kingdoms intervene, It will result in a renewed war, an official one between kingdoms. The Mistral underworld is too deeply ingrained in the Kingdom society that a complete teardown would be needed. Countless innocent people will be caught in the crossfire and Salem would take advantage of it.

The world of Remnant would be tossed into chaos because I exist.

All because I killed one person.

The Empire rose to infamy in my world because good people were ignorant of its decay until it was too late.

Raven would become the unwilling enforcer of Malachite's regime and I'll be placed in checkmate if I do anything against them. Even if she got voted out of office, She could pay off another candidate to run for her.

Mistral is at the onset of becoming a second Empire. I could only hope it isn't as depraved and evil as Honest administration.

I don't even know who I could trust in this world.

Why can't anything be straight forward?

I sighed and started getting into my combat outfit.

~~~~~~~~~

The moon and stars shine brightly in the night skies. It illuminated the landscape but couldn't pierce the cluster of Grimm that took the form of a sprawling abyss.

I stood over an open cargo hold of an Atlesian cargo aircraft with the heavens between me and the abyss. At the edge of this abyss is a ring of forestry dimmed underneath a moonlit night. Further, beyond are humanity's defenses with its array of lights, barricades, dust created earth walls, and airships.

"Good luck, Shinigami," Malachite's voice came through the speaker in my mask," Wipeout as many Alpha Grimm and Chimera as you can before we launch our attack."

How many are down there?

The density of the Grimm horde could number in the ten of millions.

This is a suicide mission. I'm starting to doubt I could make a difference. Either way, This kingdom is doomed in the aftermath.

I can't back down now when my peace is within my grasp. Yet, I can't tell if my own peace is worth abandoning others.

I stared into the abyss and dive headfirst.

—————-

**A/N: It not my normal formatting but my computer is useless. I'm posting from the FanFiction app. Which, by the way, Is crap for writing even this summer author note on. One word every 2-3 seconds. It's bad.**

**My greatest fear is this Arc ending up like the ending of TLOU 2. Except Raven hasn't taken a golf club to Umber/Martha head. My complaint alone is worth several paragraphs of how vengeance is handled.**

**This Arc is Akame dealing with her own Vol 7,8 and maybe 9 if it's still in Atlas. The end of the Arc will have a bittersweet ending and have a bit more hope.**

**While having about as much suffering as Kiana in Honkai Impact. **

**About Akame's outfit. It's temporary and her sword is going to be the one thing that's a constant. It's a High-Frequency blade/Maser Vibration Sword, Metal Gear or Code Geass; pick one. It will be upgraded, scabbard included, down the line.**

**The mask is also going to be a constant but that's going to someone else.**

**Compared to other RWBY weapons, it just has more cutting power and is extremely durable. It doesn't fold for easier storage or have any range capability. It is currently unable to use dust and the Scabbard does nothing. By RWBY standards, it's a plain weapon.**

**Next chapter, I have to stray away from Akame PoV. Because Akame is going to enter berserk mode in order to achieve her objective of going home and it's best to get other people's reactions to it. On top of finally setting up the conflict for the rest of the fanfic.**

**If I'm being blunt, Akame is justified in killing Raven. There is no excusing Raven's actions and how many innocent lives she took as a bandit. Akame ga Kill's very first episode is Tatsumi killing Aria with zero hesitation.**

**The problem is that Akame's goal appears psychotic to most people. Normal people would view killing as a last resort, especially if they're the one doing it. They would hesitate if dealing with a family member who committed unforgivable crimes yet showed nothing but love and kindness.**

**End of that A/N.**

**RR**


	13. Chapter 10: Dance with Grimm

**Chapter 10: Dance with Grimm**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Real-life work issue prevented me from doing anything even cutting into my gacha games schedule.**

**These next few chapters can best be described as every major players trying to manipulate and outsmart one another that it will end up looking like a free for all bar fight with the lights turned off.**

* * *

"Is this the location?" I reported.

I stared at the massive pillar reaching the Grimm filled skies. The pillar is a living spiral of small nevermore's moving in perfect sync. Without a doubt, The Grimms are far more persistent, organized, and dangerous compared to a Danger Beast.

"This is definitely something for Grimmology," She shuddered," You're providing never before seen footage into the behavior of these creatures."

"How can I enter it?" I look at the pillar.

"I wouldn't recommend it," She explains," We don't know what will happen if you get close to the pillar. You could be torn to pieces. For now, I want you to carry on with the objectives. We already mark the location for light bombardment when Atlas arrives."

"How far out is Atlas?"

"Three hours for Ironwood forces and four hours for reinforcement," She answered," Now go kill."

Kill.

Kill.

I understood why I chose this mission.

Why did Malachite send me here?

She wants me out of her way and expects me to die first before Salem could claim me.

Why would Raven and Qrow still be alive?

They have valuable intel that needs to be extracted first. Raven is useful if Salem could offer her an ultimatum.

What is Salem's goal?

She could be planning to destroy Mistral but I didn't believe it. There is always another plan in motion. An ulterior motive that isn't accounted for.

I look behind me to see a large manticore bearing its massive fangs. An inhuman minion of the unkillable Grimm Queen of Remnant.

I scanned everything in the area to see an endless sea of black bodies, white bone plates, and red eyes.

I slowly pulled the sword out of its scabbard.

The manticore leaps and ripped me in half.

My body got crushed underneath the arms of a Beringel.

Stabbed by the feathers of a Nevermore.

An Alpha Beowulf ripped my throat out.

Snapped in half by a Deathstalker.

Impaled on the scythe of a Mantis.

Evisceration from a Boarbatusk.

Swallowed whole by a Griffin.

A Nian reduces me to ash.

Stomped on by a Goliath.

Melted by a Hydralisk.

Mawed by an Ursus.

Riddled with spikes.

Electrocuted.

Procession.

Suffocated.

Poisoned.

Drowned.

Insanity.

Skewed.

Apathy.

Death.

I imagine how I will die. Then I plan against it.

Yang.

Father.

Please forgive me.

Even if I die here. I hope the next life or the afterlife can finally grant me peace.

But I have friends back in Mistral that I don't want to lose.

Please stay safe Vernal, Militia, and Melanie. If you're still alive Umber, I'll come to save you too.

"Understood," I raised my sword and took a step forward," Eliminate!"

* * *

A thousand years of evolution and adaptability wasted. All because a 10-year-old girl really wants to see her daddy.

Ms. Malachite watches alongside a handful of underlings from a command hub onboard a leased Atlesian mobile bunker. Akame has been slaughtering Grimm at a rate only rivaled by the legendary silver-eyed warriors of fairy tales. She targeted the higher ranking Grimm with extreme proficiency and precision. It's hard to believe she killed her first Grimm four days ago. But finding an Alpha isn't difficult when they're the only creatures that would notice her. By the time the Alpha Grimm's comprehend an attack, They have already died.

Ms. Malachite wiped her forehead as sweat rolled down.

Akame with her semblance active is frightening. It's almost an instant win button. There has to be more to Akame besides being a mere prodigy. The headmaster of Beacon is a prodigy himself. That isn't a secret, but what is a secret is the headmaster being an immortal wizard that lived countless past lives.

"Akame," She spoke under her breath," What are you?"

Malachite observes and gathers all the information from all the years Akame stayed at her home and before. She carries herself with a maturity unbefitting of her age. She fights with experiences that haven't been taught to her. Akame doesn't act like a typical child. It is almost as if she is forcing herself to act younger. There is always a moment of discomfort when she has to do something childish.

"Could it be?" Ms. Malachites slowly piece together the clues. The idea that Akame is similar to the literal embodiment of evil or a manipulative mastermind would seem far-fetched if one of her underlings revealed the wild tale to her four years ago. But with irrefutable proof that there is more going on with the world, She has been open-minded to the idea of magic and the abstract.

One of these is the possibility of Akame being reincarnated and Raven is too blinded by pride to notice it.

Thus far, If Malachite could guess her past life, Akame is without a doubt a weary killer. The crime boss dealt with those kinds of people before and knows that either you give them peace or have them Rest In Peace.

And if you plan to kill them.

You better do it right the first time.

She isn't arrogant. Malachite knows that kindness or the illusion of one could get you further in life instead of being a cartoon villain that gets ganked by a bunch of Huntsmen-in-Training.

She saw it many times before and during the war on crime. Crime bosses and bandit leaders that rule openly with fear and intimidation find themselves to be the first to be wiped out once competent forces arrive. Raven is an exception because she simply teleports away. While those that portray themselves like the Robyn Hills, minor nuisances, honorable criminals, or community leaders are harder to catch and prosecute.

She watches as Akame drops a house-size boulder onto the head of a Goliath.

An elder Nevermore screeched at Akame only to find itself wingless and headless in an instant.

Its Grimm brethren are uncaring of its death.

A pack of Beowulf's lost its Alpha and could only look around in confusion as more of its leadership were snuffed out.

The mighty Nian Grimm, capable of turning a village into a fiery hellscape, has fear in its eyes as it is sliced open by an unstoppable force.

Ms. Malachite makes a mental note to never deal with Akame when her semblance is active.

She expects Akame to die and that is a good thing. Her health examination has revealed that the 'child' will either die of shock or become comatose as her mind and body would overload from pain and exhaustion. At the rate she's slaughtering Grimm, Akame is on the way to killing herself.

A potential but dangerous thorn would be removed.

'It's perfect!' Malachite congratulated herself. People love martyrs. Especially those that are villainous but selflessly sacrificed their lives for the good of humanity.

She wishes Akame could swear loyalty to her. That girl or woman, if the reincarnation theory is true, could bring her syndicate to becoming an empire. Only if there weren't the annoying attraction of forces beyond her reach wanting the same.

Letting her go is the best option.

Now the problem would be Raven. Luckily, She knows how to keep the bird on a lease. Besides, She is aware of the bandit queen contingency plan.

"Malachite," Akame spoke through the comms," How long has it been?"

"Two hours since landing," She reported," You're doing great, child."

"How do you know I'm making a difference? No matter how many Alpha's I kill, I see hundreds more take it place," She spoke with well-concealed despair," Are they attacking the defenses, yet?"

Malachite is at a loss of words as to why the creature of Grimm hasn't come after the encirclement yet. Even veteran Huntsmen and Military advisors are scratching their heads at the lack of activity.

"Keep killing, Akame. Your vitals are stable," She lied. Her heart rate was consistently above 200 beats per minute. Her body temperature is sitting at 46 degrees Celsius. Just the body temperature alone is enough to kill most people.

While she hasn't completely recovered from major internal injuries four days ago. That not even getting into any unseen injuries accumulated throughout the mission.

'How is this young lady not dead, yet?' She grimaced, At this rate, she's going to meet Salem first if that thing is somewhere in the horde.'

Shinigami.

Man Slayer.

Those are names given to Akame over the years as propaganda. Malachite finds it distasteful that Akame killed very few people herself, but if her theory is true. The Branwen daughter might be the most dangerous woman she ever worked with.

'Which brings up another question,' Malachite theorized,' What is her motive for throwing herself into an unwinnable situation. Akame never struck me as an idealistic hero. Even the most starry-eyed kid from the academies would never throw themselves at a horde of Grimm like this. But this young lady is too pessimistic. Could it be because she is looking for death? A fitting punishment for a killer like her? Maybe she plans to use this opportunity to kill her mother?'

The Councilwoman continues her speculation as she watches the nonstop slaughter. Then one of her men approaches her.

"Lady Malachite!" He saluted," We have received words that a small contingent of reinforcements from Beacon are arriving in 30 minutes."

"Beacon? Huh? The headmaster sending in more kids? I doubt they could make a difference," She downplayed.

"One of them is the headmaster, himself," He reported.

Malachite's body went rigid and she snapped at the poor man.

"TELL ME THE IMPORTANT PART FIRST!" She yelled, gaining the whole hub attention," Amateur! What do you think this is?! A soap opera?! Get back to your post."

She used both hands to massage her head as she whispered under her breath.

"Why can't this young lady die already."

* * *

Arthur Watts can't help but chuckle at the firewall of the command room and the easily intercepted radio signal.

"I should give Mistral some credit for choosing a trustworthy OS. The firewalls are sophisticated if I do say so myself," He watched from a Mistral passenger ship. The ship only has one passenger as it left the battlefield in a hurry," It's unfortunate that I happen to be my creations."

Watts was glad it wasn't Atlas' own system since his Black Queen virus is reserved for the Vytal Festival, seven years from now.

His queen wasn't expecting a domino effect from 'the girl with the strange soul'. When he pressed for more clarity, The Grimm Queen simply repeated the same description but reworded," She's an oddity I want investigated. That's all you need to know."

Shoving the stray thoughts aside, the decay of Mistral isn't something that was planned but can't be wasted. He made sure the connection was still strong while the ship was left on autopilot.

"**Watts," **A cold voice came through an earpiece**," What is your progress?"**

"My liege," He spoke respectfully," Everything has gone according to plan. Would you like to speak to Ms. Branwen directly?"

"**Not yet," **Salem answers," **I would like to observe my prime recruit first. I want to see if she is deemed worthy of serving me."**

"Of course my liege," He nodded," I have reserved some interesting intel that could help her join our side. I have already edited the sound bites to incriminate them."

"**Go on."**

"She loved a woman by the name of Martha Black more so than her own mother. Let just say, Qrow Branwen was originally using her as bait to reach our target. Love did blossom between the two but our target doesn't need to know that. And my little bug inside the armor confirms that child's murderous intent toward her mother. We already have a complacent informant. We don't need to waste resources breaking two more."

Silences bath the other end of the earpiece. Until Salem spoke with a dry tone.

"**The Branwen twins will die but it will not be by our hands. Make sure to send the video of the Branwen execution to Ozpin,"** Salem continues**," I want to continue observing her until further notice. Only a silver-eyed warrior could hope to defeat a horde this size. She is merely a gnat against my Grimm. Even then, they will never suspect what can't be seen."**

* * *

**Akame PoV**

* * *

Kill.

Kill.

Eliminate.

Eliminate them all.

The sword that I yet to name sliced through the ranks of the Grimm.

Every single breath is another dead Grimm.

Every single blink is a Grimm fading away.

Every step is accompanied by the sound of Grimm hitting the unforgiving earth.

I look at my unnamed sword.

It buries itself into the neck of a manticore. But not before it desperately launched a fireball lighting the forest around me on fire.

The sword has markings along with its length like those on my arms.

Interesting.

Is it because I consider this sword beautiful while the rest weren't my preference? I would think this is a Teigu if I found it in my old world. The craftsmanship is near perfection.

I leaped over a Griffin and cut down an Ursus Major in mid-air.

I need to keep killing.

As long as my semblance keeps me alive.

I must kill.

"Oz, I'm telling you. If I could sweet talk this woman. We could have an informant inside the camp," A familiar voice came through the comms.

Uncle Qrow?

"Fine, I'll approve of it. I want weekly progress on your mission, Qrow," A man ordered," you must bring her to me."

"No problem, Oz."

Oz...Ozpin.

Qrow is talking to the Headmaster.

"MALACHITE!? What is this!?" I snapped. I didn't get a response.

More soundbites play in my ears. I wanted to remove my Grimm mask but I couldn't. I want to hear everything.

A wyvern the size of a small fishing boat stomp toward me.

"I made a deal with the authorities…," the soundbites skipped," I'll...turn her in…"

I cracked the wyvern skull open like a walnut.

A Grimm praying mantis stood as tall as a man. It struck at lightning speed and I countered. I ripped an entire arm off at the socket. Then I impaled it.

Sloppy.

I mentally chastised myself as I saw a small cut on my left wrist.

"...She's a criminal...That deserves...no...mercy."

My vision became black and white. It was no longer the green tint night vision from the mask. I only saw the world in black and white.

I kill.

Everything turned red.

I kill again.

Red flash before my eyes.

It got to the point that it became the only thing I see.

"Martha means...nothing...to me."

I cleaved a Beringel in half.

Uncle Qrow.

My hands shook uncontrollably.

But then clarity hit me.

These sound bites have no business being played at this moment. I still need to hear Qrow's perspective myself. Besides, No matter how I look at it, He has a hand in her death.

"Malachite? Why are you playing this?"

No responses. It was just more of the incriminating sound bites.

Is that how you want to play it? It doesn't make sense for Ozpin or Ironwood to turn against their own. Malachite specifically told me to rescue him. I doubt the tribe has the resources to hack into official government comms.

I sense more Alpha Grimm stampeding toward me.

Whoever it is, They need to try harder to get under my skin. If they want me to be angry, I'll put on a show.

"ELIMINATE!" My voice cracked.

Then my legs betrayed me.

I try moving my sword to catch myself only to find it has fallen out of my hand.

I watched helplessly as the ground raced toward me.

* * *

The timing was unfortunate for the coalition of Remnant as reports of countless settlements falling under attack. The majority of the Kingdom is besieged by wild Grimm.

But the situation started to get even worse.

The Mistral communication system shut off without warning.

Then the ground underneath them shook and parted.

In the command hub, All their computers are going haywire as countless error messages pop up.

In the confusion, Malachite stood in the command hub with a bothered expression.

"We're locked out of our computers. Someone's hacking us!"A technician reported.

"That is a minor problem," She calmly ordered," Switch to Analog Comms and shut off all digital devices."

"Why? We will no longer be able to connect to the towers or track the child," A technician questions.

"She's done for," Malachite watches as Akame collapses to her knees. Only an elbow kept her face from touching the ground," This mission was doomed to fail, but she racked up an impressive kill count. So has anyone been keeping track?"

"We don't have the exact number," a man with a white lab count nodded," But around 20,000 with most being Alphas-type Grimm in two hours with a few hundred or so in the margin of error."

Malachite internally shuddered at the numbers. She ran the math in her head.

Two hours is 120 minutes.

120 minutes is 7,200 seconds.

20,000 divided by 7,200 is...2.77 dead Grimm per second.

'Of course, her mission is suicidal. There are still a million Grimm left of lesser qualities. But by the gods, Is that girl's semblance nightmarish under the right conditions. At the very least, the Grimm aren't going to be forming coherent tactics and strategies.'

"That should buy us some time," She nodded as the real battle began outside," Retreat now and cut off all digital devices."

"But the others," the same technician quivered. As the first wave of Grimm borrowed out of the ground. The answer to why the Grimm hasn't attacked sooner was because they were busy drilling underneath them at a rate that wouldn't create any seismic activity.

"Never question my decision," She explained," I'm not going to repeat myself, Shut everything off, and get this landship moving before we become Grimm food."

'Arthur Watts, I knew you're still alive,' She schemed,' If you really died in that explosion, Why is Ironwood still alive? You were both near one another, yet, the tin man only lost half his body. While your body hasn't been found?'

There are very few people capable of breaking into a sophisticated security system that has been praised as being far better than even the Atlas military.

It has been tested time and time again as being nearly unhackable without the use of a backdoor.

'Congratulations, I just baited you with your own product,' She thought to herself as her prey had fallen into her web.

She now has knowledge that could be used against the main threats to her rule.

* * *

A musical symphony of cannons and rockets light up the night skies like fireworks but it isn't a celebration. The people of the capital city of Mistral wished it was a holiday. Instead, it's an unprecedented uprising of Grimm as it sweeps through the countryside. The worst part is that the vast majority of their Huntsmen are sent South to deal with both the Branwen tribe and recently, the Grimm Cluster. Mistral defenses are undermanned and struggling to hold off the wave of wild Grimm.

"Fall back to the inner defenses!" A city guard captain commanded," We're too spread out!"

"What about the civilians and those at Malachite residences?!" A Huntsman yelled," We can't leave them behind."

"There's nothing we can do but evacuate the outer districts," The guard captain sighed," The Councilwomen can have my head afterward. The Councilwoman huntsmen and her private security have to hold out on their own until we thin the herd."

In the skies above, A Nevermore suicide dive into a Militia airship. Meanwhile, a Geist possesses junk metal rampage through the slums. In another part of Mistral, Huntsmen are holding off all forms of reptilian and aquatic Grimm in the sewers.

Overall, It appears as if the world is ending.

At Malachite castle, a pair of twins are escorted to a panic room in the lower levels. While the Spring Maiden stares regretfully at the horizon from a balcony at the highest floor.

Nearby, A man with an old revolver watches over the puffer eyed girl.

"No sign of black feathers?...I'll just assume the worst," The man answers his disposable flip scroll," Yep, She is still here."

The man hung up and dialed another number. He then spoke in a tone similar to a telemarketer.

"Hello, Is this Ms. Reed? I'm calling to-"

"Cut the lingo, Shay," Flaxen answers from the other line," Type Caster Iri Caster."

Type Caster Iri Caster.

The Coast is Clear.

"Good, How're the White Fangs treating you?"

"Like a queen," She answered joyfully," They surely love having a serial human-killer around. Now, what are you calling about?"

"We need you to help us convince Vernal. Raven hasn't come back yet and we could assume she's died," He asked," Aoi and the top lieutenants have given the green light for the boss' contingency mission. We're about to deal a blow to our enemies while the academy is vacant."

"I see?" She questions," We're stealing that lamp now? Alright, Just make such Vernal arrive here safely. Big sis misses her."

"As her uncle, I got this," Shady Man grinned proudly.

"No, You don't. Bring your ass separately and let trained pros handle it," Flaxen deadpanned," Hand her the scroll. I'll try to convince her."

Vernal averted her eyes from the battle.

Shay D. Mann. The self-proclaimed uncle is far from a proper role model when he isn't pretending to be suave and professional in Malachite castle. He approaches her with a box, his flip scroll, and presents them to her.

"You're big sis would like to speak to you," He smiles and walks back," It's about one more favor."

The Spring Maiden formed a sharp shard made of ice on her index finger and cut open the box. She looked inside and was stunned by what she found.

"Is this…"

"Yup," Shay placed a Grimm mask over his face.

Vernal put the scroll to her ear. She gulped as she waited for Flax to speak first.

"Listen, I'm on a secure line. People are dying right and left, Little sis. Malachite has betrayed us. She sends Akame to her death and uses Raven as bait. She has been using us to gain more power," Flaxen listed out," The Tribe is being recalled to strengthen our Southern domain. While our enemies are busy, We'll build our defenses and worm our way into their ranks. But we won't survive once the Grimm is defeated. Vernal, I'm asking you to help us fight."

"W-what?" Vernal paled.

The spring maiden couldn't process the request.

" You're a good kid, but the world doesn't care unless you could stand your ground," Flax announces.

" I don't want to fight," the spring maiden voice shooked," I would rather die on my own terms!"

"Vernal! Never speak like that again!" Flax explains," I know you want none of this, but you will have no one left to protect you. Akame and Umber may as well be dead while the twins would listen to their mother. And if I recall, Malachite always hated you. I doubt the Academies would welcome a rogue maiden, and the Grimm Queen would love to tear your powers away. Help the tribe, and they will do the same for you. At the very least, do it for me. Your odds of survival in this world is low if you stand alone."

Vernal recalled her actions onboard the Atlesian airship. She abandoned Akame and Umber because she didn't want to commit any bad deeds. But She regrets it now. She learns the truth of her purpose and wants none of it. Vernal wants to live a mundane life, but it won't be long until either Ozpin or Salem finds her.

" Will the tribe really protect me?" Verbal questions. She has been lied to before. Raven tricked her into thinking Akame and Umber had been executed by Atlas.

Now they may be dead this time. Vernal closest friends are the farthest away for her to save. It made it all the more difficult as the creature of Grimm swarmed the countryside.

"If you are willing to do the same for them," She responds, " You're literally a force of nature. Might means right to them and pure power is what you have."

"My powers," Vernal flexed a hand as fire appeared at her fingertips.

"You have to become the wrath of nature," Flaxen proclaimed," If you want to live life the way you like, You must fight against the world itself."

"What do you want me to do first?"

"We have Tribe members in Mistral," She planned," Do everything you can to get to the entrance Haven. We will steal the relic of Knowledge and use it to turn the tide."

Vernal hands trembled as she looked at the mask until it finally stopped.

" I will get the peace I deserve," She spoke with determination," I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: I certainly had fun mapping out all my OC's and their flaws. For example, If Martha has lived she would be the best-case outcome. She would take the motherly role of Akame, Ruby, Yang, and _MERCURY _while healing Qrow own heart. Ruby would've been an unstoppable sniper and Akame would have gone to Beacon. Killing her off was the best choice.**

**The next story beats would best be described as the Remnant version of China's civil war or Hinowa ga Crush, the AgK Sequel, with a dash of Far Cry.**

**I will admit I need to work on my fights scene more. I plan for certain future fights to be emotionally impactful And I need to get it right.**

**Read Review because it just turn midnight and I can't wait to post this already.**


End file.
